Make Me Wanna Die
by quinzellharley
Summary: We'll burn up in the light, and every time I look inside your eyes. You make me wanna die. Snape x OC. Slight Sirius x OC/Lucius x OC. Please follow/review to let me know what you think!
1. Accepted Pt 1

Rose Evans was a black sheep. Even in her little family where there was a rather high bar set for 'odd'. The youngest of 3 children, she watched her older sister Lily leave to attend a school for witches and wizards. Since Rose was only a year younger than Lily, her parents eagerly waited for a Professor to come to their doorstep once she turned 11 to tell them Rose had been accepted as well. But it never came. Or at least not until the Eve of Rose's 12th birthday. She would never forget that June evening.

If Lily was a perfect little angel and Petunia was a suck up, Rose could be considered a rebel. When Rose wasn't accepted, she began to act up in school. She had never fit in and her antics only made it worse, but now it was summer and she didn't have to worry so much about being in trouble. After getting back, Lily wouldn't shut up about Hogwarts and Rose had been exceedingly jealous and annoyed by it. On this evening, Lily had been back from school for about a month and was talking with her parents about one of her classes after dinner. Rose had immediately excused herself, telling her family that she was going to go to bed. Instead, she had snuck out of the house and was gallivanting around the neighborhood.

She started for her best friend Severus's house and threw a rock at his window.

* * *

In the middle of one of Lily's stories, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. The family exchanged glances.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Their mother asked, as their father got up to answer. Lily followed him out of curiosity. He opened the door to a familiar face. Lily beamed and ran to hug McGonagall.

"Professor!" Lily exclaimed. McGonagall hugged her back and chuckled.

"Hello Lily, Mr. Evans." She smiled. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Mr. Evan's stepped aside for her to come in and Mrs. Evans prepared her a cup of tea.

* * *

What is it, Rose?" Severus 'shout-whispered' from his window.

"Come down and I'll tell you." She motioned for him to climb down like he often did.

"I can't, my parents will kill me if I get caught again." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You're such a ninny!" She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. He turned red and frowned.

"NO! YOU! Why don't you climb up here then if you're so fearless!" Severus pouted. Rose sigh and began to climb the thick plants that grew up the sides of his house when she got high enough he helped her in through the window. "What is it?"

"It's Lily again." Rose frowned.

"But Rose! Lily is such a nice person." Severus reasoned.

"She's annoying if you're her sister." Rose matter-of-factly spoke, sitting on his makeshift bed that consisted of a mattress on the floor. Severus sat beside her. Rose noticed the trunks in the corner waiting still to be unpacked.

"I'd trade Lily, but it's so sad that you leave too." Severus chuckled.

"It's not like we don't see each other when I'm back. Besides we have the whole summer."

"I know. I just… I wish I was going with you guys."

"Maybe you will. You're different too, I can tell." He smiled.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend. I'm already almost 12!" She sighed, laying down to stare at the ceiling.

"No! I mean it! And even if you're not you're the only muggle I'd be friends with." Rose smiled.

She, like Lily, had become very close with Severus. Their bond was one that came about because of their reclusive natures, and their lack of friends. Rose knew about his feelings for her sister. It made her sad, she had developed her own little crush on him over the years. But as time went on she realized that she valued his friendship too much to ever pursue her feelings.

* * *

"So you see, we seem to have not noticed that Rose should have received her acceptance last year." McGonagall explained. "If she comes with me tonight we can have her take the remedial courses in June, July, and August, to prepare her so she can enter in her proper year when students begin in September."

"She's going to love this news, you see, in her normal school she had always acted out. This explains everything." Their mother spoke up.

"I'll go wake her up!" Lily exclaimed, skipping up the stairs. "Rose!" She opened the door to their room and saw the window ajar and no Rose.

* * *

"I don't know, it's harder at Hogwarts. She's always around other people. I can never talk to her." Severus explained. They laid next to each other on the mattress.

"I'm sorry." Rose sympathized, looking at her friend.

"It's not your fault."

"Maybe you should…."

"SEVERUS." Both kids jumped up and hurried to the window.

"YES, MUM." Severus helped Rose get situated on the vines as he shouted back.

"Good luck," Rose whispered as she climbed down the window, Severus shut it just in time.

"Have you see your friend Rose tonight?" She suspiciously spoke.

"No."

"You had better not be lying, I know you sneak out to see her."

"Mum I haven't." She glared at him and turned to go back downstairs to tell Rose's parents the news.

* * *

Lily and her father were downstairs at Snape's house. Her father had come over to ask if they had seen her that evening. McGonagall waited on the road. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a little girl climbing down from the upstairs window and sneaking off toward the trees.

"Lily." She called.

"Yes of course Professor?"

"I'm going to look around, I'll meet you back at your house. Will you let your father know?"

"Of course."

When Lily had skipped back to her father McGonagall morphed into a cat and took off after Rose.


	2. Accepted Pt 2

Rose scurried down to the creek and sat in her usual place. She looked up at the moon and pulled her knees to her chest. After a while, she went over to an Oak tree nearby and reached into a large hole in the middle of the tree. McGonagall watched from the bushes, she was still a tabby cat. Rose pulled out a leather-bound journal and fountain pen. She had saved up a few pounds to purchase it. Severus had helped her save up, so they split the journal in half, with Rose writing in the front half and Severus writing in the back half. She sat back down and flipped to her next blank page. McGonagall crept up closer to read what she was writing.

"Who even needs to be special?" She wrote. "Maybe she's not even that happy being so perfect. Maybe it doesn't matter that she's so special. Maybe that means I'll be happy one day?" She wrote slowly, and her handwriting was large and messy. Rose noticed McGonagall after starting the passage.

"Hi, Kitty…I've never seen you around here." She pet McGonagall. "Are you having a bad time too?"

* * *

I don't know dad." Lily frowned. "I don't know where she could be if she's not with Severus. Maybe McGonagall will find her."

"I hope so." He rubbed his eyes. He was getting horribly sick of her antics. This was a blessing. He wanted them to take her away and never bring her back, Rose was too much to deal with. He and their mother were considering shipping her off to a remedial school, but hopefully, this would be enough.

* * *

"I think you're special," McGonagall spoke as she changed back to a human. Rose crawled back with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh." She spoke, clearly startled.

"You and your sister aren't much different you know." McGonagall smiled, taking a seat next to where Rose sat.

"You were just a cat."

"I was."

"Now you're a human."

"That's magic dearie. How would you like to come learn about magic?"

"What? Me?" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes, you. I'm from the school Lily now attends, it looks like you didn't get your letter of acceptance when you were meant to. Your gift in magic came late in life. It's very rare that the powers you have now pop up, they're almost always detected at birth." McGonagall couldn't help but smile when she saw Rose's eye light up with excitement.

"So I'm special too!" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

"You would be special even without your gift Rose." The Professor laughed.

"I don't have to be here anymore?" She asked, closing the journal.

"No, you don't." McGonagall patted her hair to comfort her. "As a matter of fact, you can come with me tonight."

"Tonight!?" Rose beamed, feeling tears welt in her eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. We just have to go home and tell your parents."

"Okay, let me just do one thing." Rose stood up with her journal, she flipped to the back where Severus's sections were and scribbled and quick goodbye note explaining what had happened.

After she put it back in the tree she went with McGonagall to tell her parents, pack up and leave. She held the older witch's hand nervously and when she and McGonagall left.


	3. Philosopher's Stone 1

1991

Rose had been spending all day going through and finalizing her lesson plans. It was the day before the school year started, with all the students set to arrive in the morning. She taught the study of Arithmancy, and usually, she could finish her plans in a mere two hours. Now, here she was, she had been here all day and was nowhere close to being finished.

She chalked it up to nerves. The nerves eventually led her to take a short walk to the dungeons. She knocked on Severus's door.

"You too?" He sadly smiled when he opened the door.

For years, they had a silent agreement to not talk about Lily but tonight was different. Partly for his sake and partly because she hated seeing how pained he was by his still strong love for Lily. As the years went by, her feelings for him just increased and became something exceedingly painful that she had to actively suppress.

"Yes." She answered. They went inside and sat across the room from each other. Severus on the bed, Rose at his desk. 20 minutes passed in silence before Rose finally spoke up. "I feel guilty."

11 years before, Rose had gotten in a horrible argument with Lily. She showed up to her house belligerent drunk and told her that she hated her, that she was a lying snake and that she didn't appreciate what she had. It was about Severus. At this moment, all she could focus on was how the evening after they argued she was murdered by You-Know-Who.

"The fight?" Severus softly spoke. Rose nodded, feeling tears welt in her eyes.

11 years before she had also just broken up with Harry's godfather Sirius. Their relationship was short-lived and the breakup was awful and messy. In some ways, it led to the horrible moment between her and Lily. After that, Sirius was sent to Azkaban and they hadn't uttered any words between them for the whole decade. The weight of everything in those months after the murder of her sister sent her into a spiraling web of self-destruction. Especially when she found out Harry was sent to live with Petunia because she was assessed to be too unstable to care for him. Despite getting her life back on track and becoming a Professor at Hogwarts, she still looked down on that time of her life with shame and disdain. For years, she had could just ignore it and rebuild her broken self. But now she couldn't ignore it. She had to face it in Harry.

"Severus, do you think he knows about me?" She asked.

* * *

Harry was startled when an old man appeared suddenly on a ladder. He was in Ollivander's wand shop waiting to pick out a wand. Hagrid had instructed him to go in while he went to take care of a quick errand.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter." Harry felt his chest tighten nervously. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father and even your aunt were in here buying their first wands." As he picked a wanted Harry scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Petunia is a witch?"

"Petunia?" Ollivander thought for a moment, confused by the question as he looked for a wand to try. "Rose, your aunt. She teaches at Hogwarts." Ollivander explained, plucking a wand off the shelf. "Ah. Here we are."

He passed it to Harry and Harry awkwardly held it with a blank look.

"Well, give it a wave." The wizard insisted. Immediately regretting it when the wands on the nearby shelves came crashing down. "Apparently not."

He took the wand from Harry and replaced it with another and they repeated the attempt, only this time a vase blew apart all over the shop. Again, and again, they repeated this routine until Ollivander had a short epiphany.

"I wonder." He disappeared down one of the long aisles and returned with another wand. When Harry took it, the wand began to glow. "Curious, very curious."

"Sorry, but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the Phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

"And... who owned that wand?"

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great." Harry heard a knock on the window and smiled when he saw Hagrid.

"Harry! Harry! Happy birthday!" He proudly spoke, holding a cage with a snowy owl.

* * *

The next day Severus had helped her get back on track and finish the plans. When it got closer to the first dinner of the year she returned to her own room. She waved her wand and her brush began to comb out her braid as she put on her robe.

It was black and sheer with thin, gold Victorian embroidery all over it. It also was ankle length with large bell sleeves where she stored her wand. This thin robe was worn with two layers under it. The first was another thin black robe that she wore for warmth. And the second was a black lace dress she wore under both robes that reached the floor.

She let her platinum hair fall in tresses all over her shoulders and softly blended black shadow around her eyes, finishing off her look with a wine lipstick so dark that it almost looked black. When she was younger she let her natural hair peek through and layered on black shadow around her eyes until she formed a thick Smokey eye. As she got older she made sure to keep all the color out of her long wavy hair and her eye makeup not so dark.

There was a knock and she went to answer.

"McGonagall." She smiled. "Aren't you going to get the children."

"Dearie. I want to make sure you're alright, I know this is going to be difficult for you." She fixed a stray curl on Rose's head.

"I'm okay, trying to keep it together." McGonagall hugged her.

"Well you'll do a great job; I'll see you in an hour."


	4. Philosopher's Stone 2

When Rose arrived at the Great Hall that evening, she took her usual place to the left of Severus. When she sat, he nodded in her direction and they began to chat amongst themselves until the doors to the Great Hall opened and the new students were led in by McGonagall. The Professors all got quiet while Rose and Severus exchanged nervous glances.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall spoke up as she began to review the large parchment that held all the student's names. Dumbledore stood and the whole room went silent.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students…." As he spoke Rose scanned the crowd looking for Harry. She was afraid that she wouldn't notice him. She hadn't seen him since he was a baby. But she proved herself wrong when her eyes fell onto a spitting image of James Potter. As she studied Harry she felt tears prick up in her eyes. What got her the most was his eyes. They were exactly like Lily's. She blotted the tears away with her napkin as Dumbledore sat down and McGonagall continued the start of the year routines.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She explained. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. They were both nervous, Harry a bit more than Ron. Ron noticed Harry looking back and forth at all the Professors, he was trying to spot his Aunt.

"Harry," Ron whispered. "Remember how you said Ollivander brought up your Aunt but you didn't quite know what she looked like?"

"Yes." Harry gulped, Ron gestured toward where Rose sat.

"There she is. At the end of the center table." Ron whispered. A couple of his brothers had developed small crushes on her when they were in school, so Ron was familiar with what she looked like. "She's the younger one with the white hair."

Harry scanned the tables and noticed her thanks to Ron's description. She was whispering to the Professor beside her, who Harry would soon find out was Snape. He rubbed his eyes, at first he couldn't tell the family resemblance. She looked closer to a vampire than what he imagined his witch Aunt to be like. He jumped when she suddenly scanned the group of kids and met Harry's eyes. His nerves were quieted a bit when she offered him a warm smile and he gathered up the courage to give her a small wave.

Severus noticed the interaction between the two and followed Rose's gaze. He felt his heart in his stomach. This was Lily's son. He could tell mostly because of his eyes. They were the same as hers. His resemblance to James made him sick, but that's not what mattered. He couldn't take his eyes away throughout the entire sorting. It was only when Quirrell leaned over and began talking his ear off that he could look away from Harry. Rose noticed Severus try to stifle his frustrations throughout the meal, and when it was over he hurried away before she could try to talk to him.

* * *

Harry knew that he had Rose's class at the end of the week. All week he was nervously waiting for it. Wondering if their interaction at the first feast was any indicator that Rose would like him. He hoped that she wouldn't be like Petunia. But as the week went on and he had issues being on time, paying attention in Snape's class, and other various issues his anxieties about finally meeting his Aunt simply increased. He forced Ron to join him to arithmancy early Friday morning.

Rose was in early grading some of the upper-class student's first exercises. She was startled when Harry and Ron rushed in. Harry turned red when he realized she didn't have a class before them. She looked a lot different now, her platinum hair was parted down the middle and braided in two long braids. Her eyes now were only lined in black but she still had red lipstick on. When she realized, it was them she smiled and stood from her desk.

"Harry." She observed, walking over to him.

"Um. Hello." He managed to get out. She gave him big hug. Harry was surprised but also relieved and hugged her tightly back.

"You look exactly like my sister." Rose smiled. Harry blushed when she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "And James. You're a spitting image."

"Really?" He scratched his head, and looked over at Ron smiling.

"Yes, you do." She felt the tears start to fill her eyes and turned away from the two boys. Grabbing a tissue from her desk and dabbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harry worriedly spoke. She laughed and set the tissue back down.

"No. It's nothing that you did." She knelt in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

"Was Petunia good to you?" He hesitated and looked down. Rose frowned. "Well, I promise that I will be there for you now okay? You can come see me for anything at any time okay?" Harry felt tears prick up a bit in his eyes too.

"Alright." He smiled. Ron was awkwardly standing to the side and Rose smiled at him too.

"I'll be here for you as well Ron. Be a good friend to Harry okay?" She softly spoke. Ron turned bright red and tried to say 'okay' but just ended up making a high-pitched squeaking sound. She chuckled and went back to her desk. "Alright you two, take your seats for class others are going to start showing up soon."


	5. Philosopher's Stone 3

"A 3 headed dog?" Rose frowned. She had known about Fluffy for was out of breath from running to her office. After he ran into the dog with Ron and Hermione he was having a hard time sleeping and had to sneak out to wake Rose up. Thankfully she had been in her office late, working on various lesson plans and grading.

"YES!" Harry exclaimed, pacing in front of her desk. "A 3 headed dog locked up in a school! Rose, you have to tell me! Is it guarding something?" She softly chucked as he asked. "Hermione, Ron and I think it is."

"I'm not sure, all I know is that it was brought here a few months ago." She answered, yawning. "Isn't it a bit late Harry?" Before he could answer the door opened and Severus strode in.

"Rose, I have…a question." About halfway through the statement he noticed Harry and got a stern look. "Mr. Potter."

"Um…Yes…Professor." He gulped turning bright red. Severus began to speak but Rose cut him off.

"Severus, he just couldn't sleep and came to talk for a bit. He was actually just about to leave and go straight back to the dormitory. Right, Harry?" Rose spoke, giving Harry a stern look.

"Right." Harry gave Rose a thankful glance and scuttled out. He felt Snape's gaze on his back as he ran out. When the door shut Severus turned to Rose.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Severus rolled his eyes, glaring at the door. Rose sigh.

"He's just worried about everything Severus. It's hard to get used to the wizarding world after living with a bunch of muggles." Rose smiled, absentmindedly shuffling some of the papers on her desk. "You and I both know that." Severus softly chuckled knowingly.

"Well. Now that he's gone." He flicked his wrist and Rose saw the walls sparkle for a moment. She perked an eyebrow.

"A silencing charm?" She curiously asked. "What's going on?"

"It's Quirrell," Severus spoke up. "He seems to be acting out. I suspect he's looking for the stone."

"Why? What happened to make you think this?" Rose inquired.

"He's been more squirrelly lately. And he's been trying to strike up a conversation about Flamel since the year began." He thought back to the first banquet when Quirrell first began asking.

"So he found out you helped Dumbledore deposit it at Gringotts..." She began.

"No. But I think he's starting to suspect it." Severus finished. Rose frowned at the news.

"Well, then we just have to keep a close watch." She declared.

* * *

Rose and Severus had kept a keen watch in the weeks before Halloween. However, the holiday banquet came without any incidents out of the blue. The two were both enjoying the banquet as usual when all of a sudden Quirrell stormed into the hall screaming.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He paused and everyone was silent. "Thought you ought to know." He fainted in the middle of the Hall and after a beat, the students began screaming and getting up out of their seats. Rose and Severus exchanged glances but before they could stand to go to the third-floor corridor the room of students began to panic and Dumbledore stood.

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!" Everyone stopped and the room was once again filled with silence. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Rose and Severus hopped to their feet and disappeared through the back doorway. They hurried to the corridor to find Fluffy fast asleep. The harp calmly played and the room was still.

"I could have sworn…" Severus began, but almost on cue Quirrel stormed in. Rose and Severus both drew their wards as the professor stepped back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rose snapped. Quirrell tried to answer but just fumbled over his words until Severus cut him off. Rose and Severus didn't notice that Quirrell had flicked his wrist and stopped the harp when he entered and saw them waiting for him.

"Oh save it." Severus snapped. "You think you're clever, don't you? Letting in a troll so you can come up here."

Quirrel's gaze fixed from Severus to the dog behind him as Fluffy woke. Severus and Rose both turned to look when a soft growl was heard from behind them. Fluffy's gaze was fixated on Rose and he growled before moving to bite her. In one swoop Severus ran and threw himself at her to push her out of the way in time, getting his leg bit in the process. Rose fell back and saw Fluffy's teeth dig into Severus's leg. Quirrell took advantage of the confusion and fled the room, running to join the other teachers in the dungeons and cover his tracks. Severus yelped in pain and Fluffy roared. Rose flicked her wrist toward the harp and it began to play again. She rushed over to Severus as the dog began to fight the urge to sleep. She put his arm around her shoulders and they fled the room just as Fluffy collapsed into a deep sleep.

* * *

It didn't take Severus long to begin to try walking on his own. He was obviously annoyed and frustrated.

"Thank you," Rose spoke, studying the wound.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it to the hospital wing after we find that blasted troll." He frowned as they limped down the hall in the dungeons.

"I'll help you." Rose sigh. They eventually ran into McGonagall and Quirrell.

"Where have the two of you been?" She exclaimed, noticing Snape's wound.

"I'll explain later." Rose flatly spoke, glaring at Quirrell. The Professors all continued to look around the dungeons until they heard a large crash from the girl's bathroom and rushed in. The troll was sprawled out on the floor and surrounded by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry?!" Rose exclaimed, she ran to him and checked his limbs and face to make sure he was alright. "What were you thinking!? You're supposed to be in your dormitory right now!"

"Well, what it is…" Harry began.

"It's my fault, Professor Evans," Hermione spoke up, everyone in the room gasped in surprise.

"Ms. Granger!?" McGonagall asked, crossing her arms.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead." She explained.

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do." McGonagall scolded. Harry looked at the large gash on Snape's leg. When Snape noticed his gaze he glared and covered it with his robe. "I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck."

"Now get to bed!" Rose snapped, the three students immediately following her orders. Once they left Rose and Severus took off for the nursing wing.


	6. Philosopher's Stone 4

McGonagall accompanied Rose to Hogsmeade the morning after Halloween. The sun was still coming up and there was the scent of rain in the air. Rose was looking for a broom for Harry and McGonagall wanted to help her pick one out.

"We went to the third floor to head him off last night," Rose explained about Quirrell.

"Well. I suppose to only thing to consider is if he's also trying to protect the stone, or at least thinks he is." McGonagall reasoned.

"I don't know Minerva, he's always been a slippery bugger. I don't trust him." Rose frowned.

"Who knows dearie. I'm sure everything will be okay with the stone. Oh! What about this one!?" McGonagall spotted a Nimbus 2000. Rose chuckled and followed her to the display.

"Are you sure that's not just a fad?" She smiled as McGonagall went over the broom, studying every nook and cranny of the floor model.

"Of course! You know how much I love Quidditch!" McGonagall took the broom off the rack and passed it to Rose. "He'll love it."

"If you say so." Rose giggled as they went to purchase it and get it delivered at breakfast.

* * *

Rose and McGonagall also sat beside each other during breakfast. They were chatting about Harry's first game. Severus got up from beside Rose and excused himself. She saw him limping and frowned, she hated seeing him in pain. He walked past Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin." Snape was leaving the Great Hall to finish up some things before the game that afternoon. Harry noticed his limping and glared as he left.

"That explains the blood." He exclaimed to Ron and Hermione.

"Blood?" Hermione frowned, looking back toward the door.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping." Harry explained.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione reasoned.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret." He explained.

"So you're saying…" Ron began.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." An owl screech interrupted their conversation. Harry looked up and noticed it was Hedwig with a large parcel that she dropped on the table between the trio.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Ron observed.

"But I-I never get mail." Harry felt his heart speed up. He was excited to see what it was. "Let's open it." The three students opened the package as Hedwig flew to McGonagall and Rose.

"It's a broomstick!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron observed, staring at the broom with wide eyes.

"But who…?" He looked up and saw Rose and McGonagall. A large smile came to his face and he nodded toward them.

"I told you he'd like it."McGonagall whispered.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan was announcing the game. Rose and McGonagall cheered with all the students. They were sitting at the top of the Professor box. Gryffindor led the game for awhile but Slytherin began to fight dirty. After Angelina Johnson was sent flying toward the towers and was declared out Harry's broom began acting peculiar. Rose and McGonagall stood in worry as it began to buck back and forth.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, clutching McGonagall's coat, unable to do anything but watch. All of a sudden there was a large spark and Severus's cloak caught on fire.

"Severus!" Rose shouted when he didn't react, he turned toward her.

"What...Oh!" He stood and knocked Quirrell over as he stomped the fire out, taking a moment to look up toward Harry when it was out. Rose saw Harry's broom steady itself in the air just as the Snitch passed by him. Harry and the Slytherin seeker both went after it. Rose and McGonagall sat again and tightly held each other's hands as he stood atop his broom to grab it. Rose jumped and yelped, standing again and pulling McGonagall with her when Harry topped off the broom. He stood up and gagged, but the Snitch popped out of his mouth and landed in his hands.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Jordan announced. McGonagall and Rose jumped up and down and cheered.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve_

Almost two months had gone by and Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't able to get any information about what the dog was guarding from Hagrid. They were only able to find out that, whatever it was, it belonged to Nicholas Flamel.

"Rose, who is Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked after a long period of silence. He had been doing his homework in her office as he usually did.

"Where did you hear about him?" Rose asked, a bit taken aback by the question.

"Well,…you see. Hermione, Ron and I were talking to Hagrid after our first Quidditch game…" Harry began.

"Wait wait wait." Rose rubbed her eyes. "How did you get to Nicholas Flamel?"

"Well…I think Snape put a curse on my broom, and that he's trying to get past that 3 headed dog to get what it's guarding, Hagrid mentioned that he's guarding something of Flamel's." Harry tried to explain. Rose clasped her hands and brought them to her lips as she processed what had just been told to her.

"Okay, Harry. Um, first off Snape didn't curse your broom." She began, Snape had explained what happened with the curse Quirrell was attempting to set on Harry.

"Then why was he trying to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween!?" Harry exclaimed. "He's being very suspicious rose."

"I promise you, Harry you've got it wrong with Snape. And I can't tell you anything about Flamel. I have a meeting with McGonagall in a few minutes, just go try and enjoy your break okay?" She frowned.

"Okay." He pouted, gathering his stuff and hurrying out.

* * *

Later that night Rose returned to her office. She picked up a little package that had appeared on her desk. It was wrapped in black paper and had a little burlap string with a tag that read her name and the words "Merry Christmas". She smiled when she noticed Severus's handwriting. But before she could open it she was overcome with a feeling. It knocked the wind out of her and she sat at her desk with her head in her hands.

"You're better than this." She reassured herself. "You suppress this every day, you can do it today."

She took a few deep breaths to keep the tears at bay. She was assuring herself over her feelings for Severus. As tears fell down her face she tried to regain her composure.

"He loves Lily. He doesn't love you." She whispered to herself. Her efforts were futile. She grabbed a handkerchief from her drawer and softly cried.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps and the classroom door slam. It startled her and she drew her wand but all she saw was Professor Quirrell.

"Professor?" She put the handkerchief away and straightened her robes. "What brings you here at this hour."

"You know I could ruin you?" He flatly spoke. Rose narrowed her gaze.

"Excuse me." She snapped.

"How do you think the Wizarding Community would react when they find out one of the best professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had an affair with a former death eater right after the war. A wizard who exercises a lot of control over the ministry and who's son just started school this year?" Quirrell approached her desk and she glared up at him, all evidence of his stutter was gone and his speech became cold and calculating.

"This is a surprising outburst Quirinus." She calmly answered as she felt her chest tighten. "I know for one thing that Lucius wouldn't appreciate this dirty laundry being aired."

"Everyone gets what they deserve eventually Rose. Now to prevent that I need you to back off…" As he spoke and began the threat Severus entered the classroom.

"Get out of here." Severus snapped, he had heard the Professors 'deserve' comment as he came in and was angered by it.

"S-Severus." He smiled, like clockwork going back to the stuttering act.

"Get out," Severus repeated, stepping close to the professor, wand drawn. This time Quirrell obeyed and hurried away. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Rose rubbed her eyes, they were still red from crying earlier but Severus thought Quirrell had made her cry.

"Please tell me what he threatened you with Ros…" He tried to reason.

"It doesn't matter." She cut him off, picking up his gift. Severus respected that she didn't want to discuss it and just sat on a chair beside her desk.

"I was coming to see if you got it." He softly spoke. She smiled at him and opened it. It was a small box of her favorite candies from Honeydukes Sweetshop.

"Thank you Severus, I love Crystallised Pineapple." She beamed, popping one in her mouth as she went into one of her desk drawers and pulled out a wrapped gift. She passed it to him and he opened it. "You haven't gone by that in years but, I thought you might like it."

A small smile crossing his lips as he studied it. It was a small notebook that could be tucked away in his robes and it was engraved with the words "Half-Blood Prince".

"I love it, Rose." Severus smiled.

* * *

Christmas morning Harry received his father's old invisibility cloak and by that evening he was wandering around the restricted section. He was currently running from Mrs. Norris and turned the corner to see Snape and Quirrell. Snape pushed him into the wall.

"Severus...I-I thought…" Quirrell was trying to act innocent, he hadn't intended on being caught.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Snape growled.

"W-what do you m-mean? Is this a-about R-Rose. I didn't mean to scare her last night, I s-swear." He waved his hands frantically.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Severus snapped, he sensed something nearby. "We'll have another chat soon...when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie." Filch interrupted them with the broken lamp.

"Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed." All three men darted off toward the library, Harry fled in the opposite direction and found himself in a large room with a large mirror. As he approached it he saw two familiar faces appear.

"Mum? Dad?" He observed the couple smiled at him. The next night, Harry brought Ron and was disappointed when he didn't see his parents.

* * *

Later on that break, he escaped to see it again one night. Dumbledore joined him this particular evening.

"Back again, Harry? I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is." Dumbledore observed.

"So, then it shows us what we want? Whatever we want?" Harry curiously asked.

"Yes...and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Harry. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live." Harry looked back at the mirror as Dumbledore spoke.


	7. Philosopher's Stone 5

_WE'RE AT THE END OF THE FIRST FILM! Hooray! Puddin's let me know what you think/follow/review! Thank you all for reading. :)_

* * *

"Rose you have to listen to us!" Harry reasoned, pacing in front of her desk. Hermione was with him, standing next to her desk. "Snape is going to steal the stone!"

"Harry, Hermione." She sighed "You've already had detention once this semester. All I can say is that the stone is well guarded." Rose tried to assure them.

"But Snape knows how to get past Fluffy!" Hermione explained.

"Even I know how to get past Fluffy." Rose sigh, there was a loud bang as the clock struck noon. "Go on you two, just go focus on your end of the year exams okay? Trust me. Enough people are protecting the stone, you don't need to put yourself in danger."

"Alright, Rose." They both answered. They then hung their heads and left, Ron was waiting outside the classroom for them.

"What did she say?" He eagerly asked.

"To focus on exams." Hermione sign. As the three discussed their next plan of action Snape appeared behind them, he was on the way to Rose's office.

"Good afternoon. Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" He gestured to the sunny day outside.

"Uh...we were just…" Hermione began before Snape cut her off.

"You want to be careful. People will think you're...up to something." He ignored Harry's glare before hurrying past them, going toward Rose's office.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione frowned, Ron, nodded in agreement.

"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight." Harry exclaimed.

* * *

It was night, and they had been in the Chamber for a few hours. After losing Ron and Hermione to the previous tasks, Harry continued alone down a long staircase. He ran into The Mirror of Erised, beside it was Quirrell.

"You!" Harry yelped, his scar burning. He pressed his hand against it to help the pain. "No, it was Snape. Not you."

"Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" The Professor calmly spoke.

"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me!" Harry snapped.

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." Quirrell scoffed.

"Snape was trying to...save me?" Harry thought back to Rose's reassurances.

"I knew you were a danger right off. Especially after Halloween." Quirrell explained.

"Th-then you let the troll in," Harry observed Quirrell chuckled as he spoke.

"Very good Potter, yes. But Snape and your pathetic Aunt weren't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, they went to the 3rd floor to head me off. Both, of course, never trusted me again. Snape rarely left me alone, especially after I threatened that bitch, Rose. But they don't understand. I'm never alone. Never." He turned back to the mirror. "Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

"Use the boy." A raspy voice called, making Harry jump.

"Come here, Potter, now!" Quirrell snapped. Harry hesitantly followed his orders. "What do you see?" Harry studied the mirror and saw himself take the stone from his pocket. When he saw it in the mirror, he put his hand in his pocket and took a deep breath. The stone was there.

"What is it?! What do you see?!" Quirrell insisted.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup." He nervously explained, trying to come up with some lie.

"He lies." The raspy voice called. "Let me speak to him."

"Master, you are not strong enough,"Quirrell answered. Harry watched him with wide eyes, he appeared to be arguing with himself.

"I have strength enough for this." Quirrell listened to his master and thought for a moment before unwrapping the turban to reveal a face on the back of his head. "Harry Potter. We meet again."

"Voldemort," Harry exclaimed.

* * *

Rose couldn't sleep, she was pacing back in forth in her classroom when all of a sudden the door flew open. To her surprise, it was Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Come with us. It's Harry." McGonagall worriedly spoke. Rose pulled her robe tighter around her shoulders and followed them. Dumbledore explained that the chamber had been entered and that Harry was in danger. Rose bit her lip until she tasted blood. She was worried, she should have been more stern with him. If anything happened and Harry was killed she would never forgive herself, she owed it to Lily to make sure he was safe. They made it to the chamber just in time, on McGonagall's life-size chess set they found Ron and Hermione.

"Thank goodness," Rose exclaimed, Hermione ran to her and hugged her.

"Ron isn't doing well." She explained, leading Rose over. The Professor knelt and felt his forehead.

"Minerva," Dumbledore spoke up. "Take the two of them to the hospital wing. Rose, come with me to the final chamber." The two Professors nodded and Rose hugged Hermione one last time.

"It's going to be okay." She assured her before leaving with Dumbledore.

* * *

"Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask for is something in return. " Harry noticed that as he spoke his parents appeared in the mirror. He removed the stone from his pocket, "That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!"

"You liar!" Harry shouted.

"Kill him!" Voldemort ordered Quirrell. The Professor soared through the air and smacked Harry, grabbing onto his throat. The stone fell to the floor as they struggled, but when Harry grabbed Quirrell's hand to fight him off it began to smoke.

"What is this magic?!" He screamed as his hand turned to ash.

"Fool! Get the stone!" Quirrell tried to grab the stone again but Harry shoved both of his hands into Quirrell's face, causing it to also turn to ash. In a flash, Harry picked up the stone and turned to face a cloud of Voldemort's face. It rushed through him and knocked him unconscious.

Rose and Dumbledore arrived just in time to see Voldemort attack Harry and flee.

"Was that…." Rose trailed off and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, just what I was afraid of." They both rushed to Harry. Rose caught a glimpse of the Mirror of Erised and saw herself and Severus in each other's arms. She shook her head and ignored it, reasoning that she was just seeing things. She picked Harry up and Dumbledore helped her take him to the hospital wing.

* * *

Rose was sitting at her desk later that week. Harry was safe, out of the hospital wing, and all exams were finished. That evening was the final dinner of the year. Her thoughts were drifting to that moment in the chamber. She was in Severus's arms in that mirror, and they were slowly swaying to music.

"You okay?" It was Severus, he had come to accompany her to the great hall.

"Fine." She softly answered, standing and joining him.

* * *

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House." Cheers erupted from the Slytherin students. "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points. Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points. And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points." Rose beamed and exchanged curious glances with Snape.

"It's a tie." They mouthed to each other.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom. Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order." Dumbledore clapped and the banners in the hall changed from Slytherin to Gryffindor banners. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

* * *

"Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. The train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up." Hagrid walked with Rose as they saw the three off. Rose gave all of them big hugs.

"This is for you." Hagrid took out a red album and passed it to Harry. He curiously opened it and saw a photo of him as a baby with his parents. "I wanted to put it together and Rose helped me." They were both smiling as Harry looked at it in wonder.

"Thank you, both of you." Harry hugged them both again.

"Be good, okay?" Rose was tearing up a bit when she hugged him one last time. "I'm so sorry I can't just keep you."

"It's alright." Harry sadly spoke. He was hoping that he could stay with Rose but it was too late to arrange it.

"Oh, listen, Harry, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his." Hagrid laughed.

"But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that." Harry perked an eyebrow.

"I do. But your cousin doesn't do he? Eh? Off you go." Hagrid and Rose stayed until the train was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

When Rose returned to her bedroom in the castle she noticed a package on the desk. She perked an eyebrow and approached it. There was a card attached to the package. She set it aside and opened the box, a large bouquet of wild bluebells sprouted out. It was beautiful but she felt her heartbeat anxiously pick up. She picked up the card again and saw it, the wax seal was stamped with the Malfoy crest. She opened the letter.

 _Happy early birthday, I would give anything if I could only gaze upon your beautiful face once more._

 _Lucius_

The note was written in blood red ink. She flopped into her chair and put her head in her hands, tossing the letter on the table. It had been years, she was certain he would never try to contact her again.


	8. Chamber of Secrets 1

Rose had received a letter from Ron a few weeks before the summer was over. It inquired about Harry and whether or not Rose had gotten a letter back from him. She paced her room as she read, getting frustrated as she pieced together why no-one, including her, was receiving a letter back.

"Damn it Petunia." She raged, penning a letter back to Ron. Thinking that it was her sister and Vernon who were intercepting the letters and keeping Harry from all of them. For a few days, they wrote back and forth, planning a grand break out for Harry. For the boy's sake, she also wrote Molly Weasley about the plan. Thankfully, Molly was supportive and willing to let Harry stay at the Burrow for the remainder of the summer and they agreed to meet for his school supplies at Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ron, Harry, and the Twins jumped. They had snuck into the house after breaking Harry out from his Aunt and Uncle's house. Mrs. Weasly was standing at the foot of the stairs, her arms crossed. She smiled at Harry and greeted him before turning to yell at her boys. "Beds empty! No note! You could've died! You could've been seen! I have to hear that this is happening from Rose! Not one of you thought you should let your mother know!" She turned to Harry and smiled again. "I don't blame you, of course, dear."

"They were starving him, Mum! There were bars on his window!" Ron reasoned.

"You best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!" She snapped, Ron turned red and crossed his arms.

"Mummy. Have you seen my jumper?" Ginny asked as she came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes tiredly, she noticed Harry and jumped, dashing back up before Molly could answer.

"Ginny. Been talking about you all summer. Dead annoying, really." Ron whispered to him.

* * *

"All summer Severus." Rose frowned, studying the new bouquet of flowers that had appeared on her desk. Severus was sitting at one of the tables across from her desk and reading the accompanying note from Lucius. His blood was boiling. "I mean, I haven't replied once. Is it because Malfoy is here?"

"That makes sense, he came out of hibernation because his son is here." Severus frowned. Everything made sense now. Lucius had recently taken up the chief spot on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. It was now apparent to him that he hadn't done it just for his son.

"I'm afraid." She tossed the flowers and paced by the window in her classroom. Severus watched her. Her hair was up in a bun that rested on the back of her head. He felt his gaze soften for a moment as he studied her crimson lips.

"Don't be." He answered her. She met his eyes and smiled, he let himself return it and they stood there a moment. She suddenly heard her heartbeat in her ears. However, he realized what happened and stood to excuse himself, dashing out.

"This can't be right." Severus thought to himself as he stormed down the hall, trying to put his muddled feelings to rest.

* * *

"So, Harry. You must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a parking meter?" Arthur Weasley had joined them after finishing a raid at work. Before Harry could answer an owl crash landed in the kitchen.

"That must be Errol with the post." Molly sigh, rolling her eyes. "Fetch him, will you, George?"

George nodded and got up. He took the letters from the owl and studied them.

"It's our Hogwarts letters! And look. They've sent Harry's as well." He explained, passing his mother the notes.

"It's a good think Rose was conspiring with me to bring you here Harry." Molly began, Ron and the Twins turned bright red. "Now they know you're here."

* * *

The next morning the family went through the Floo network to get to Hogsmeade but Harry messed up and found himself in Borgin and Burkes. Before he could leave Draco and an older man with long white hair came in and he hid.

"Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you again." The shopkeeper announced.

"Thank you, Mr. Borgin. I will be selling today. You have heard, of course, that the Ministry of Magic is conducting more raids." Lucius matter of factly spoke. "I have a few…items at home that might prove embarrassing if the Ministry were to call. Certain poisons and the like." As the two men consulted Harry saw Draco messing with an object across the room

"Can I have this?" He asked his father.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory. Your son has fine taste, sir." The shopkeeper smiled.

"Hopefully my son will amount to more than a thief, Mr. Borgin. Though if his marks don't pick up…" Lucius began.

"It's not my fault the teachers have favorites. Like Rose and..." Draco began to defend himself before his father cut him off.

"You will not speak a word of your Arithmancy professor." Lucius snapped. Harry perked an eyebrow, confused as to why the older man was suddenly so protective of Rose.

"Well, then dad! That Hermione Granger!" Draco pouted.

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizarding family beats you in every exam." Lucius frowned, sending Draco a glare.

"It's the same all over. Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere." The shopkeeper added.

"Not with me." Lucius snapped again. After they finished the exchange Harry was found by Hagrid and they finally managed to make it to Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Rose was going to be late, she hurried to put on a dark royal blue lace dress that was mid-calf length and long sleeved with a turtle neck collar. She pulled her hair into a bun and hurried to line her eyes in black, deciding the leave her red lipstick off for time's sake. She pulled on a black robe for warmth and she made it to Flourish and Blotts about twenty minutes later.

Lucius was in the back waiting for Draco to find his books when he saw her running toward the bookstore. He was mesmerized. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He slipped away to avoid being seen by her so he could just watch her. When Rose came in she saw Gilderoy Lockhart and Harry posing for a photo op. Her eyes rolled. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw Rose greet the

When Rose came in she saw Gilderoy Lockhart and Harry posing for a photo op. Her eyes rolled. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw Rose greet the Weasleys. When he escaped from Lockhart he ran over to Rose.

"ROSE!" He exclaimed she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy you're safe. Sorry, I'm late." Harry eagerly talked her ear off about everything that had happened to get him to the Weasleys but before he could finish Draco approached.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." He sneered. Before Rose could say something Ginny stepped up and scolded Draco.

"Leave him alone! He didn't want all that!" The youngest Weasley snapped, Rose smiled and didn't see Lucius approaching.

"Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco piped up again. A hand came down on his shoulder.

"Silence, Draco!" Rose froze, her stomach flopped when she looked up and met Lucius's gray eyes. "Rose, I didn't expect to see you here, you look beautiful. I haven't seen you in years." Lucius extended his hand to the witch and Rose hesitantly went to shake his hand. Lucius instead brought it to his lips and slowly kissed the top of her hand. Looking deep into her eyes through the whole interaction. Harry and Malfoy saw the tension between the two rise until it became so thick that one could hypothetically cut it with a knife but were both confused as to why.

"Ah... Mr. Potter. I don't believe we've met." Lucius turned and extended his hand to Harry before just moving the fringe of his hair to see his scar. When Harry withdrew Rose frowned.

"Let go of him." Rose snapped. Lucius obeyed her without hesitation.

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your scar is a legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you." Rose felt her face burning as Lucius spoke.

"He was a murderer," Harry responded, glaring at the man.

"Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever?" Lucius asked.

"His name is Voldemort." Harry snapped. Rose grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back toward her, putting herself between Harry and Lucius as everyone within ear shot gasped.

"You must be very brave, Mr. Potter, to dare speak his name. Or foolish." Lucius spoke looking at Rose.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione answered for Harry, peeking out from the other side of Rose. Lucius looked down at her.

"You must be Miss Granger. Draco's told me all about you... and your parents. Muggles, aren't you?" He asked her parents, they nodded as Lucius's face twisted in disgust. Arthur Weasley saw from afar what was going on and hurried over.

"Ron! Harry! It's mad in here, let's go outside." Arthur spoke.

"Well…Arthur Weasley." Lucius sneered.

"Lucius." Arthur took in a sharp breath.

"Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime." He studied a tattered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration that Ginny had in her cauldron. "Obviously not. Dear me. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius." Arthur quickly answered Lucius fixed his gaze on Hermione's parents again.

"Clearly, I mean the company you keep Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower." Arthur went to punch Lucius but Rose stopped him.

"Arthur." She sternly spoke. Lucius frowned at Rose's reaction and tossed the textbook back in the cauldron.

"Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you." Lucius turned back and looked at Rose again. "I hope to see you sometime soon Rose to...catch up. Come along Draco." They left.

"No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter. Rotten ter the core, the whole family…" Hagrid spoke to break the tension. Harry looked at Rose and saw her visibly shaken up, he frowned.


	9. Lucius Malfoy 1

Rose kept her composure the rest of the evening and even treated the two families to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron before they left. She returned alone to her little Professor quarters and once she shut the door and was sure she was alone she collapsed in the doorway, sobbing uncontrollably. She was certain she would never see him again. She never wanted to see him again. After a few minutes, she made her way to the bed. She heard the door open a crack and she covered her head with the pillow. She knew who it was.

"Can I come in?" Severus whispered. She was silent. He heard her sobbing outside the door when he arrived to see how the trip to Diagon Alley went. He sighed and entered, shutting the door quietly and sitting beside where she lay on the bed. "I haven't seen you this anxious in a long time." He spoke after a moment of silence. Rose rubbed her eyes and sat up next to him, her eyes were red and she was still breathing unsteady.

"Lucius was there. He just showed up." Rose explained. Severus felt his gut tighten. "Who would have thought Draco would be getting supplies today too?"

"Did he do anything to you? Did he speak to you?" Severus frowned, getting angry.

"No, he didn't." Rose lied. "I think I'm going to take a bath, I'll see you at the banquet tomorrow night Severus." He got up to go, but before he left Rose spoke up again.

"Severus?" She began.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I have a hug?" She sniffled. Severus went to her and embraced her tight. She returned the embrace and they held each other for a minute or two before saying Goodnight.

* * *

 _Flashback - 1981_

It was December. McGonagall was trying to track Rose down, she didn't want her to spiral out of control and wanted to offer her a spot as a Professorsor at Hogwarts so she could keep an eye on her. Rose had dropped off the radar of everyone except Severus and was living in a tiny apartment in Hogsmeade. It had been two months since her sister had been murdered and she wasn't handling anything well. She was hiding and each night she would drink until she blacked out to numb the pain and the guilt that plagued her. One night while down in the Three Broomsticks Inn a familiar face approached her.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

He asked to sit with her and she said yes. They had met once before when Severus introduced them, Lucius had been struck by her but at the time she had just begun to date Sirius Black. Now that he was in Azkaban for the Potter murders she was all alone. For a woman from a non-wizarding family Lucius had been shocked he was so drawn to her and for most of the month, they had a routine of seeing each other as friends. Until Lucius blindly ignored his learned inhibitions and distaste for non-pure blooded witches and wizards. He wanted her.

"I have a cottage for us," Lucius informed her one night around Christmas. He passed a scrap of paper across the table to her. "Here is the address. I want you to meet me there at midnight tonight."

"Lucius." She paused, taken aback. "Midnight?"

"I can't stop these feelings. Rose, you have to be sharing in them too. I don't want to throw this away." Lucius explained, taking a sip of his drink.

"But Lucius...what about your wife and Draco you…" She tried to reason.

"Please." He cut her off, looking deeply into her eyes. His marriage, since it was instigated just for blood purity, was loveless and lifeless. Narcissa had always made it clear that she hardly liked him, let alone loved him and after the war things got worse. "I need this. I need you." He softly spoke before looking around nervously. "Please be there."

He got up and left the bar. A few people whispered amongst each other as he passed them. Rose wasn't ignorant. She knew about his ties to You-Know-Who. She knew about how he was married and had a son who was barely a year old. She picked up the scrap of paper and reread the address a couple times.

"Lily I'm sorry." She thought to herself as she pocketed it and put the money on the table for her drink.

* * *

It was 11:55. No one knew she was here. She thought about telling Severus but was 100% sure he would be against it. She also didn't tell him because part of her decision to have an affair with Lucius was to suppress how much she loved him. It was to deal with the pain that Severus would always be devoted and in love with her sister. Rose and Lily argued the night of her death and it was about Severus. Rose still couldn't revisit the exact words she said to her sister, it pained her too much, but she reasoned that this affair would distract her even more from her guilty conscious. She checked the scrap of paper again and took a deep breath. Rose had tied her long platinum hair into a braid and she nervously ran her hand along it before she went up the steps.

She knocked on the cottage door and had to wait only a moment before the door opened and Lucius took her hand, kissing it. His hair was tied back into a ponytail and he had dark bags under his eyes. She pushed him inside and slammed the door behind her, kissing him deeply. Lucius happily obliged, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing back. After a while, he lifted her and carried her to the bed.


	10. Lucius Malfoy 2

_This chapter is definitely rated M, there's going to be some violence so just a warning puddin's._

* * *

 _Flashback Continued_

When they had finished it was the dead of night and it had begun to snow. Rose rested her head against Lucius's bare chest and he was caressing her long braid. After a long silence, she sat up.

"Shouldn't you leave...what about your wife?" She asked, not wanting to get him into trouble.

"She thinks I'm on a trip for the Ministry. I meant to tell you earlier, she thinks I'm going to be gone for a week." Lucius smiled, kissing her hand and her arm.

"A week." Rose smiled.

"Will you spend it with me?" He asked as she moved to sit in his lap. He began to kiss her shoulder while he waited for an answer. He traced circles on her back and smiled when it made goosebumps prick up on her skin.

"What can we do for a week?" Rose giggled, shivering a bit.

"This," Lucius whispered in her ear, gently biting her earlobe.

"Lucius, we aren't good for each other." She observed, pulling back.

"We're perfect." He assured her. "We make each other forget everything. We make each other numb."

* * *

The next week she spent every night with Lucius and each night she forgot about her pain for a little while. Durning the day her and Severus had been exploring Diagon Alley and some other wizarding markets to get him supplies for his new potion's Professorship at Hogwarts. After starting to see Lucius she began to leave him really early each day. Toward the end of the week, Severus was starting to get upset about it. They were having lunch in the back of a dingy pub. Rose got up to leave again, but as she excused herself Severus cut her off.

"Why do you keep having to leave?" Severus asked. He wanted to talk to her about Lily, he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"It doesn't matter." Rose defensively answered.

"Rose. I'm trying really hard to deal with this too. Please. You don't have to do it alone." Severus pleaded. She felt tears welt in her eyes, she didn't want to tell him. She was afraid. She knew Severus was the only man she could love and she didn't want him to know she had been seeing another man to try and forget her feelings for him. She avoided his gaze. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him.

"I'm not doing this alone." She answered and tried to leave but Snape stood and grabbed her wrist.

"Rose?" He asked. She bit her lip and looked him straight in the eye.

"I've been seeing Lucius." She answered. It hung in the air for a long while.

"What?" Severus turned bright red. "Seeing Lucius? I...I don't understand."

"Don't be a child." She snapped.

"He's a death eater!" Severus snapped back.

"And so were you!" She frowned. Severus felt his chest tighten up. "Lily told me about how you tried to make her one too." Severus ignored her.

"Rose he's married. He has a child." Severus scolded. "Why aren't you thinking about this!?"

"I will not be scolded for how I'm choosing to deal with this!" She frowned.

"I'm trying to help you," Severus answered, not knowing that dealing with the pain of losing Lily was only half of why she had been seeing Lucius. Rose thought of what she could say to get him to stop questioning her.

"Why didn't you try to help when there was a war going on? You're as guilty as any one of them for Lily's death." She froze and became immediately regretful. Severus had to sit down because of the rush of nausea the statement gave him. He turned sickly pale and bit his lip. She saw his eyes fill with tears and she fled, tossing some coins on the table for her food.

* * *

It was their last night together, when she got to the room she saw a chair in the middle of the room and a whip on the bed.

"Lucius?" She questioned as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Let's try something new tonight." He whispered. "Take off your shirt." Rose was hesitant.

"Trust me. This will help you forget." She did as he asked and sat in the chair. Lucius tied her wrists to the top of the chair and her legs to the chair. He went to the bed to retrieve the whip.

"Rose, you know I love you?" His eyes were fixated on her skin.

"Yes." Once she answered he brought the whip down hard on her back and she yelped in pain. Lucius felt shivers go up his spine.

"Lucius!" She cried. "I don't want to do this anymore." He ignored her and brought the whip down again. She yelped and tried to shake out of her restraints.

"Rose. I love you." He whispered, his pupils grew wider when he saw the blood that began to run down her back.

"Lucius please stop!" She begged. He lashed her three more times, taking delight in her screams of pain. After that, he was finished and dropped the whip on the ground. Rose was sobbing and bleeding all over. The second Lucius untied her arms and legs she limped away from him and raised her wand.

"Rose please, you don't understand." He tried to touch her but she pushed his hand away. "I had to. I needed to suppress this thing inside me that wanted this. I had to punish myself for wanting a muggle-born."

"Get away from me." She pulled on her shirt and stepped away from him as he begged for her forgiveness. She ignored his apologies and apparated away.

* * *

The only place she could think of was Severus's Slytherin head of house quarters at Hogwarts. He had a room near the dungeon. She collapsed in front of his door sobbing and shouting for him, hitting the door with her fists. He immediately shot up out of bed and ran to the door.

"Rose oh my god." He picked her up from the ground and brought her inside his room. "Whats wrong…" Mid-sentence he felt the warm blood on her back.

"Lucius." She managed to say between hyperventilating. Severus picked her up and set her on the bed. He pulled her shirt up, grimacing at the wounds.

"Rose take this off." He rushed over to his desk and collected a few bottles of ingredients, quickly mixing them in a beaker on his desk. Rose had taken off her shirt and was having a hard time breathing. Severus took the beaker and sat in front of her. "Please breath." He took her hand in his and took deep breaths, she followed his example and began to breathe easier on her own.

"Rose, I'm going to put this on the wounds but it's going to hurt." She nodded, sniffling. There were thick streaks of black makeup running down her face with her tears. Severus went to her back and brushed her hair to the side. Taking some of the goopy potion he had just made in his hands. "Deep breaths."

She continued the breathing and he began to patch up her back with the potion. After she had been patched up and changed into some of Severus's clothes they were resting. Severus held her in his arms, trying to calm her down.

After she had been patched up and changed into some of Severus's clothes they were resting. Severus sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and held her in his arms, trying to calm her down. She nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning." She sniffled. "I'm sorry about Lucius and everything…"

"Don't be, just rest for right now. We can talk in the morning." Severus sigh, he had forgiven her already and didn't want to revisit the surge of pain from earlier.

"What's going to happen Severus." Rose cried "I've been ignoring McGonagalls letters for months, she's not going to want to help me after this."

"Rose, please. I promise everything will be alright." He knew that McGonagall was trying to offer her a professorship at Hogwarts to keep an eye on her and help her from self-destructing like she had been.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked as he got up and laid her down.

"Don't worry about me." He pulled the covers up. "Sleep."

"Okay." Rose closed her eyes, quickly drifting off. Severus took her bloody clothes to his bathroom and washed them in the bathtub. In her pants pocket, he found the scrap of paper that had the address scribbled on it. He clutched it in his fist and thought for a moment before putting it into his pocket. He finished washing her clothes and hung them to dry.

When he went back into the room he checked on her and was relieved to see her fast asleep. He scribbled a small note in case she woke up before she got back that told her to wash up on change into another one of his shirts so she wouldn't bleed all over her clothes as it healed. Once he laid the note beside her on the pillow he left with haste and apparated to the cottage.

* * *

Severus noticed tracks from Lucius's boots imprinted in the fresh snow. He stuck his hands in his pockets and followed them to the Three Broomsticks Inn. When he slinked inside he noticed him immediately. Lucius sat in the corner of the bar in a booth that was reserved for special patrons. As Severus approached the table he saw an empty bottle of Dragon Barrel Brandy resting across from Lucius. The wizard was pouring himself a drink from a second bottle that appeared to have been just opened as Severus sat in front of him.

Lucius hiccuped and took a swig, looking Severus dead in the eye.

"I couldn't stop myself." He stated. "You see, there is this urge within me. I couldn't do anything."

"Oh its the imperius curse again? Save it." Severus coldly spat. Lucius was quiet for a long moment.

"Severus. I'm serious. I would never deliberately harm her. I think I'm in love with her." Lucius began to cry. "Oh god, what have I done." Severus felt his blood begin to boil.

"You cant fool me." He snapped. "How dare you take advantage of her like this."

"You don't understand." Lucius reached into his pocket and tossed a small box on the table. "I was going to leave Narcissa for her." Severus stared a the box for a moment. He picked it up as Lucius cried into his glass, pouring himself another.

"Did you tell Narcissa of this news?" Severus took the ring out of the box and studied it.

"No." Lucius sniffled. Severus put the ring back into the box and slid it to him.

"I'm going to tell you what you're going to do Lucius. You're going to take that ring, go home, and forget about all this nonsense." Severus ordered. Lucius looked at him with sad eyes. "Now."

The wizard got up and threw some change on the table to pay for the drink. He apparated away and Severus sat alone for awhile, trying to stifle his thoughts. He felt a strange mix of jealously and protectiveness. He had only felt this one other time and that was toward James when he and Lily were together.

"It's not the same." He told himself as he got up to go and began to stifle the emotions in his mind. "It can't be the same."

* * *

The next morning Severus and Rose met with McGonagall and explained what happened. Rose apologized to her about ignoring the letters. McGonagall was kind to her, as she had always been, especially when Rose explained that she was scared of Lucius confronting her in Hogsmeade, or being out on the street if she couldn't work. She was mostly afraid she would drive herself mad.

"Well, Rose. It appears the subject of my letter will solve these things you're afraid of." McGonagall smiled, she waved her wrist and a few papers came to her desk. As they floated over she dipped a quill into some ink. "Now dearie, how would you like to teach at Hogwarts?"

Rose froze, she felt tears of joy come to her eyes. But she was also shocked.

"What?" She asked.

"An arithmancy position has opened. And I know how much you love and excel at the subject." McGonagall was filling out a few different lines on the parchment.

"I would love to Minerva. But do I really deserve this?" Rose exclaimed, her mind spinning.

"Dearie of course you do." She finished scribbling her signature and the terms on the paper and passed it to Rose. "It also sounds like you could use this to get your life back together. I will require that of you Rose." Rose looked up at her before she signed and nodded. As she did Minerva glanced over at Severus. He had bags under his eyes but he watched Rose with a loving and caring glance.

"Severus I can take her from here. I'll show her the room and office, thank you." Minerva watched as he stood up and shared a smile with Rose before exiting the room.

* * *

Rose was taking a bath a week after she had been hired. She used it as her solace. In her Professor quarters, she had a bathroom with a large tub. It sunk into the floor and she could sit up to her chin in steaming water. Each day she did it and each day she also felt more cleansed.

The back wall of the bathroom was covered in mirrors and she studied her wounds each night. They were getting better, but it was clear early on that they would scar. She was upset about everything, how Lucius could do this to her. She got up out of the tub and drained it. After drying herself off and wrapping a towel around her she entered her room. It was still plain. There wasn't much but a desk and a bed. At that point, she didn't have any belongings or clothes. Each day she wore the same robe. But she was surprised to find a large arrangement of roses on her desk. She looked around and saw a house elf in the corner.

"It's a delivery, for you miss." She thanked the elf before they apparated away. Her gut sank. She walked over and picked up the card that came with it.

"I love you. Please let me see you again." It read. Lucius's signature was below the request. She sat on the bed and covered her face.

For weeks after that, he sent letter after letter, begging to see her but she continued to ignore his advances until one day they stopped coming.


	11. Chamber of Secrets 2

Rose woke up in a cold sweat a few hours before the students were set to arrive. She rubbed her eyes and waved her hand. A glass of water floated to her and she drank it in one gulp. She was afraid of Lucius's relentless pursuit. She got up and went to her desk, absentmindedly picking up a letter and reading it.

 _Happy early birthday, I would give anything if I could only gaze upon your beautiful face once more._

She shuddered and went to the bathroom to begin to get ready.

* * *

That evening she wore a dark burgundy gown that trailed a bit on the floor, she had a black robe pulled on over it and her trademark black smokey eye and red lipstick. She walked into The Great Hall and heard a voice.

"Professor Evans!" A man called as he swarmed her. It was Gilderoy Lockhart. "I've been trying to become acquainted with all my fellow Professors but I don't believe we have met yet!"

"Good evening." Rose flatly responded, scanning the professors for Severus. She finally met his eyes and sent him a look for help as Lockhart took her hand and began to kiss it and up her arm. Severus imminently felt his heart beat speed up in anger as he watched the man harass Rose and was on his feet in a split second.

"Professor Lockhart." Severus sneered as he approached. "I see you're already well acquainted with Professor Evans?" Gilderoy chucked nervously and let Rose's arm go. His gaze nervously shifting between the two of them.

"Er. Rose! Would you like to hear about the time I was writing my second bestseller…" Lockhart asked, attempting to save face.

"Maybe another time. Severus and I were already going to chat at supper." Rose smiled and took Severus's arm, pulling him to the table.

"Do come by my office sometime!" Lockhart called after her. She just offered a wave as she and Severus took their seats.

"Thank you." She whispered to Severus, he nodded in reply.

"He's a git." They talked absentmindedly about the semester as the students from last year came in and took their seats at their respective house tables. Rose scanned the crowd for Harry but didn't see him.

"Severus? I don't see him. I swear if Petunia and Vernon kept him…" He suddenly took her arm reassuringly.

"He'll get here." Severus softly smiled at her, Rose smiled too but her cheeks also turned bright red. After a beat of looking into her eyes, Severus suddenly felt guilty and confused. He cleared his throat and let go of her arm just as McGonagall led the new students in.

* * *

As Dumbledore gave his last words before the banquet was to begin Filch hurried in and whispered to McGonagall. Rose noticed her face twist in frustration. She whispered something back to him and he ran back out. McGonagall looked over at her.

"What happened?" Rose mouthed.

"Harry." She mouthed back.

* * *

"You were seen! By no less than seven Muggles." Severus shouted at Harry and Ron.

They were in Severus's office. McGonagall explained what happened and asked the two of them to go and see the boys while she and Dumbledore made sure the banquet started just fine. Rose had tried to calm Severus down on the way over but he was, understandably, enraged by Harry and Ron's decision to take the Weasley's flying car to school after missing the train.

"Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that has been on these grounds since before you were born." Severus continued.

"Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us," Ron replied. Harry sent Rose a miserable glance.

"Help." He mouthed as Severus glared at Ron. She looked at Severus and how angry he was and could just send a sad glance back to Harry.

"I don't know." She mouthed back.

"Silence! I assure you, were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home tonight. As it is…" Severus was cut off.

"They are not," Dumbledore spoke up.

"Headmaster, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry." Before he could go on Rose put her hand on Severus's shoulder to calm him down. He looked at her for support but she shook her head. He frowned and dropped his argument.

"I'm well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written more than a few myself. However, as Head of Gryffindor House, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action." Dumbledore calmly spoke.

"We'll go and get our stuff then." Ron gloomily spoke.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall replied.

"Well, you're going to expel us, aren't you?" Ron squeaked.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley. But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be sending owls to both of your families tonight. And you will each get a detention." Severus glared at the two boys.

"Splendid. Now, I suggest we return to the feast. There's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample." Dumbledore smiled, leading them all out. Harry ran to Roses side.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'm just glad you're alright." She whispered back, hugging him before he and Ron dashed to their house to eat.


	12. Chamber of Secrets 3

A few days later everyone was enjoying lunch in The Great Hall. Rose's heart skipped a beat when Ron's owl came through the window and crash landed at Gryffindor's table.

"Oh god." She whispered under her breath.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Ron just got a howler." She grimaced. They both watched as the wizard picked up the letter and slowly opened it.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" They both jumped. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The letter turned to another student, Rose noticed Ginny.

"Oh, and Ginny dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."

Rose suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her and looked around for a moment before making eye contact with Draco. She suddenly felt anxious and stood up to leave the banquet. Severus watched her go and felt like he should follow, but out of a strange fear that arose in his stomach he didn't.

* * *

"A mud blood?" Hermione nodded, sniffling. She had come to Rose's office that night after her Ron and Harry came back to the castle after visiting with Hagrid. She had explained the altercation they had when the Gryffindor and Slytherin house teams crossed paths earlier that morning.

"Hagrid told me to not think about it but I can't help it," Hermione explained. Rose snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared with a cup of tea. She thanked the elf before sitting beside Hermione and giving her the cup. Hermione took a few sips.

"Hermione. You know, I used to be called that too." Rose explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would spend a lot of time with Severus and his housemates would call me it to try to get us to stop hanging out together." Hermione watched her with wide eyes as she explained.

"What did you do?"

"Well at first I just felt nervous and self-conscious. But I talked to McGonagall and she told me to not react when they picked on me. In order to take the power away from them."

"Did it work?" Hermione asked, sipping her tea.

"Yes. It worked. It took a few times but it worked. I think you should try that. You're a Gryffindor, I know you can be brave." Hermione beamed.

"I'll do it."

* * *

A few hours after Hermione left Rose was grading papers. She heard someone walk in and looked up to see Dumbledore, Severus, McGonagall, Lockhart, and Pomona Sprout. Rose jumped and hurried to her feet to greet them.

"Headmaster? What do I owe the honor?"

"I need you to come with us, someone has opened the chamber of secrets." Rose's heart skipped a beat but she quickly followed them. Severus walked beside her as McGonagall explained the disturbance near the Defense Against the Dark Art's classroom and they got there just in time. Rose noticed Miss. Norris hanging upside down from a lamp right away. Filch had a hold of Harry and was shouting threats.

"Argus," Dumbledore spoke, stopping Filch in his tracks.

Rose saw the bloody warning and felt sick. She sent Severus a worried glance and he laid his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Gilderoy noticed and puffed up his chest.

"It's alright Rose, I've seen much worse than this and pulled out okay. I can protect you." Gilderoy whispered to her, Rose ignored him and stepped to the other side of Severus. Gilderoy nervously laughed at the letdown and Severus sent him a glare.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Dumbledore continued. As the crowd dispersed he ordered Harry, Ron, and Hermione to stay behind. Argus was beginning to sob near Norris's body. "She's not dead Argus, just petrified."

"That's exactly what I thought! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very countercurse that could have spared her…" Lockhart exclaimed. Rose and Severus both rolled their eyes.

"But how she's been Petrified... I cannot say." Dumbledore spoke as he studied the blood on the wall that exclaimed that the chamber was open.

"Ask him! It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall!"

"You didn't see him do anything," Rose spoke up.

"Sir I swear! I never touched Mrs. Norris." Harry added.

"Rubbish!" Filch shouted.

"If I might headmaster." Snape stepped forward. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yes, I agree." Lockhart piped up. "You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail all evening."

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, Filch," Hermione explained. Severus and Dumbledore both still studied Harry, they both knew he was leaving something out but didn't realize it was the voices he began to hear that same night.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Dumbledore concluded. Rose noticed Severus and Dumbledore share a look.

"My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution to all."


	13. Chamber of Secrets 4

"Today we will be turning animals into water goblets." McGonagall demonstrated to the class before asking for a volunteer to go. She called on Ron and he tapped his rat with his broken wand, causing it to turn into a glass/rat hybrid. You must replace that wand, Mr. Weasley." Ron turned bright red and nodded.

"Okay." She went back to her desk and saw Hermione raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger." She called on her.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" The whole class seemed to take a deep breath.

"My subject is Transfiguration, Miss Granger," McGonagall answered.

"Yes, Professor. But there seems to be very little written about the Chamber of Secrets. For those of us with a personal interest in the subject, that is...disturbing." McGonagall sigh as Hermione insisted upon her discussing it.

"Very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who." Ron sarcastically whispered to Harry.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns." Hermione shook her head.

"Yes. Naturally, the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found." McGonagall tried to conclude but Hermione asked another question.

"But Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"

"The Chamber is said to be home to something that only the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... of a monster."

* * *

"I don't think I should have explained it." McGonagall paced in front of Rose's desk.

"I mean, you're right, there is no evidence of it." Rose tried to console her.

"Evidence or not you know how your nephew and his friends are. Oh dear, I hope nothing comes of it."

"Nothing will Minerva, trust me."

* * *

"Here it is, The Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another…" Hermione explained. Her, Ron, and Harry had come up with a plan to see if Draco was the 'heir of Slytherin'.

"You mean, Harry and I drink some of this stuff and we turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything!" Ron smiled.

"Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion."

"Well, how long will it take to make?" Harry asked.

"A month." Hermione frowned.

"A month!?" Harry squeaked. "But if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin... he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then."

"I know, but it's the only plan we've got." Hermione reasoned.

* * *

The next morning was one of the first Quidditch matches of the year. Rose was pale. She was sitting at the end of the second row in the faculty box and Severus sat between her and Lucius.

Severus didn't know how to calm her down, but staying between them was the least he felt he could do. The second Lucius walked into the box Severus felt enraged. When Lucius came in he came over to her right away. His first action was to greet her and kiss her hand and that's when Rose turned sheet white. It pissed Severus off and now he was stuck listening to Lucius's small talk. The whole affair got even worse when Rose noticed the rogue bludger that was on Harry's tail. She swore that she would slap Lucius if she found out it was his doing but at the same time she didn't dare look over at him. Harry and Malfoy continued the chase for the snitch until Malfoy suddenly crashed and fell off. Harry reached for the snitch after but the bludger hit his arm and he cried out in pain before grabbing the snitch with his good arm and also tumbling off the broom. Rose

Harry and Malfoy continued the chase for the snitch until Malfoy suddenly crashed and fell off of his broom. Harry reached for the snitch but the rogue bludger hit his arm hard. Rose winced and he cried out in pain before grabbing the snitch with his good arm. As he tumbled to the ground Rose immediately got to her feet and ran for the stairs. Lockhart had beat everyone to Harry and was attempting to heal the bone. When Rose walked up she felt sick.

"What did you do!?" She exclaimed, pushing Lockart out of the way and grabbing Harry's arm.

"Ah. Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. The point is, the bones are no longer broken."

"NOT BROKEN!" She cried out. "YOU DIDNT LEAVE HIM WITH ANY BONES." Harry held up his arm and looked like a wet noodle. Hagrid stepped in to calm Rose down and they took Harry to the hospital wing. Lucius and Severus had taken Malfoy a few minutes earlier.

Rose explained everything to Madam Pomfrey when they got there and the nurse searched for a potion she had on hand.

"He should have been brought straight to me! I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back…" She scolded the crowd of students that were with Harry.

"You will be able to won't you?" Hermionie asked.

"Oh, I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is nasty business." Harry took a drink and spit it back out. "Well, what did you expect pumpkin juice?"

Rose didn't notice when Lucius slipped away from Malfoy and Severus. He told them he was going to leave but instead took a detour to Rose's classroom. He looked around and sat at her desk, patiently waiting for when she would return.

* * *

Rose left a little while later, right before Harry was about to go to sleep. She rubbed her eyes and went to her office to grade some papers, grading always calmed her down. She was glad she didn't have to speak to Lucius other than to greet him, but the stress of his presence weighed heavy on her. She shut the door to her classroom and froze when she saw the figure at her desk.

"I feared I wouldn't get a chance to speak with you so I thought I'd come wait for you." Lucius smiled.


	14. Chamber of Secrets 5A

The follow up to this chapter will be up at 11! You've got a two-parter today puddin's.

* * *

"Oh please don't look at me like that." Lucius noticed her pale face and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" She gulped.

"You didn't answer my letters so I thought I'd come see you in person."

"I don't have anything to say to you Lucius, not since you abused me." Rose snapped, crossing her arms.

"I think about what I did to you every day with shame and regret." He stood and walked up close to her.

"Then why did you even do it." Rose frowned, taking a step back.

"I guess in some sick and twisted way I felt like I deserved it. Like I would repent my guilt by hurting what I cared about most. It's not easy falling in love and indulging in that with a muggle-born Rose, not for me anyway."

"Sorry I made things so hard." She sarcastically remarked, turning away from him. "I'm physically scared because of you and you're lamenting this? You chose to pursue me, Lucius. Severus only introduced us, you're the one who made it more."

"I hate myself every day for what I chose to do to you. Please just hear me out." He begged, clutching her shoulders and gently turning her back to face him. "You gave me what purebloods couldn't. You gave me a reason to be alive, you showed me what it means to be in love. When I first pursued you it was completely out of my own selfish desire to just have you physically but it became so much more." Lucius explained.

"Lucius..." Rose tried to pull away but he fell to his knees at her feet.

"Rose, please. Look at Narcissa. I've given her the heir to continue our pure bloodline and now I mean nothing. We don't love each other. We barely like each other. But you. I love you." He desperately was trying to convince her to take him back. Lucius stood and reached into his pocket retrieving a small box that he then set on the table. "I have to tell you what I wanted to that night." Rose was becoming confused and angry with herself for letting him do this, she felt herself falling under his spell again like she had years before. In her mind, it was beginning to sound like another chance to distract her from her feelings for Severus and her pain.

"What is it?" She was in a trance, Lucius cupped her face with one hand and snaked his other around her waist.

"Rose, I want to leave this behind for you. All you need to do is tell me you want that too." He traced her lower lip with his thumb and right as he went in to kiss her they heard the classroom door open. It was Severus.

"Lucius, I thought you went home." The Professor spoke, Rose saw Severus's face turn red but she couldn't tell why. She separated from Lucius and he straightened his coat.

"I was about to but I got caught up with an old friend." He explained.

"I can see that." Severus coldly spoke, the two men locked eyes for a long while. Severus was enraged, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this mad. "But as I do recall Lucius, you..."

"I take back our agreement." Lucius cut him off, retrieving his cane and hat. He went to make an exit but paused beside Severus. "You see, it's up to Rose and what she wants, your words hold no significance to me now."

Lucius left and Severus avoided her gaze. They were quiet for a long time. She grabbed the box Lucius left behind and opened it, gasping at the ring. She felt a swift wave of emotions and leaned against the desk.

"Will you take him back?" Severus finally spoke.

"I don't think so?" She spoke, her tone unsure. Severus felt a wave of red-hot jealousy and frowned. "Severus, what was he talking about when he said the bit about your agreement."

"The night you came to me with your wounds I tracked him down to The Three Broomsticks and I ordered him to never speak to you again." Severus crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" She snapped, Severus took offense at the question.

"I was trying to protect you!" He snapped.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Rose argued. She was frustrated and all over the place. She misinterpreted Severus's wish to protect her by assuming it came from a brotherly instinct. She took it as another sign that he would never love her as a partner. "I'm a grown woman."

"Look at what he did to you and you want him back!" They were both shouting now.

"You won't make this choice for me." She coldly spoke.

"Rose, please. You don't deserve this, you deserve better than him." When Severus finished his statement Rose waited for him to say more. She wanted Severus to take her in his arms and tell her that he would give her more than Lucius could, that she should choose him over Lucius. When nothing like that came Rose began to cry. Severus froze. "Rose?"

Once again she got her hopes up and they were crushed. Her cries turned into sobs. Severus felt bad he watched her sit down when the sobs began to wrack her body. He went to sit beside her and try to comfort her but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Just go." She snapped. He frowned and obeyed.


	15. Chamber of Secrets 5B

Severus went to his own classroom and sat at his desk. He was lost in thought. For years he had always denied any feelings outside of friendship when it came to Rose, especially after Lily's death. But after this, he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't jealous of Lucius's romantic relationship with her. That these feelings of anger weren't just because he cared about her as a friend and hated Lucius. This anger he experienced that evening was too similar to how he felt about James.

Severus stood up and went to Dumbledor's office, it was evening now. He only had to knock once before the headmaster greeted him.

"Severus? What can I do for you?"

"I need to see the Mirror of Erised _._ I have to know." Dumbledore perked an eyebrow but let him go into his office.

"Know what?" The headmaster asked as Severus stood in front of the mirror. Severus waited a long moment before answering, his face gradually curling up in horror. "I had to be sure."

Dumbledore saw him begin to shake and his eyes fill with tears.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, "be sure of what?"

"Why isn't it Lily?" He heard the quiver in Severus's voice as he tried to hold back tears. Dumbledore hadn't counted on this happening.

"Well...what's in the mirror." He carefully spoke.

"It can't be this." Severus shook his head and covered his face. "It can't. It's selfish."

"Severus..." Dumbledore began before Severus answered.

"It's Rose." Dumbledore froze. "No! It can't be this!" Severus shouted as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"The mirror can only show us the deepest, most desperate desires Severus. You..." Dumbledore sadly spoke.

"It should be showing Lily alive!" Severus shouted. "I don't deserve anything else after what I did. That's what my life is. It's serving Lily and repenting for what I did to her. IT'S NOT THIS."

Severus had seen himself and Rose in the mirror. In it's envisioning of his desires he was smiling at her and she was smiling at him. He embraced her in the vision. Running his fingers through her hair, breathing in her scent. He took her waist and kissed her deeply. When he couldn't watch it anymore and went to the window.

"Severus," Dumbledore spoke, walking up beside him.

"Headmaster." He answered, knowing what the older wizard was about to say.

"I order you to suppress these desires. If Voldemort is to return and rest assured he will, it would only cause the two of you pain when you have to carry out your duties as a double agent. It'll get in the way of everything. Besides, you're right. You are still here to repent for Lily's death." Dumbledore was calm and had no problem ordering Severus to repress his desires, for the greater good it was necessary. Severus was silent and let the words sink in, slowly nodding.

"Yes, headmaster."


	16. Chamber of Secrets 6

Severus and Dumbledore were both quiet. Severus was sitting at the headmaster's desk lost in thought about Rose. Dumbledore paced in front of the mirror. A knock at the door startled both of them.

"Albus. Please, you have to come with me." McGonagall entered the room. "There's been another attack."

"Very well." He sighed and turned to Severus.

"Go get some rest, you need it after tonight." Severus obeyed and then Dumbledore went off with McGonagall.

* * *

"What's happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked as they studied the petrified body of student Colin Creevey, a student who took a lot of pictures and was a huge fan of Harry. He was clutching his camera and his eyes were shut tight. He had been brought to the hospital wing about an hour before they arrived.

"There's been another attack," Dumbledore answered, pulling the camera from the student's hands.

"Perhaps he managed to get a picture of his attacker…" McGonagall observed. Dumbledore opened the camera and the film exploded in a puff of smoke.

"What does this mean, Albus?" McGonagall squeaked.

"It means our students are in great danger, Minerva. Mr. Creevey was fortunate. If not for this camera he would surely be dead."

"What should I tell the staff, Albus?"

"Tell them the truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them it's as we feared. The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

* * *

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" Lockhart was on a dueling stage set up in the Great Hall. The students looked at him with blank stares. "Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions...for full details, see my published works."

Rose sigh. She had been forced to attend this dueling club meeting because of Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't trust Lockhart enough to let him run the club unsupervised, and he was worried about the chamber being opened and wanted the students to always be in close proximity to as many professors as possible. So he forced Severus to be Lockhart's assistant and Rose to go and supervise the two men.

Her and Severus had been avoiding each other. This was the first time in about a week they had been in each other's company. When Severus saw her from the stage he waved and offered a small smile. She waved and returned it.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Rose rolled her eyes and scoffed a bit from the corner of the room. The two men approached each other and bowed before stepping ten paces to either end of the dueling stage. Lockhart counted down to three and when he reached three Severus quickly stepped forward.

"Expelliarmus." Lockhart flew backward hitting the end of the stage hard. Rose giggled a bit. Severus sent a quick glance toward her to see if she saw him disarm Lockhart and smiled to himself when she looked amused and impressed.

"Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy." Lockhart struggled to his feet.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor," Severus suggested. The two men stared each other down for a moment.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?" Severus asked, genuinely not wanting Harry to go to the hospital wing again because of Lockhart's oversights. He turned on his heels and helped pull Malfoy up to the stage.

Rose watched as the two boys approach each other. She thought about how Lucius described his son. As a way for him and his wife to continue their bloodline. She sighed. Harry looked at her nervously and she flashed him a thumbs up.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. ONLY to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two…" Malfoy shot off a spell early, catching Harry off guard and sending him flying backward. Rose frowned. After landing, Harry raised his wand.

"Rictusempra!" Malfoy was sent flying back in the same manner.

"I said disarm only!" Rose stood and began to weave her way through the students, Lockhart was desperately trying to get the boys to just disarm. When Rose got up onto the stage Malfoy sent another spell at Harry.

"Serpensortia!" A long black snake slithered out of the end of the wand.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Severus was also annoyed at Lockhart and at Malfoy.

"Allow me!" Lockhart insisted as he raised his wand Rose simply snatched it out of his hand before he could shout another spell.

The snake began to target one of the students off to the side of the stage and before Severus could say anything to get rid of the snake Harry began to speak to the snake in parseltongue. Rose felt her stomach flop and exchanged a worried look with Severus. The snake followed Harry's orders and slumped into the middle of the stage. Severus shouted a spell and the snake dissolved. The students around Harry began to panic and leave and Rose took his shoulder.

"Harry, come on."

* * *

"You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?" Ron frowned. The trio retreated with Rose to her office. She was making them tea as they talked about what just happened.

"I'm a what?"

"You can talk to snakes," Hermione explained.

"I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No. They can't." Rose spoke up, passing them mugs. "It's not a very common gift, Harry."

"This is bad." Hermione frowned. Harry looked from Hermione to Rose.

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack…"

"Oh, that's what you said to it." Ron cut him off.

"You were there! You heard me!" Harry was getting upset.

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language." Ron matter-of-factly answered.

"I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize…how can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

"I don't know, Harry. But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was creepy." Hermione sign.

"Harry, listen," Rose spoke up. "There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly. And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-grandson or something." Ron squeaked between sips of the tea.

"Ron I don't know about that." Rose chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm not. I… can't be." Harry frowned.

* * *

That evening Rose was up late in her office again. She heard some sounds outside her classroom while she was grading and perked up.

"Severus?" The sounds became quiet. She curiously stood. "Lucius?"

Rose jumped when she felt something crawling on her foot and saw a bunch of spiders exiting through her classroom window that was behind her desk. One had crawled over her foot in an attempt to flee. She looked at the path they took and suddenly heard the noise again, this time right behind her. It took on a slithering sound as it got closer and she began to shake. It was a basilisk, that's why the spiders were crawling away, that's why the Collin had been petrified. This is what Minerva meant when she told the staff Hogwarts wasn't safe. She felt a warm presence behind her as the snake hissed in her ear. She looked into the window's reflection and screamed in terror, bringing her hands to cover her eyes after the serpent gazed into her eyes. All of a sudden everything went black and she was petrified.

Severus found her body a few hours later.


	17. Chamber of Secrets 7

Please review and follow, I'd love to know what you think puddins. :)

* * *

Severus barged into the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" He shouted, looking around. She came out of the back storage closet and was surprised to see him worked up and distressed.

"Professor Snape? I was about to head to my quarters, is anything the matter?" She set down some of the jars she had pulled from the storage closet on her desk.

"It's Rose. You have to come with me. I was going to see her in her office and uh she was petrified." He explained pulling her toward the door. Pomfrey noticed tears springing up in the corner of his eyes. She tugged at his arm and stopped him.

"Dearie. You go carry her here, be as careful as possible, and I'll go get Dumbledore." Severus nodded, taking a deep breath before they parted ways.

When he got back to her classroom she was in the same position. Severus felt a lump in his throat and gulped. He picked her up with ease and carried her bridal style to the hospital wing. When he got there he saw McGonagall was pacing at the entrance waiting for him. When Pomfrey went to get Dumbledore she had first run into McGonagall and told her about the news. McGonagall didn't want to believe it. When she saw Severus she dashed to him. She put her hand to her mouth and he saw her tremor a bit when she saw Rose's petrified body.

"They made up a bed for her." There was a slight quiver in her voice. Severus followed her to the back of the hospital wing and laid her down.

* * *

At the same time, Harry and Ron were across the castle, they had just taken the Polyjuice Potion and changed into Crabbe and Goyle's clothing. As they scuttled around the dungeons looking for the Slytherin Common Room they were stopped.

"Excuse me!" Percy was making the prefect rounds. He saw the two from afar and was annoyed at the sight of them.

"What are you doing down here!?" Ron snapped as Crabbe. Percy eyed them with a toxic glare.

"I happen to be a school prefect. You, on the other hand, have no business wandering around the school corridors at this hour of the night. Names?" Percy curtly replied. Harry and Ron began to panic when all of a sudden Draco came around the corner and saved them.

"Crabbe? Goyle? Where have you been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" He called as he approached the three students. Percy frowned. "And what are you doing down here Weasley?" Malfoy snapped at Percy. Both Ron and Harry imminently tensed.

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy. You want to show a little bit more respect to a school Prefect." He snapped. Malfoy rolled his eyes and lead Harry and Ron away. Percy fumed, but when he saw them enter the common room he let it go and continued his rounds.

* * *

They three boys sat around in the Slytherin common room.

"You'd never know the Weasley's were purebloods. They way they behave." Malfoy matter-of-factly spoke, much to Ron's distaste. "They're an embarrassment to the Wizarding World all of them." Ron tensed up and balled his hands into fists. Harry nudged him just as Malfoy noticed.

"What's wrong with you Crabbe?" Draco asked.

"Stomachache." Ron flatly responded, shifting uncomfortably.

"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't done a story on these attacks. I supposed Dumbledore is trying to hush it up. Father always said it was the worst thing to happen to this place."

"You're wrong!" Harry suddenly snapped. Draco looked at him with big eyes for a moment in shock before standing and taking on an intimidating gaze.

"What? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore?" He snapped.

"Yeah…Harry Potter." Harry improved. Draco's raging gaze fell and turned into one of amusement.

"Good one Goyle! You're absolutely right. I'm also thinking there is a runner-up. I found out this summer that my father had an affair with one of the Professors here. My mum and him fought about it when he took up that position on the board of Hogwarts."

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance.

"With who?" Ron asked when Draco gave them an expecting glance.

"That horrible half-blood Professor Evans." Harry felt sick all of a sudden as Draco answered.

"That can't be right." He observed.

"Mum found a letter he had written to her and forgot to send off from the summer I was born. It said a bunch about how he wanted to see her again." Draco shook his head. "Mum says that Father just wanted a plaything though, a half-blood that he could have ordered around and done nasty stuff with. Father won't talk about it with me. He just says to mind myself and my studies. You know? Professor Evans always fails me. I think it's because my Father was immune to her half-blood whore schemes."

Harry tensed up again, he didn't like one bit how Malfoy was talking about the Weasley's already. But this new accusation aimed at Rose was almost too much for him to take. He made a mental note to go see his aunt and demand an explanation as soon as possible. Draco's thoughts drifted to his jealousy of Harry again.

"You know I think she's Potter's aunt too," Draco observed. "I can't believe people actually think Potter is the heir of Slytherin."

"Well, then you must have some idea who's behind it all," Harry asked, glad to move toward the information they needed so they could get out of there sooner.

"You know I don't Goyle! I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to repeat myself for you to get it?' He paced in front of the two for a moment thinking. "You know, today my father said this, it's been fifty years since the Chamber was open. But he wouldn't tell me who opened it. Only that they were expelled. The last time it was opened, a mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one is killed again. As for me...I hope it's Granger."

Once Draco had finished speaking Ron went into fight or flight and darted to his feet. Harry stopped him before Ron could blow their cover. Malfoy frowned at the reaction.

"What's going on with you two! You're acting very…odd." He observed.

"It's his stomach ache," Harry answered, shooting Ron a look. When Ron returned it, his glare quickly turned to a look of shock. Harry's did the same. They both noticed that their features were coming back and they darted out of the common room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Draco shouted after them as they fled to the abandoned bathroom where Hermione was waiting for them.


	18. Chamber of Secrets 8

The next morning during breakfast in The Great Hall Harry noticed that Rose, Snape, and McGonagall were missing from the Professor's table. Ron also noticed. Hermione hadn't joined them, she was still in recovery from accidentally plucking a cat hair and using it in her Pollyjuice Potion.

"We can go ask her after breakfast mate?" Ron suggested. They both wanted to figure out if Malfoy was telling the truth or not about Rose and Lucius. Before Harry could respond Dumbledore tapped his glass to quiet the hall and stood to make an announcement. As he began explaining about the new safety regulations at Hogwarts the students at the Gryffindor table became a bit distracted by McGonagall entering the Great Hall and approaching Harry. She knelt beside him. He noticed large bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept, and her eyes were red and swollen as if she'd been crying.

"Mr. Potter, I need you to join me please." She spoke. When Harry got up he joined her to the Hospital Wing. He saw Severus sitting beside a cot in the far corner. When Severus saw him he immediately stood and made his way out of the wing without a word. Harry looked to McGonagall.

"Professor?" He was shaking a bit with worry. "What's happened?"

"This may be a bit of a shock. But it's the same as with Collin, she's only petrified." McGonagall explained. Harry could hear her get choked up as she spoke, she seemed to be trying to convince herself as well as him. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Harry quickly answered, eager to go and see what happened. McGonagall led him to the cot and he saw Rose. Her body was grey and her arms were up covering her face. Harry felt his chest get tight and looked up at McGonagall in horror. She sat him down when he looked a bit pale.

"You can stay if you need to, Dumbledore has excused you from classes today." She explained, gesturing to Madam Pomphrey to bring Harry a glass of pumpkin juice.

* * *

Dumbledore had, along with the new safety restrictions, made sure to tell the students that Rose's classes were canceled until a substitute Professor could take her place. After breakfast, he penned a letter to the representatives of the Hogwarts Board of Governors explaining the event and the need for a substitute Professor.

Lucius received the letter that afternoon. As he read it he felt his face grow hot. His hand clenched the letter tightly and he crumpled it into a ball in his fist. He took a long breath and grabbed his cloak.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa snapped as he headed for the door, perking an eyebrow at him.

"I have to take care of something." He snapped back, leaving and slamming the door behind him.


	19. Chamber of Secrets 9

Lucius arrived at the castle by sundown, because of his status on the Board of Governors he could easily waltz into the school and make his way to the hospital wing. When he arrived, he saw the corner of the wing was cut off from view by a large sheet and made his way over. Madame Pomfrey saw him but didn't even bother trying to stop him, she reasoned that visiting hours would be over soon anyway.

Lucius tossed back the curtain and stopped in his tracks. He was met not only with Rose's petrified body but a visitor she had.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise." Lucius scowled, stepping into the closed off area and letting the curtain close back up behind him.

"Why are you here?" Severus frowned, not moving from his seat. Lucius let the question hang in the air as he leaned his cane against the edge of Rose's bed and took off his coat and hat.

"Don't act ignorant." Lucius finally spoke, he sat beside where Rose laid on the cot and brushed her hair with the back of his hand. Severus felt his blood begin to boil. "What happened?"

"Don't act ignorant." Severus hissed. He knew Lucius had something to do with the chamber opening. He couldn't figure out how, but he had a feeling deep in his gut. Lucius chuckled but didn't take his eyes off her. When he gave Ginny the diary he didn't expect any harm to come to Rose, it frustrated him to no end that he indirectly caused this.

"So Severus, why are you so protective of this woman?" Lucius calmly asked, looking over at him. Severus furled his brow in response to the question.

"She's the only friend I've got." He answered, aware that he was only being half-honest. Lucius perked an eyebrow.

"I know you Severus, you, don't have to lie to me. Not here when it's just the two of us. She's in a coma she won't know what you say." Severus ignored him and looked back down at Rose. Lucius could see the affection in Severus's eyes when he looked at her. "Did she turn you down?"

"I haven't told her," Severus spoke after a long moment. Lucius was struck with surprise. He had only been taunting Severus, he had no idea that he had also developed feelings for her.

"Visiting hours are over." Madame Pomfrey announced, storming into the closed off area. Lucius nodded at her and looked at Severus. They shared a look. It was both a look that held a silent agreement and understanding and with that, the two men left.

* * *

As the months went by more and more students became petrified. Hermione was one of the latest victims of the basilisk. Lucius was determined to use this as a reason to get Dumbledore removed from his headmaster position.

Harry and Ron decided to use the invisibility cloak to visit Hagrid to question him after discovering that he may have been the one to first open the Chamber years before. They sat at his small table as Hagrid took a small cake out of the oven.

"Are you okay? Hagrid? Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked as Hagrid passed him and Ron a slice of cake.

"Oh, yea. I heard, all righ'." Hagrid sadly spoke, sitting down beside them.

"Hagrid…we have to ask you something. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked while Hagrid cut himself a slice. He sigh and began to answer but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Harry and Ron exchange glances and pull the invisibility cloak over their heads. Once the boys were hidden Hagrid nervously called to whoever was at the door.

"Come in…" The door swung open and Dumbledore entered the little cottage followed by Cornelius Fudge.

"Good evening, Hagrid," Dumbledore spoke, sounding a bit upset.

"Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come. Five attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. The ministry's got to act." Fudge spoke up. Hagrid felt his face go hot, he looked from Dumbledore to Fudge.

"I never... You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir…" Hagrid protested, knowing what was coming next. Dumbledore nodded and turned to Fudge.

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence." He calmly spoke. Fudge frowned and crossed his arms.

"Look, Albus, Hagrid's record is against him. I've got to take him." Fudge argued. Hagrid felt his stomach flop.

"Take me? Where? Not Azkaban!" He pleaded, knowing he was innocent.

"For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid. More a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be released with a full apology…" Fudge tried to explain. He was interrupted by a sharp tap on the door. After a pause Lucius let himself in, looking pleased. Harry glared.

"Already here, Fudge? Good, good…" He sneered at Dumbledore and Hagrid as he spoke. Hagrid was enraged at his presence.

"What're you doin' here! Get outta my house!" Hagrid snapped, his face flushing a deep red.

"My dear man, please, believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your…house. I simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here." Lucius coldly spoke. Dumbledore perked an eyebrow.

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. What with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle- borns left at Hogwarts. And we all know what an awful loss that would be." As Lucius spoke he passed a roll of parchment to Fudge.

"Now, see here, Lucius. Dumbledore suspended. No, no... last thing we want right now... If Dumbledore can't stop these attacks... I mean to say, who can?" Fudge protested.

"That remains to be seen, but as all twelve governors have voted…" Lucius began.

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten before they agreed!" Hagrid cut him off. Lucius turned to him, visibly annoyed.

"I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that." He sourly spoke. "The damning piece of evidence for the rest of the members, as they state, was when Hogwarts temporarily lost a professor because of these attacks."

"Yeh can take Dumbledore! Take him away an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin's next!" Hagrid continued until Dumbledore cut him off.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid!" He turned to Lucius and took a step closer to him. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall, of course, step aside. However, you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who... ask for it." He looked toward the corner of the room and Harry felt his eyes contact his. He gulped.

The party turned to leave but before Hagrid joined them he stopped for a moment.

"If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do is follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! Tha's all I'm sayin'."


	20. Chamber of Secrets 10

_Here we are at the end of "The Chamber of Secrets"! Your support means the world to me puddins! Please keep letting me know your thoughts about the story, I can't wait for you to read what's in store for the next film._

* * *

After the men had all left Harry and Ron followed the spiders in Hagrid's hut to the dark forest. After meeting Aragog in Spiders Hollow and having Hagrid's innocence confirmed the Spiders attacked and the duo was forced to flee.

* * *

The next evening Ron and Harry were spending their dinner looking through some books and investigating further about the Basilisk when suddenly McGonagall's voice echoed through the corridor.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor. Immediately." There was an urgency in her voice. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Let's follow them," Ron whispered, Harry agreed and they crept after the Professors.

At the second-floor corridor, McGonagall stood before a tarnished wall. All the professors except Lockhart were surrounding her. Harry and Ron both gasped and exchanged glances when they saw what McGonagall had found. In blood on the wall was a statement that declared that a student had been taken into the chamber.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. A student has been taken by the monster. Into the Chamber itself. I'm afraid we shall have to send the students home." McGonagall spoke up, clearly distraught. Suddenly Lockhart joined the group.

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" He happily asked, not noticing the words on the wall.

"Just the man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Snape answered, rolling his eyes. Lockhart flushed red and adjusted his collar nervously.

"My m-moment?" Lockhart chuckled, trying to dispel the wish to send him to save the students.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape continued. Sweat began to form on Lockhart's brow.

"D-did I? I don't recall…" He chuckled again.

"That settles it. We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster Gilderoy. After all your skills are a legend." McGonagall assured him.

"V-very well. I'll - I'll be in my office, getting - getting ready." Lockhart nervously spoke up.

"The rest of us should go and inform the students what has happened," McGonagall ordered, turning to the other Professors.

"Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?" Pomona Sprout asked, nervously eyeing the writing on the wall.

"Ginny Weasley," McGonagall answered. Ron turned pale and his knees began to shake.

* * *

When the Professors separated Harry and Ron immediately took a detour to Lockhart's office and found him packing up to flee. After discovering that he was a fraud that used memory charms to steal accomplishments from other witches and wizards the two angrily forced Lockhart to come with them. They went to the bathroom to find Moaning Myrtle, the spiders had also revealed that she was the student that had been murdered when the chamber had first been opened years before, and she helped them discover the entrance to the Chamber.

The three traveled through a series of tunnels until Lockhart attempted to use Ron's broken wand to erase Harry and Ron's memory. The broken wand caused the spell to backfire and the force of it bouncing back caused a section of the pipes to cave in and separate Harry from the other two. Harry continued to the Chamber, where he found Voldemort again. After a fight with the Basilisk to save Ginny, Harry had to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes in the process.

* * *

Harry and Ron took Ginny and Lockhart to the Hospital Wing and then Harry insisted that the two of them go to Dumbledore's office. Like Harry hoped, the headmaster was sitting at his desk.

"You two realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?" Dumbledore spoke up when they walked into his office. Harry and Ron exchanged glances and put their heads down.

"Yes, sir." They both answered.

"And that there is sufficient evidence to expel you both?" Dumbledore continued, he looked up at them over the top of his glasses, his eyes were twinkling. "Therefore, it seems only fitting that you both receive Special Awards for Services to the School. And - let me see - yes, I think two hundred points apiece, which, I believe, should be more than enough to secure Gryffindor the House Cup.

"Thank you, sir." Harry and Ron both spoke up, smiling at each other. Dumbledore got up from his desk and approached the two. He passed a letter to Ron.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. We need our gamekeeper back." He smiled. Ron nodded and took the envelope. Once he left Dumbledore turned to Harry and thanked him for his actions in the chamber. After the two talked for a bit Lucius stormed in dragging Dobby the House Elf.

"Dobby! This is your Master? The family you serve is the Malfoys!" Harry exclaimed. Dobby nodded and Lucius began to argue with Dumbledore. Revealing that he had threatened the other members of the board and been excused from his post on the Board of Governors. After Lucius left with Dobby, Harry had a plan and took off his sock. He stuffed it into the diary as he followed Lucius out.

"Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours." Harry shouted after him, giving him back the diary. Lucius glared.

"Mine? I don't know what you're talking about." He frowned.

"I think you do, sir. I think you slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley." Harry observed. Malfoy passed Dobby the diary.

"Prove it." He coldly spoke, staring at Harry until Dobby suddenly squealed, pulling the sock from the pages.

"Master has given Dobby a sock. Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is... free!" He exclaimed.

"What? I didn't…" Lucius exclaimed. He realized that Harry had orchestrated this and turned to him glaring.

"You've lost me my servant!" He growled.

"That's not the only thing." Harry crossed his arms. "You stay away from my Aunt."

Lucius felt his face turn bright red and drew his wand. Before Lucius could attack Harry, Dobby stepped between the two and sent Lucius flying backward with a snap of his fingers. Lucius rose to his feet.

"Mark my words, Harry Potter. You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days. They were meddlesome fools too." He snapped before he stormed off.

* * *

Severus was waiting in Rose's office. Pomfrey had told him that she should be okay to leave the wing that evening. He was nervously pacing by the windows that lined one of the walls, watching the sunset. When the door opened, he felt his heart jump. He turned on his heel and met Rose's eyes. They both looked at each other for a moment until Rose ran and embraced him in a big hug that he quickly returned.


	21. Younger Years 1

_I'm really excited for this chapter puddins! I've really wanted to explore some of Rose's own school years at Hogwarts so this is one of the first "Younger Years" chapters (aside from the first two chapters of this whole story). Please review/follow and let me know what you think!_

* * *

 _1973 - Night of Rose's acceptance letter._

When Rose and McGonagall returned to her house her parents scolded her for sneaking out. The Professor chuckled as she half-heartedly apologized and her parents sent her upstairs to pack. Rose ran up the stairs and quickly began tossing her clothes onto the bed to fold. She was eager to leave the house and her family.

"Did you know?" A voice asked. Rose jumped and turned to see Lily at the door. She glared.

"Know what?" She asked, beginning to carefully fold up her clothes. Lily wandered in and studied the pile of clothes.

"That you were a witch," Lily explained, leaning against the bed frame.

"No," Rose answered. The two girls were quiet for a moment as Rose continued to pack.

"I'll miss you." Lily finally spoke up to break the silence. "I'm excited to go to school with you."

"No, you're not." Rose snapped at her, closing her trunk and taking it off the bed. Lily was a bit surprised at the outburst.

"Yes, I am." She frowned, looking at Rose with a hurt look. Rose just glared at her.

"I'm leaving. You're not the only special one now Lily." She spoke as she brushed past her sister.

Rose made her way down the stairs and heard McGonagall reassuring her parents about money. She was explaining that since Hogwarts made the mistake that they would pay for Rose's supplies and uniforms. McGonagall noticed Rose sit on the trunk. She fidgeted impatiently as they continued talking and sorting everything out.

"It's a long commitment, she will be gone for a year." McGonagall smiled, shaking the parent's hands.

"Anything to get her caught up." Her mother spoke. Rose quickly hugged her parent's goodbye and joined McGonagall to the door to leave, Lily and Petunia watched from the stairs. When they left McGonagall began to explain the schedule.

"Now Rose. Tonight we are going to get back to Diagon Alley and stay there for the night. In the morning you and I will go get your supplies and uniforms. Then when we get to Hogwarts tomorrow evening I will show you to the summer dormitories and give you the password. Classes are set to begin on Monday, two days from today." McGonagall explained. "There are some other summer school students that are older but there is only one other student, a boy, from your own year."

"Okay." Rose smiled. "When will I meet him?"

"You'll meet him on Monday," McGonagall answered. They took a night bus to the train station and then got two rooms to stay in at the Three Broomsticks Inn. McGonagall stayed in a room across the hall from Rose. All night she laid in bed too excited to sleep and when morning came McGonagall was surprised to find her ready bright and shopping went by fast and by that afternoon they were on the way to Hogwarts. As they approached the castle Rose felt tears welt in her eyes.

"It's so pretty." She exclaimed. McGonagall smiled as she watched the girl staring at the castle. While they walked to Dumbledore's office she was amused at Rose's awe at everything she saw, especially the moving paintings. When they arrived the sorting hat was waiting for them. Dumbledore was away but had trusted McGonagall with access to his office. McGonagall had Rose sit down and she placed the hat on top of her head. Within a few moments, the hat shouted Gryffindor.

"That's my house?" Rose beamed.

"Yes dearie, that's your house." McGonagall nodded.

* * *

Monday morning Rose was up bright and early again. She skipped to The Great Hall for breakfast and sat apart from the group of people. Most of them were second and third years. There were about 20 summer school students altogether. They all stayed in the same dormitories with their respective genders. When Rose went to class she saw a single boy sitting in the front row. He had curly black hair and was wearing crisp robes that were obviously new and not second hand like hers. When the boy heard her footsteps he turned to look at her and smiled. He had vibrant gray eyes that looked directly into her own dull blue ones. She felt a lump in her throat when he smiled at her.

"You must be the other student." He observed. "My name is Sirius Black."


	22. Prisoner of Azkaban 1

_1993 - Summer Before Harry's Third Year_

Rose was giddily coming up with plans for the upcoming semester in her office. She was spending a lot more time with Severus. They would take long walks most evenings around Hogwarts grounds and often traveled to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley together to look around. It had gotten to the point where Dumbledore had to remind Severus of his priorities and forbid him once again to pursue his feelings for Rose. However, what he didn't know was that Rose and Severus kept their respective feelings under wraps and secret from each other. Both were still far too scared to admit their feelings to one another. But subconsciously they were beginning to fall in love.

Rose was interrupted from her work by a knock at the door. She shouted for the visitor to come in and she was greeted by McGonagall.

"Oh, dearie. I came as soon as I heard." McGonagall worriedly spoke, clutching a paper in her hands.

"The Daily Prophet?" Rose observed. "What is that for?"

McGonagall pulled a chair up close to Rose's desk and sat down, holding the paper tightly in her hands.

"I know how much you fancy Severus." She spoke in a hushed tone, McGonagall knew everything about Rose, especially her feelings for Severus. She was Rose's only trusted confidant and parental figure. "And I know how much time you both have been spending together lately, and I don't want this to interfere and I don't know if it will…"

"Minerva, what is it? It can't be that bad?" Rose replied, keeping her own voice hushed as well. McGonagall gave her a sad look and passed her the paper. Rose's smile immediately dropped. "When is this from?" She asked, feeling a sudden rush of emotions.

"This morning," McGonagall replied, she felt sad when she saw Rose's face grow pale.

Rose was faced with a wanted poster and photo of the first man that she had been in a relationship with through her years at Hogwarts. His image plastered the front page. It read;

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD? SIRIUS BLACK HAS ESCAPED AZKABAN!"

* * *

Harry was waiting beside the door for his Aunt Marge. She was an exceedingly horrible, disgusting person but he was determined to make the evening go well. His Uncle and Aunt had given him the ultimatum that if he wanted them to sign his permission slip to go to Hogsmeade then he would help the evening go by without an incident. When Aunt Marge stormed in with her bulldog she eyed Harry.

"Still here, are you?" She snootily observed, sticking her nose up. As the question hung in the air Harry felt his jaw clench.

"Yes." He managed to get out.

"Don't say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone. Damn good of my brother to keep you, if you ask me." Marge immediately snapped back, turning to Vernon and Petunia. "It'd have been straight to an orphanage if he'd been dumped on my doorstep."

Marge continued into the house, leading her giant bulldog. Harry could tell that tonight wasn't going to go as smooth as he hoped.

* * *

After dinner Marge caught Harry watching as she gave her dog a swig of brandy from her glass. She frowned and glared at him.

"What are you smirking at?! Where is it that you send him, Vernon?" She snapped.

"St. Brutus's. It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases." Vernon answered in a heartbeat. Harry felt his face turn red and his Uncle gave him a warning glare.

"I see. And do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" Marge snapped at Harry.

"Oh, yes. I've been beaten loads of times." He snapped back, crossing his arms. Aunt Marge looked satisfied at the answer.

"Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. Still. Mustn't blame yourself for how this one turned out, Vernon. It all comes down to blood. Bad blood. What is it the boy's father did, Petunia?" Marge asked,

"Nothing. He was unemployed." Petunia answered, taking a sip of her drink. Marge chuckled knowingly.

"Of course. And a drunk, I expect…" She began.

"That's a lie!" Harry snapped cutting her off, causing her glass to explode in her hand. Petunia jumped to her feet.

"Oh my goodness! Marge!" She yelped. Marge brushed it off.

"Not to worry, Petunia. I have a very firm grip." Marge chuckled as Petunia began to pick up the glass shards.

"You go to bed." Vernon scolded at Harry.

"Quiet, Vernon. It doesn't matter about the father. In the end, it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup. And from what I hear about your family Petunia, neither of your sisters are any good. Your youngest sister didn't even live with your family past starting school? Is that right…" Marge observed.

"Shut up!" Harry angrily shouted, cutting her off. In his anger, he didn't realize that he had set a curse on Marge. Because of it, she began blowing up like a balloon until she floated away. After seeing her fly off, Harry immediately gathered his things and left the house.

Harry stormed down the street until he got to a park where he decided to rest. He sat on the curb for a moment and looked around him at the dark street. A noise in the bush caught his attention and he froze when he saw two glowing eyes looking at him. He didn't want to move suddenly and slowly began to back up from the curb after hearing growling but the creature was scared away by the appearance of a bright, noisy bus. Harry stared with wide eyes at the bus that appeared out of nowhere and rubbed his eyes. A loud hiss rung through the night as the door opened to reveal a man dressed in a conductor's uniform.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." The man spoke, helping Harry up into the bus.


	23. Prisoner of Azkaban 2

It was the morning before students were set to arrive at school and Rose received a letter from Lupin right after breakfast.

The letter both surprised and excited her. She hadn't heard from Lupin since Sirius's trial. He had slipped off the radar like she had.

In his letter. Lupin explained that after everything happened so fast regarding Lily and James's death, he felt like he had no other option but to run and hide from the world and from himself. Rose could relate to him and teared up as she read his explanation for falling off the face of the Earth.

When Lily and James went into hiding only Rose and The Secret Keeper knew where they were in hiding. However, unbeknownst to everyone, Lily and James appointed Peter Pettigrew to be their secret keeper. Not Sirius Black as everyone, including Rose and Lupin expected. Therefore, Peter Pettigrew not only outed Lily and James's location but faked his death to frame Sirius for the crimes and Sirius was taken to Azkaban.

The letter concluded that Lupin was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and that he needed her to convince Snape to brew him Wolfsbane Potion.

As Rose began to pen a response she heard a sharp rap at the door.

"Come in." She spoke up, perking an eyebrow. To her surprise, the Minister of Magic and two representatives waltzed in.

"Good morning Miss. Evans. We have a few questions for you." He spoke up as one of the Wizards pulled out a pad of paper and pen.

Rose felt her heart sink. She knew this was about Sirius. She nodded and shifted in her chair.

"Is it true that you and Sirius Black were in a relationship starting in 1977 and ending in October of 1981?" He asked.

"Yes," Rose replied.

"Have you been in contact with Sirius Black in the last 12 years?" The Minister asked again.

"No sir," Rose responded again.

The questions continued in this manner for an hour and soon the Minister of Magic left. Severus saw them leave her office and frowned. He watched them walk down the hall toward Dumbledore's office and he entered Rose's classroom. She was putting a letter into an envelope.

"Severus." She smiled. He couldn't help but notice how emotionally drained she looked and gave her a hug to greet her.

"What was the Ministry doing?" He asked, worried.

"It was about Sirius." She sighed. "I don't want to go too far into it. Come on, walk with me to mail this letter. I have a favor to ask."

As the two walked to the owl tower they both discussed the Wolfsbane potion. Severus was hesitant, however, he didn't want to turn down a request that Rose had, so he agreed to honor it and help Lupin.

* * *

That evening Rose and Severus were sitting and talking. Only Professors were present so far in The Great Hall. Minerva couldn't help but notice how close the two were sitting and talking. She even saw Severus smile multiple times during the conversation. But soon the moment came to an end when another person entered the hall.

Rose turned when she heard the back door open and shut and her eyes lit up when she saw Lupin.

"Remus!" She smiled, getting up from her seat to embrace him. Severus joined her and quietly waited behind her. Rose and Lupin shared a hug.

"Rose, it's so good to see you." Lupin smiled. "I got your letter on the train."

Lupin's attention shifted to Snape and he outstretched his hand. Snape hesitantly shook it.

"I really appreciate your help." Lupin began. Severus nodded uncomfortably and the three went back to the table as the students began to file in. Rose sat in the middle of the two men.

Dumbledore walked up to the front podium.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor." There was a short applause and Lupin leaned over to briefly explain the fiasco on the train. Informing Rose that the Dementors attacked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Rose was immediately worried by this but Lupin assured her that Harry was fine. Dumbledore then went on to explain that Hagrid was the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor and that the Dementors of Azkaban would be staying at the castle until further notice until Sirus Black was apprehended.

Rose tensed up a bit at the news and Severus laid his hand on her forearm to reassure her. The two shared a smile and Lupin quietly observed the interaction between Rose and Severus.


	24. Prisoner of Azkaban 3

Harry was pacing around Rose's office. He had explained what happened with his Aunt and Uncle and about the Minister of Magic warning him about Sirius Black.

"Do you really think he's going to come after me Rose?" Harry asked, both fear and anger in his eyes.

"I don't think he will, but who's to say. I want you to still stay safe…" Rose began.

"You knew him, didn't you?" Harry asked, pulling a chair up in front of her desk and sitting in it.

"Yes," Rose answered. Harry frowned when she didn't say anything more.

"Tell me about him." Harry pressed.

"We dated for almost 4 years." Rose started.

"You dated!? When did you stop dating?" Harry asked, listening intently.

"We stopped dating at the beginning of October," Rose explained. "We got into an argument about…something."

Rose felt tears spring up in her eyes as memories flooded her brain. Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry." He softly spoke as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"It's not your fault Harry. It was just a hard time. I knew Sirius Black more than most and I still can't make myself believe he was responsible for your parent's death. But Harry, I promise you, if he is looking for you, it's not because he wants to hurt you." Rose got up and led him to the door as she explained. "It's just about curfew hours Harry. Go get some rest."

"Okay Rose, goodnight." Harry hugged her before he left for the Common Room.

* * *

Rose was walking around the library with Lupin a month later. She was looking for books for students to pass around and use in class and he wanted to accompany her.

"Harry's really disappointed that I can't sign his Hogsmeade slip." Rose sigh as she studied a few different books on the shelf to bring to class for her students to use.

"I talked to him earlier, he was out on the bridge sulking. We talked about Lily and James.' Lupin chuckled. "He was pretty disappointed."

"I tried. Dumbledore just wouldn't let me. He said I wasn't technically his guardian." Rose rubbed her eyes, switching out one of the books. Lupin was leaned against the shelf.

"I don't mean to change the subject." Lupin began, crossing his arms. "But I've been meaning to ask you something."

Rose looked away from the books to Lupin with a curious glance.

"What is it?" She asked. Lupin scratched his beard for a moment and shifted uncomfortably.

"I've noticed that you and Severus have been spending a lot of time together." He began, looking at her with an expectant glance and pausing. He noticed Rose turn red. She turned back to the books to try and hide it.

"We've spent a lot of time together since our days in school Remus. You know that." Rose deflected.

"You know what I mean Rose." Lupin smirked. "The vibes between you two seem a lot different. Are you two…"

"We're not." Rose chuckled. "Can you keep a secret Remus?"

"Of course I can. I mean who would I tell?" Lupin laughed. Rose giggled too, playfully slapping his arm.

"I wish we were more." She quietly spoke. Taking the books off the shelf.

"You can tell he cares about you," Lupin added, offering to hold the books for her.

"Thank you Remus. But it's just as friends." Rose sadly spoke, passing the books to him.

"I don't know. I wouldn't say that." Lupin chuckled as they went to check the books out.

* * *

After they dropped off the books they were approached by Dumbledore to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lupin and Rose made it just in time with Dumbledore to see the crowd of students just back from Hogsmeade. Dumbledore studied the scratches on the wall.

"Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady." Dumbledore ordered. Filch was looking up the staircase at a painting.

"There is no need for ghosts Professor," Filch spoke up, pointing to the painting to reveal where the Fat Lady had fled. The crowd journeyed up the steps and the Professors had to push through to the front.

"Dear lady. Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked. The Fat Lady peered from behind a large animal that she hid behind.

"Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black." The Fat Lady cried. The students all gasped.

Rose felt like she had been hit by a bus. Lupin saw her turn sickly pale in the blink of an eye and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you... follow Lupin and Rose to the Great Hall." Dumbledore ordered.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately gathered around Rose. She and Harry exchanged shaken up glances. Before Rose left that evening she reassured Harry that everything would be alright and left him with a big hug. Her and Lupin also parted ways and she hurried to her Professor suite.

Rose couldn't sleep all night. At about midnight she heard a knock at the door and her heart sank. She began to shake and stayed completely silent in fear.

"Rose, it's me." A voice called. It was Severus, and she quickly opened the door.

"I wanted to come as soon as I heard but I had to search the dungeons and meet with Dumbledore." He took her hands in his. "You look a bit pale. You should get some rest."

"I can't sleep. I've been trying for hours." Rose explained, sitting at the end of the bed. "I'm too nervous."

Severus suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach.

"If you want I can stay with you." He spoke up. Rose felt butterflies in her own stomach when she realized he was serious.

"I would like that." She nodded.

Rose laid down on one side of the bed and Severus took his outer robes and shoes off and hung them on the door, he left the rest of his clothes on and sat on the other side of the bed. Resting his back against the headboard.

"Get some rest." He softly spoke. Rose nervously laid her head on his lap and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. Severus gently patted her hair.

"Of course," Severus replied. Rose drifted to sleep in his lap and Severus stayed awake as long as he could.

Right before sunrise the door slowly and quietly opened and a figure of a dog appeared. It was Sirius. He felt his heart sink when he saw the figures on the bed and didn't dare change into his human form. He walked up and watched the pair for a moment. Severus's head was gently leaned to the right but he was still sitting up on the bed. His wand was clutched in one hand, and his other hand was resting on Rose's shoulder. Sirius shifted his gaze to Rose and he felt his eyes fill with tears. So many feelings and thoughts rushed back to him at once. She was as beautiful as he remembered. But this is what he was most afraid of. This is what he had always been most afraid of. Sirius put his head and tail down and left the room.


	25. Prisoner of Azkaban 4

"Turn to page 394," Snape ordered, walking around the front of the classroom. The students all exchanged glances.

"Excuse me sir, but where is Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. It had been the full moon the previous night and Lupin was recovering from his transformation. Snape had agreed to take Lupins place at the lecture.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time." Snape explained. "Page 394."

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks." Hermione began, studying the page about Werewolves. Severus rolled his eyes and ignored her. At Lupin's request, Severus was going to teach the lesson about Werewolves. After some thought, Lupin realized that he wouldn't be able to bring himself to cover the material.

"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?" Snape asked. Hermione's hand immediately went into the air and he noticed that all the other students were staring at him with blank faces.

"No one? How... disappointing." He observed before nodding toward Hermione.

"An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans responds only to the call of its own kind." She answered. Severus nodded again and turned toward the class.

"As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it." He flatly spoke. The whole class groaned.

"But sir, its Quidditch tomorrow." Harry pouted.

"Well, I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limbs will not excuse you. Page 394." He snapped before starting the lecture.

* * *

The next day during the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch game it was pouring rain. Rose and McGonagall were bundled up in the back of the Professor's box. They both held onto a large umbrella that they were sharing to prevent the large gusts of wind from taking it. Toward the end of the game when the two seekers were going for the snitch the Professors lost Harry in the clouds.

Rose began to nervously fiddle with her coat strings. And after what seemed like forever Harry began to fall from the sky. Rose grabbed McGonagall's arm out of fear.

"Harry!" She shouted. All of a sudden Dumbledore rose to his feet, a look of rage on his face.

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM" He shouted, slowing Harry's decent. Rose and McGonagall hurried from the box down to the stadium where they then carried him from the field to the hospital wing.

* * *

A few weeks later Harry had been gifted the Mauderers Map and used it to sneak into Homemade. He was joining Ron and Hermione to the Three Broomsticks Inn when they saw Rose, McGonagall, and the Minister of Magic being led into the tavern by the landlady Rosmerta. The three students exchanged glances.

"Rosmerta! I trust business is good?" The minister greeted her. Rosmerta stuck her nose up,

"It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night." She snapped, crossing her arms. Rose sniffled and wiped her nose with a handkerchief. She had been sick for the past few days and miserable but McGonagall asked her to tag along to this meeting.

"We have a killer on the loose." Fudge pointed out, trying to defend his actions as the Minister of Magic.

"Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade! And what would bring him here?" Rosmerta snapped sarcastically.

"Harry Potter." Fudge then led them upstairs. To Ron and Hermione's dismay, Harry followed with his invisibility cloak.

Rose sat in an armchair by the fire, she removed her hat, but for fear of making her illness worse left her winter robes on. She sneezed and fiddled with her handkerchief.

"So tell me what is this about," Rosmerta demanded. McGonagall removed her winter outer robes and explained.

"Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents realized they were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. Rose here knew. And another one who did was Black. And he told You-Know-Who." McGonagall explained. Rose shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"He led You-Know-Who to them that night and he killed one of their friends Peter Pettigrew." Fudge continued.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta asked as McGonagall sat on one of the couches.

"Yes, little lump of a boy? Always tagging after Sirius Black and James." McGonagall explained.

"Oh! I do remember him. Never let James and Sirius out of his sight. What's he got to do with it?" Rosmerta asked. Fudge poured himself a drink.

"He went and tried to warn the Potters and ran into Sirius Black." McGonagall began.

"Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left. A finger." Fudge explained.

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started." McGonagall spoke up. Harry looked at Rose in the corner and noticed that she was looking upset. He thought about what she told him and tried to believe it through his anger.

"I don't believe it," Rosmerta exclaimed, sitting beside McGonagall on the couch.

"Well, it's worse." Fudge frowned, sipping from his glass.

"How can it be worse?" Rosmerta asked, crossing her arms.

"Sirius Black is Harry's Godfather," Rose spoke up from the corner.

* * *

Later that evening Rose was back in her room. She was miserable. Between coughs and sniffs, she was trying to write up a test for the next day. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She drearily spoke. Severus entered the room and sat on the bed.

"How are you doing?" He asked. He had brewed her a potion to help her sleep easier with the cold and had come to drop it off to her.

"Terrible." She coughed. "And even worse after that meeting in Hogsmeade today."

"This should help." Severus passed her the potion, "It clears up the coughing and sniffling when you're trying to sleep." Rose took the bottle and thanked him, smiling a bit.

"What was the meeting about?" Severus asked as Rose began to write a few more questions on the test.

"Rosmerta has been a bit uptight and nosey about everything. The Minister and McGonagall felt that it was a good idea to tell her about everything involving Harry and Sirius." Rose explained.

"I'm sorry you keep having to hear about him," Severus answered. Rose was quiet for a long time and got up to sit beside Severus.

"It's just hard. I've gone over it in my head for so many hours. I just don't understand how he could have. I told Harry this, but I can't bring myself to believe he was responsible. I thought I knew him." Rose sadly spoke getting a bit choked up. Tears sprung up in her eyes. Severus saw this and frowned, he gently wrapped an arm around her and held her as she began to sniffle and softly cry into his chest.


	26. Prisoner of Azkaban 5

GUESS WHO IS BACK PUDDINS! I'm so excited to be so close to the end of Prisoner of Azkaban. I hope you like it, please review and favorite.

* * *

"What are you going to do if he comes back?" Lupin asked, taking a sip of his tea following the question. Rose let it hang in the air for a moment. The two of them left to get tea from Hogsmeade.

"I suppose if he returns I won't have to. If the order were to come back they won't have anything to do with him." She cautiously answered. Lupin sighed and removed a piece of parchment from his coat pocket. "Is that…"

Lupin knew in a moment that she meant The Marauder's Map and nodded to answer.

"I need you to see something Rose, but you cannot tell another soul because I am not certain. I cant be until I face him." Lupin spoke laying the map out on the table between them.

"Alright.," Rose whispered, feeling nervous. She watched the map as Lupin whispered.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He spoke, the map came to life showing the corridors. "I've been watching him for a few days now. I got the map from Harry, Snape found him wandering the halls."

"Who did you find?" Rose asked, staring at the map, her gaze fixed on where Severus was. He was pacing in his office. Her heart was racing.

"Look." Severus traced his wand across the page until it landed on a pair of feet. Rose gasped in shock as she read the name "Peter Pettigrew".

The next evening Rose was laying wide awake. Her thoughts racing about Pettigrew and Sirius and Severus. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by pounding on the door. She stood and quickly ran to the door. Opening it to find Severus.

"Severus? What is going on?" She asked when she noticed his face curled in frustration.

"I'm worried about Harry. I don't have much time to explain but I just need you to come with me. Black was here, he led Harry and the others the shrieking shack." As Severus spoke Rose rushed to grab her cloak and shoes and she set off with him.

They made it to the Whomping Willow in a few minutes, it was stunned and looked as if it was a normal tree. Severus came upon Harry's invisibility cloak.

"I can go in first?" Rose spoke. "You can follow a few minutes after me and catch him off guard if he's a threat."

"If…" Severus spoke. He felt a little upset by the words.

"Yes if." She snapped, turning away to walk into the entrance to the back of the shack. She was determined to see Sirius. It was the only way she could know if he was guilty or innocent. As she continued down the corridor she froze when she heard him speak. She felt her hands begin to shake and her eyes fill with tears.

She began to think back to their last argument, the one before everything with Pettigrew and her sister happened.

* * *

(Flashback)

Sirius was pacing back and forth at the end of the bed. He just watched her in silence as she packed her things. There was a thick tension in the room.

"Don't go…" Sirius began.

"Stop." Rose snapped, tears began to fill her eyes. "You know why I'm going."

"It's him isn't it?" Sirius growled, feeling jealousy bubble in his stomach. When she didn't answer he stepped toward her and grabbed her arm, turning him toward her. "IT'S HIM ISN'T IT!"

Rose ripped her arm away and slapped him.

"Sirius stop." She spoke, the tears in her eyes beginning to fall.

"He doesn't even love you. You know he only has eyes for Lily." Sirius crossed his arms, "I can give you everything that he can't and you're just throwing me away…!"

"I CAN'T PRETEND THAT I LOVE YOU!" Rose screamed. "I can't sit here and pretend that everything is okay and that we're going to have some fucking happily ever after!" She shouted. "For what Sirius? So you can proudly walk around town with a woman of no wizarding family? So you can show how proud you are that a man like you distanced himself from his family of death eaters? So we can pretend that we're as perfect as Lily and James?!"

"Rose you don't mean that…" Sirius answered. He shook his head and began to cry. He fell to his knees. Rose began to cry too and closed up her suitcase.

"There is nothing between us." She coldly spoke before leaving.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

She looked down in shame. She had been horrible to him. He couldn't have betrayed Lily and James. She advanced toward the voices.

"Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone." Sirius snapped. Lupin raised his hands trying to calm his friend.

"Sirius wait…" He began.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!" He snapped. Lupin began to answer but stopped and lost his words when he saw Rose come around the corner, her wand drawn. Sirius turned to see what had peaked his attention and his eyes opened wide when he saw her. "R-Rose." He softly spoke. Harry saw his eyes soften when he looked at Rose and it made him angrier.

"Sirius…" She spoke back. He went to say something more but in the corner of her eye she saw Harry draw his wand and she promptly disarmed him. Harry gave her a betrayed look.

"He betrayed my parents! He sold them to Voldemort!" He screamed at her. "Why are you protecting him?!"

"Harry, you don't understand…" Rose began.

"It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!" Sirius cut in.

"Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry. Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead." Lupin also answered, giving Rose a look.

"Who then!?" Harry shouted, getting frustrated. Rose bit her lip until she tasted blood.

"PETER PETTIGREW! He's in this very room…COME OUT PETER!" Sirius shouted. The second he began shouting Snape rushed into the room and disarmed him. Sirius shot Rose with a pained look.

"Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." Snape smirked.

"Severus…" Lupin began.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof." Snape growled. Sirius glared at him and began to slowly walk up to him.

"Brilliant! And…as usual…dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to." Sirius matter of factly spoke. Severus in response dug his wand into Sirius's neck.

"Give me a reason. I beg you." Snape snapped. Rose suddenly felt a panic.

"Severus!" Rose shouted at him. He looked at her with a look of hurt as she stood up for Sirius and Harry suddenly grabbed Hermione's wand and stunned Snape. "HARRY!?" Rose shouted.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!" Harry focused on Sirius.

"Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend." Lupin answered for Sirius.

"No, Pettigrew is dead. He killed him." Harry quickly spoke back, gesturing toward Sirius.

"I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map." Lupin answered.

"The map never lies." Rose continued grimly, she was pale as a sheet.

"And he's right there," Sirius growled pointing toward Ron.

"ME!?" Ron squeezed.

"Not you, you idiot. Your rat." Sirius growled, pacing back and forth.

"Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for…" Ron began.

"Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat." Sirius cut him off. Licking his dry lips. "He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron defensively answered.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his finger," Rose spoke up.

"Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat." Sirius snapped, finishing her statement.

"Show me…" Harry began. Sirius impatiently grabbed the rat from them and he and Lupin reversed his animagus. Once Pettigrew was revealed Rose defensively put herself between Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others.

"Harry!? Is that you? You look so much like James…we were the best of friends." Pettigrew spoke, the second he walked up toward Harry, Rose pushed him to the floor.

"How dare you speak of James in front of me!" Sirius shouted.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn't you!?" Lupin added. The two men following Pettigrew around the room as he tried to get away.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Sirius what would you have done!?" Pettigrew lamented.

"Died! Died rather than betray my friends!" Sirius answered. Pettigrew began to blubber and beg for mercy as Lupin and Sirius attempted to kill him but Harry stopped them.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle… After that, the Dementors can have him." He snapped.

The group then dragged him along out of the Shrieking Shack. Lupin had to force Rose to leave Severus behind to help them in case anything happened. Rose quietly led the group out with Hermione. Sirius couldn't take her eyes off of her.


	27. Prisoner of Azkaban 6

Since it's been such a long wait for this chapter you've got two chapters today puddin's! The next chapter is coming out this evening.

I also took a Pottermore quiz and you're going to find out Rose's Patronus in today's chapter. What are yours puddin's?

* * *

"Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors..." Pettigrew begged as they walked out of the shack. Rose and Hermione led the way, Lupin walked behind them, holding onto Pettigrew, and Sirius and Harry were helping Ron at the back of the group.

When no one listened to Pettigrew he tried to corner Ron. "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat..." Pettigrew sobbed. Sirius promptly pushed him away. Pettigrew then lunged forward and tried to grab Hermione's shoulder.

"Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them..." Pettigrew pleaded. Rose slapped his hand away and Lupin dug his wand into Pettigrew's neck.

"That's enough." Lupin growled. The came upon the exit and were soon outside standing at the Whomping Willow. Sirius and Harry were standing together looking at the castle for a few moments. Rose watched Sirius from afar.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. Freely..." Sirius spoke to Harry. Harry smiled at him as Sirius turned to look at him. "That was a noble thing you did back there. You were right he doesn't deserve it."

"I don't reckon my father would want his best friends to become killers for a worthless piece of vermin like Pettigrew. Besides...dead, the truth dies with him. Alive... you're free." Harry spoke. Rose was happy they were getting along but she felt sick with guilt around Sirius.

"I don't know if you know, Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your guardian..." Sirius softly spoke, he knew it would hurt Rose so he tried to say it quietly.

"I know." Harry answered, feeling excited.

"And, well, I'll understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, so you know, you could..." Sirius continued. Keeping his voice low.

"Come live with you?" Harry exclaimed, excited. Rose heard Harry's exclamation and put her head down, she looked back toward Lupin so she didn't have to listen to Harry and Sirius anymore but her face quickly dropped.

"Remus!" She rushed to him and Sirius quickly turned to Rose when he heard the panic in her voice. His eyes also grew wide.

"Harry and Hermione, take Ron. Stay back." Sirius ordered, they followed his commands and Sirius rushed over. Pettigrew sat beside Lupin, looking up at him with a look of panic.

"Remus... did you take your potion tonight?" Rose asked, trying to touch his back. He didn't respond. His body was staring up at the moon. His eyes were wide, drool ran down his mouth. Sirius took his shoulders.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only flesh. This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!" Sirius exclaimed, trying to shake him out of it. Lupin began to scream in pain as his transformation began.

Pettigrew took the opportunity and suddenly scrambled to his feet. Rose shot a curse at him to stop him up but he looked at her and transformed down into a rat. She was about to go after him when a howl suddenly pierced the silent night. Rose looked over in time to see Sirius get thrown away. She then quickly rushed over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Standing between them and the werewolf, her wand at the ready. Once the werewolf finished howling at the moon it looked back at the group.

"Don't make any sudden movement." Rose ordered the trio behind her. She put her hand out slowly. The werewolf whimpered and watched her.

"Remus?" She began. Sirius sat up from getting the wind knocked out of him and saw Rose protecting the three students. He was suddenly panicked and changed into his animagi. He slowly crept toward the werewolf. After a few tense moments, the werewolf let out a long howl and sprinted toward Rose and the kids. Before Rose could shout a charm a black dog, Sirius, knocked the werewolf away from them.

Rose continued to hold Harry, Ron, and Hermione back as the two animals fought and soon they had disappeared from view.

"Rose!" A voice called. The group looked over and it was Severus. He was very hurt by Rose for leaving him behind but had heard the commotion and set aside his feelings for the time being. He rushed over to them and Rose met him halfway. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched Rose for guidance.

"I'm sure you heard. Lupin didn't take his potion tonight. He and Sirius...I can go after them, you get these three to safety." Rose explained. Severus grabbed her shoulder.

"Please be safe..." Severus softly spoke. Rose nodded and returned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She explained that she would be going after the two men and that Severus would take the three of them back to the castle.

Rose then took off into the woods. She still heard them fighting. After a couple minutes of walking, she saw them and hid behind a tree. They were near a clearing that had a hill that led to a small pond. There was a loud yelp as she saw the werewolf fling the black dog down the steep hill.

* * *

Harry heard the yelp from the dog in the distance and pushed past Snape to follow the sound. Snape then forced Ron and Hermione to come with him so they were safe at the castle.

* * *

Rose stayed hiding beside the tree as the werewolf howled and decided what it would do next. After a couple moments, it heard rustling in the distance and took off. When Rose saw the werewolf disappear deeper into the woods she ran to the clearing and made her way down. Halfway down the hill she lost her footing and tumbled down. She landed and softly cried out in pain. But when she saw Sirius laying beside the water's edge she hoisted herself up and hurried to him. He was hyperventilating, his face and body were wet with blood.

"Sirius." She whispered. He opened her eyes when he heard her voice. They were glazed over in fear.

"Rose? Is that you?" He whimpered, turning to look at her. Her face was dirty and covered in cuts and a black eye from the fall.

"Yes. Yes, it is." She answered, feeling panicked at the sight of his wounds.

"Rose. Am I going to die?" Sirius looked into her eyes with panic. She shook her head and began to cry.

"No Sirius. I won't let you." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. He suddenly reached up and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Why did you come tonight?" He asked, also beginning to cry.

"I had to know if you gave her away…" Rose began.

"Rose, I love you so much." Sirius cried, tears falling down his face. "So much it hurts. Did you mean what you said? That last time we saw each other?" Rose felt his hand tighten around hers.

"Sirius..." she began.

"If you meant it lie to me. Tell me that you weren't pretending to love me. I can't die knowing that you were never once mine." His crying began to turn into sobs. Rose began to sob too.

"Sirius you're not going to die. I love you. I really did. I didn't pretend all of those years." She answered him.

"Rose. I'm afraid." He spoke, squeezing her hand again.

"We're going to be okay." She responded, squeezing his hand back. She then felt it. A deep dread and an icy chill. She felt her stomach tighten and looked up to see Dementors all around them. They began to flutter down like moths trying to feed off of Sirius. Rose shakily stood and aimed her wand at the sky.

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted, soft blue light emerged from her wand and took the shape of a Ragdoll Cat.

* * *

Harry had fought off and fled an encounter with the werewolf and suddenly came to it, the clearing. He noticed something was wrong because he saw the dementors swirling around the clearing, eagerly cycling in. When he came to the top of the hill he saw them. Rose was feigning off dementors with her Patronus and Sirius was laying barley conscious at the waters edge. To his dismay, Harry saw the dementors also attacking Rose, and after a few minutes of fearfully watching them, he saw her patrons begin to die. Three dementors surrounded her and began to feed off of her at once.

Rose felt lightheaded, her wand fell to her feet and she fell to her knees as the dementors surrounded her and Sirius.

"Rose! Sirius!" Harry shouted, rushing down to the clearing. Rose heard him as she began to go unconscious and turned her head toward Harry. However, she just collapsed before she could say anything to him.

When Rose fell limp Harry began to panic. The dementors began to take an interest in him. They flew toward him but Harry raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum…" He nervously shouted, his Patronus emerged from his wand then promptly died. The dementors began feeding on him, one after the other. Harry also collapsed. Before he went unconscious he saw it, a light in the trees. A stag appeared and rushed through the clearing, a bright white light covering everything. The dementors hurried away and began to wilt. But soon there was complete silence and everything went black.


	28. Prisoner of Azkaban 7

Author Note: Rose's POV is only after Harry and Hermione have changed time around. This chapter takes place after they go back with the time turner.

ALSO: Next chapter is going to be a flashback chapter. COMING OUT TOMORROW!

Thank you puddin's!

* * *

Severus sat beside Rose in bed. The sun was starting to come up and light the hospital wing. He was frustrated. He replayed the night's events over and over in his head. How Sirius still looked at Rose. How Rose defended him and put her life on the line to protect him. He put his head in his hands.

"How is she?" Someone asked from behind him. It was Dumbledore.

"Fine," Severus responded, not looking back at him. Dumbledore walked over beside him and patted his shoulder. Sirius had been asking about her. While Dumbledore wasn't sure what exactly had happened he knew it had something to do with Rose's affections.

"Madame Pomfrey said she should be up in a couple of hours," Dumbledore spoke. Severus was quiet and didn't respond. "This is a good chance you know."

"For what?" Severus asked. Still not looking at him. In his gut, he knew what Dumbledore was going to say.

"Let her go." Dumbledore bluntly spoke. "Let Sirius have her. He's been asking about her all night, soon he will be free and the Order will accept him right away. Rose and Sirius will romance and you can forget about her." Severus felt his chest pounding. He stared at her sleeping form, his mind racing.

"I'm sorry Severus," Dumbledore spoke to break the silence before Severus got up and stormed out.

* * *

Sirius stood with Buckbeak, Hermione and Harry had just saved him from his prison cell and he dropped them off.

"I'll be forever grateful for this. To both of you." Sirius spoke. Harry realized he was saying goodbye and frowned.

"I want to go with you." He pressed. Sirius chuckled and shook his head,

One day perhaps. For some time…life will be too... unpredictable. Besides, you're meant to be here." He smiled and knelt in front of Harry, placing both of his hands on his shoulders. "But promise me something, Harry."

"Anything." Harry nodded, a determined look in his eye.

"Trust yourself. No matter the challenges you face…and I fear they will be many, you'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers here." He tapped Harry's heart and they shared a tight hug. Sirius ruffled his hair and got up on Buckbeak. It was nearly morning, he flew off but as he went into the day he saw a shooting star. "Make a wish." He softly spoke to himself, thinking of Rose.

* * *

After the interaction, Harry and Hermione rushed back to the hospital room. It was morning now. The sun was up and they had to get back before anything went wrong. Harry and Hermione ran right into Dumbledore.

"Well?" He asked. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry stepped forward.

"He's free…Sirius. We did it" Harry answered. Dumbledore gave them a mischievous smile.

"Did what?" He innocently asked, leaving the two by the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione shared a relieved look and ran in to see Ron.

The next afternoon Rose was sitting at her desk. Lupin was sitting across from her and they were both quiet.

"Why are we so melancholy?" She jokingly remarked to break the silence. Lupin chuckled and shifted in his chair. "When are you leaving?" She asked.

"Tonight..." Lupin answered. "Look…Rose. I'm sorry again." Rose shook her head.

"Remus, please. You didn't do anything wrong. It's alright." Rose assured him. Lupin nodded and she saw tears fill his eyes. She got up from her desk and hugged him. Lupin hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry." He cried. "I feel so guilty." Rose held him and shook her head. A couple of hours later she left to see him off. They agreed to continue to write to each other and said goodbye.


	29. Sirius and Rose 1

1976

Sirius and Rose laid in bed at his apartment. He had just moved out of James's house and had gotten a place of his own. They were kissing, drinking, and relaxing in bed.

"Rose?" Sirius asked, tucking a strand of Rose's hair behind her ear.

"Yes?" She asked, nuzzling into his chest, setting her glass of brandy on the side table.

"Why'd you end up with me?" He asked, rubbing circles on her back.

"You were very persistent." Rose teased after letting the question hang in the air for a second.

"I mean it!" Sirius pouted, sitting up and pressing his back against the headboard. Rose sat up too and crossed her legs, leaning back. She smiled and bit her lip to hold back giggles at Sirius's pout.

"I ended up with you because of your rebellious spirit. It makes things interesting." She began. Sirius broke from his pout to look at her. He embraced her and began to leave little kisses along her jaw. "You always have a witty thing to say, you know what to do to make me feel better, and you're not too terrible to look at."

Sirius playfully pushed her down.

"I don't believe you." He joked, crawling over her and pressing his forehead against hers. Rose laughed.

"All that pouting and you don't believe me?" She teased. Sirius was in a trance, he looked at her with a look full of love. "Sirius, don't look at me like that, you're making me blush." She giggled.

"That's why I'm with you. Your pink cheeks and your laughs and giggles." He whispered, kissing her.


	30. Goblet of Fire 1

August 1994

Rose was in her professorial robes. She was pacing in front of the windows in her office. The first dinner was that evening and all of the schools participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament were coming and she knew she was going to have to be especially sociable with the other faculty coming to Hogwarts. To make matters worse, that morning she had received a letter from Harry about his nightmares and how his scar was beginning to hurt again and it had been worrying her.

Rose heard the clock chiming and turned to leave the room. Before she left she picked up a letter that sat unopened on her bed. Her name was written on the front of the envelope in Sirius's handwriting. She has received the note from an exotic bird a week ago and had been putting off opening it. She slipped it under her pillow and left.

That night she was walking to the feast alone. She and Sirius had been in another long period of not speaking. The last she had seen him was the day after she had woken up after the dementor attack. According to Madame Pomfrey, he had sat by her side and not moved every second she was unconscious from the event. But when she woke up he quickly left. She couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Severus had chosen to avoid her to try and rid himself of his feelings and how hurt he felt. He sat in The Great Hall, he had let Igor Karkaroff take Rose's usual seat. But when she walked in he regretted it. They locked eyes the second she walked in. He quickly broke it and turned away. Rose felt her heart beating in her ears.

"She probably spent the whole summer with Sirius." Severus thought to himself. Trying to make himself feel less guilty about how mean he was being.

When Rose saw Karkaroff in her seat, she pulled up a chair beside McGonagall. Once she got settled the door opened and the first years came in.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen... to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament." Dumbledore spoke.

As he spoke Rose took a peek over at Severus. He felt her eyes and eventually looked over too.

"Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone." Dumbledore continued.

As he continued, Rose sent Severus a questioning glance. He just shook his head in response, his eyes looking down.

"And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime." Dumbledore finished. When the door slammed open and the girls from the Academy began coming in Rose jumped and focused her attention back to the events happening in the great hall.

* * *

Rose had tried to talk to Severus on the way out but he quickly left with Igor. She was upset. That night she was furiously pacing and thinking about how to confront him. After about an hour of this Rose stormed down to the dungeons and pounded on Severus's door.


	31. Goblet of Fire 2

Severus answered after a few knocks. Malfoy had seen her come into the dungeons as he was returning with a couple friends and hid in the common room so he could eavesdrop. He saw Severus answer the door.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Severus asked, he nervously looked around.

"We need to talk." She snapped, crossing her arms. Severus sighed and frowned.

"Do we have to talk right now?" He quickly regretted asking the question when he saw tears prick up in her eyes. Rose stomped her foot.

"Yes, Severus. We do." She snapped. He stepped aside to let her in and gave one last quick look around before shutting the door. Malfoy perked up from his hiding place and pressed his ear to the door.

"What's going on?" Rose asked once they were alone in the room. Severus leaned against his bedpost.

"I don't understand." Severus lied. He was avoiding looking at her. He was so scared Dumbledore would appear out of nowhere.

"Yes, you do!" Rose snapped, visibly frustrated. "You don't speak to me for months and you don't understand?"

Severus was quiet.

"Severus, I don't want to lose you. If it's something I did please tell me." She softly spoke. Trying to not be so aggressive. Severus looked up at her. She saw hurt crossing his face.

"What do you need me for? I'm sure you've been talking with Sirius all this time." He began. Quickly looking away from her after he spoke. Rose felt her stomach suddenly get butterflies. Was he jealous of Sirius?

"No, I haven't." She replied, a bit surprised and taken aback. Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. I've ignored his letters."

The statement hung in the air. Severus seemed to loosen up at this but he still seemed conflicted about something. He walked up to her, standing very close.

"Rose. You should go." He whispered. Placing his hand on her arm. The gesture made Rose's skin prick up with goosebumps.

"Please. Tell me what's wrong." She spoke, in almost a whisper. With great pain, Severus caressed her face, running his thumb along her cheek. Rose felt her breath catch in her throat.

After a moment, he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned away. Taking a few steps back. He had surprised himself. He didn't want to look at her. He was scared at what he would do if he did.

"Severus?" She finally managed to get out.

"I can't trust myself around you," Severus replied, keeping his back to her. Rose touched her face where he had cupped it.

"What does that mean?" She asked one more time, trying to understand.

"It means what it means Rose, please. Just go." He begged, not looking at her.

Rose left. When Malfoy heard her come toward the door he quickly hid. He saw her emerge from Severus's room with a confused expression and leave. Malfoy thought about their conversation for a little bit. And he decided to write to his father about it.

* * *

When Rose left Severus collapsed into tears. He fell to his knees and hugged himself. It hurt him to do this. To keep her at a distance. He wanted nothing but to take her into his arms and kiss her, caress her, hold her. Dumbledore's words to him haunted his mind and made him feel an overwhelming guilt.

His words at the Mirror of Erised, "I order you to suppress these desires. If Voldemort is to return and rest assured he will, it would only cause the two of you pain when you have to carry out your duties as a double agent. It'll get in the way of everything. Besides, you're right. You are still here to repent for Lily's death."

His words in the hospital wing, "Let Sirius have her. He's been asking about her all night, soon he will be free and the Order will accept him right away. Rose and Sirius will romance and you can forget about her."

* * *

Rose returned to her room. She got ready for bed and laid down, dumbfounded. She still was very confused about what had happened.

"I can't trust myself around you." She whispered to herself, trying to understand what he meant. Once again she touched her face where he had, imagining Severus's touch once more. Forgetting about the letter from Sirius tucked under her pillow.


	32. Goblet of Fire 3

Rose had dreamed about Severus that night. She dreamed that instead of casting her out that Severus had embraced her and kissed her. She dreamed that she spent the night laying under him as he made love to her.

However, when she woke she felt an overwhelming guilt and stress. She felt far too anxious to make it to The Great Hall for her breakfast.

* * *

Severus noticed that she was gone. He was lost in thought about the night before. He was upset with his actions. It felt as if his body had been betraying his better judgment and how he knew how to handle his feelings.

* * *

For both of them, the week had continued like this. The small moment of touch and the small possibility that the two might one day be able to expose their true feelings weighted heavy on their minds and now they were both avoiding each other like the plague.

On Friday Rose received a letter. It was hand delivered by a house elf and in the same blood red ink, she knew so well. It was Lucius. It annoyed her. She opened the letter, furious that he would dare write her and she felt her heart stop when she read it.

 _I know why Severus cannot trust himself, meet me at nightfall in The Leaky Cauldron._

 _Lucius_

Rose clutched the letter tightly in her hand. She checked her watch. It was noon. She was done with classes for the week. She went to the window to pace and think.

What if he is lying?

How does he know about our argument?

What could he know?

Why would he tell me?

She debated with herself for an hour before deciding to go and meet Lucius.

* * *

I'm leaving you all with a CLIFFHANGER puddin's! I really really hope you love the story! Please review and follow if you would like xoxo


	33. Goblet of Fire 4

When Rose arrived Lucius was already there waiting. She cautiously approached him and sat across from him.

"You look lovely." He complimented her. She took off her coat.

"Lucius, you have a lot of explaining to do," Rose responded, ignoring his compliment. Lucius smirked.

"I got this from my son a couple days ago." He looked into his jacket pocket and received a letter, passing it to her. She hesitantly picked it up and read through it. It explained that Malfoy had seen Rose going into Severus's room and that he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You've taught him well." Rose sarcastically spoke as she finished the letter and set it down on the table.

"He just wants to rattle his mother and I's relationship. The more we fight the more he gets his way. When he sends letters like this he wants her to find them." Lucius responded.

"So what did you mean in your letter." Rose pressed.

"Rose, I don't know of your feelings for him. I remember all of those years you spent at school with him as best friends so I can only imagine. All I know is this. Severus cares very deeply about you." Lucius trailed off when someone approached.

The waitress had come over and brought Lucius more brandy and Rose some water. Once the waitress left Rose took a sip.

"Isn't that what friends do? Care deeply about each other?" She asked. Lucius laughed and took a drink.

"Don't play naive." He chuckled. "You've seen the way he's protected you from me, the way he's always right by your side in the hospital wing. When you were in there after the basilisk attack he sat by your side every second he wasn't teaching."

Rose felt her face flushing and her stomach felt sick with nervous energy.

"Lucius. I can't hold onto that as an assumption." She sadly spoke after a few moments.

"Then don't. He told me of his feelings for you." Lucius matter of factly spoke. Rose's eyes grew wide.

"What?" She asked, her whole body suddenly felt excited.

"When you were in the hospital wing. I pressed him about it. I made a quip that you had turned him down but he told me that he hadn't told you of his feelings." Lucius spoke.

"Well, why would you tell me this Lucius? What other motive is there for this?" Rose asked, suddenly unsure.

"Rose." Lucius reached across the table and took her hand. She allowed him to. "With Sirius and Snape both after you, I have no chance. However, I am determined to be the last man standing for you in this war. I also just hate to see you confused and upset."

"Lucius there is no war to live through." She spoke. Lucius pulled his hand away and shrugged.

"Things aren't as peaceful as they seem in our wizarding world Rose. I know Harry told you about the events at the World Cup." He stood and pulled on his coat. And after paying the tab he left.

Rose sat still for a while trying to process everything through and after a little while she left back to Hogwarts. She decided that she would talk to him later that week, once the Goblet contestants were picked.


	34. Goblet of Fire 5

I wanted to give you all a longer chapter today puddin's! I am trying super hard to post a lot more and I hope you like it xoxo ~

* * *

"Rose, I don't know what to do. I'm feeling so anxious about it." Harry sigh. He was sitting in her office, discussing the man from his dream. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Well. Do you think it actually happened? The events?" She asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. The man, the one who appeared to Voldemort. He was the one who cast the dark mark into the sky." Harry explained.

"So maybe he's lurking around." Rose frowned.

"I'm frightened," Harry spoke. Rose stood and went to hug him, he hugged her back tightly. It made him feel better, she patted his hair.

"Harry you're safe here. Everything will be alright." She reassured him.

* * *

Later that evening Rose sat in The Great Hall. She was sitting beside McGonagall.

"Minerva. I need to talk to you later." Rose whispered.

"Of course dearie, what about?" She asked, keeping her voice hushed in response.

"It's a long story." Rose sigh, carefully rubbing her eyes so she wouldn't mess up her makeup. She was excited to get McGonagall up to speed on the past week's events. Dumbledore stood and began to walk to the podium as the students anxiously exchanged glances.

"Would everyone sit down, please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Dumbledore announced. The goblet was sitting on the steps that led to where the teachers sat.

Rose watched as the flames flickered blue.

Severus was brooding in the back of the room. He was mulling over a letter he received in the mail that morning. It was a note from Lucius, it was a statement of territory. Severus opened it up and read through it again.

"The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore shouted. The crowd cheered in response. Severus was distracted for a moment and looked up from the letter to clap. When the room quieted down he turned his attention back to the letter.

 _Severus,_

 _It pains me to say but perhaps it's time to find another woman to put your affections into. You may be surprised and angered to find out that last night Rose and I met at the Leaky Cauldron to exchange words. Perhaps knowledge is the best term._

 _Between Sirius and I she clearly would not have sights on you. It is time for you to let her be in the good graces of true men, not theoreticians or poets as you seem to be. She needs men who would provide and satisfy her._

 _Lucius._

Lucius had sent the note to try and undermine Severus. He was trying to manipulate their situation from afar to give himself an advantage in winning Rose's hand. He hoped the note would cause a fight between Severus and Rose.

Severus did not know this. The note made him very upset. He wasn't sure what Rose and Lucius talked about if they had done anything else after meeting if Rose was talking to Sirius. His thoughts wandered. Had she been in relationships, perhaps sexual relationships with both Lucius and Sirius at this point in time? The thought of it angered him. It made him sick with jealousy. He looked over at Rose and saw her whispering with McGonagall. Was she telling the older witch about her affairs with other _true_ men? He crumpled the letter up in his fist.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore announced. Rose clapped but allowed her eyes to wander over to Severus. He was sitting in the back row of professors. He had something crumpled in his fist and looked upset and angry. She was worried.

"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore continued. The final claps subsided and all three champions made their way to the stage. "Excellent, we now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" Dumbledore revealed the cup on a large podium.

However, within seconds the goblet began to glow again as if another name was going to be spit out. Everyone froze as another name flew out. Dumbledore read it to himself a couple times before looking at the crowd.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" He called. Rose turned pale. Harry also turned pale. He tried to hide but Dumbledore continued shouting for him. Rose saw Hermione whisper something to Harry and he stood up. As he walked up to Dumbledore he locked eyes with Rose. She could see how frightened he was. People began shouting at him. The other champions were led away to a back room for publicity by their headmasters and by Barty Crouch. Rose quickly rushed to Harry's side to lead him back so he wasn't alone. Harry quickly took an iron grip on her arm.

"Rose what is happening?" Harry whispered to her in a panic.

"I don't know Harry, but we will figure it out. It will be okay." She reassured him. Harry nodded and tried to calm down.

* * *

The other three champions sat in the corner of the room, ready for their publicity photographs. They talked in hushed tones with their headmasters. After a few minutes, the other professors rushed in and all of the adults gathered around Harry. Barty Crouch had joined them. Dumbledore took him by the collar.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He snapped.

"No, sir." Harry honestly responded, shaking. Rose paced just behind the rest of the professors.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore pressed.

"No, sir.," Harry repeated.

"You're absolutely sure?" Dumbledore shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Harry quickly responded. Madame Maxine scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, of course, he is lying." Maxine snapped. Rose frowned and stepped in.

"Why would he lie about this? What would he have to gain?" Rose responded, angry at her accusation.

"Your nephew is lying." Maxine matter-of-factly repeated, rolling her eyes at Rose.

"Maxine, even if he wanted to put his name in how would he? We all know how powerful the goblet is." Rose argued, glaring at Maxine. Maxine sneered back but before she could argue Mad-Eye jumped in.

"Rose is right. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Mad-Eye explained. Rose nodded in agreement. Igor laughed from the corner where he stood with Severus.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." He spoke in an accusatory manner.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember?" Mad-Eye quickly retorted back. Dumbledore stepped between the two men.

"That doesn't help Alastor." Mad-Eye and Karkaroff stepped away from each other. "I leave this to you Barty." Dumbledore finished turning his attention to Barty Crouch. Barty took a second to think for another moment. He ran his hand through his hair.

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight... a tri-wizard champion." Barty explained, clearly frazzled and upset.

Harry looked from Barty to Rose for any kind of sign on how to respond or what to say. Rose walked to Harry and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I think Harry should go get some rest. There is no doubt this evening has been a lot to process and he needs some time to himself." Rose spoke. Harry felt very thankful.

"Yes, of course." Barty nodded. Harry and the other participants were sent to bed. The publicity was rescheduled for later that week. "Let us all take the rest of the evening to process tonight's events as well." As Barty and the other headmasters left Dumbledore stopped a few of the Hogwarts professors.

"Mad-Eye, Rose, Minvera, and Severus. Your presence in my office in the next hour would be much appreciated." Dumbledore asked them all.

* * *

An hour later Mad-Eye, Rose, McGonagall, and Severus were all sitting in Dumbledore's office talking through what to do.

"Albus I beg you. This can't go on. Harry's already been struggling with the dark mark and his dreams." Rose explained. "I don't think he can handle this."

"What do you suggest Rose?" Dumbledore asked, sounding defeated and annoyed. Severus sent him a glare. Rose struggled to respond for a moment and McGonagall stepped in.

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete." McGonagall suggested.

"You heard Barty the rules are clear." Dumbledore snapped.

"Well, the devil with Barty and his rules!" Rose snapped back. "Harry doesn't need this."

"And since when did you accommodate these rules…" McGonagall added. Severus cleared his throat.

"Master I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold," Severus suggested.

"What? And offer him up as bait? Harry is a boy not a piece of meat…" Rose snapped, with a betrayed look on her face. Severus saw it and felt that familiar regret seeping into his bones. He had fallen into his jealous traps again. He stood with Dumbledore not because he agreed with him but because he was hurt at Lucius's note and wanted to get even with Rose. But as he usually did, he regretted his decision to push her away.

"I agree with Severus." Dumbledore cut Rose off "Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you?"

"I can do that." Mad-Eye nodded. Severus looked to Rose, he tried to mouth an apology to her but she crossed her arms and sent him a look of disgust.

"However, don't let him know. He must be anxious enough as it is... knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are." Dumbledore spoke.

The second he excused them Severus tried to go up to Rose to say something but she just pushed past him, pulling McGonagall along with her. She felt betrayed, angry, and was beginning to think that Lucius had lied to her. If Severus had feelings for her he would have stood at her side.

Severus stood there, defeated as he watched Rose, McGonagall, and Mad-Eye leave.

"That was good Severus." Dumbledore patted him on the back. "I have seen you two become distant and I am very pleased."


	35. Goblet of Fire 6

"So what did you need to talk about Rose?" McGonagall asked. The two witches had gone down to Hogsmeade to get a drink at Rosemerta's Tavern to relax after the events of the evening. Rose took a sip of her butterbeer.

"It's about Severus, and Sirius, and Lucius, and everything has just been too overwhelming and I need a voice of reason to help me decide what to do." Rose rambled. McGonagall laughed.

"I am here to be your voice of reason. But Lucius? I thought you weren't speaking to that gross…jerk." McGonagall asked, taking a sip of her own butterbeer.

"Well. It's a long story". Rose began. She explained the events that had happened from the night Sirius had been there in the Shrieking Shack. Rose went through and explained the fight with Severus. How he told her he couldn't trust himself around her, and how Malfoy listened in. She then explained the meeting she had with Lucius the previous evening.

* * *

Severus was up pacing in his office. He was still upset about the letter but he felt like he couldn't do anything about it. He felt guilty. This is what he got for pushing her away. He longed for her presence. He missed her companionship and he was realizing just how much he wanted more than just friendship.

* * *

"Dearie. Dearie." McGonagall rubbed her temples after Rose finished explaining the situation.

"Please don't judge me," Rose begged, rubbing her eyes.

"I would never judge you, it's these men." McGonagall laughed, sipping her drink "All I can say is, what do you want?"

"You know that." Rose sadly spoke. "I've always loved Severus. All I want is his affection."

"Well, maybe it's time to risk things and tell him this." McGonagall replied. "Then at least you will know."

"I'm too scared. I need to be there for Harry, Minerva. I don't want all of this personal baggage and drama to get in the way of that." Rose argued.

"Rose there is always going to be both. Life is nothing but a grand balancing act. You deserve to love." McGonagall responded. There was a long pause as Rose thought about it.

"I wasn't there for Lily because I lost myself trying to be loved," Rose spoke. "I can't do the same thing to Harry."

* * *

"The first task is Dragons, Rose. DRAGONS!" Harry was pacing in front of Rose's desk the next afternoon. "And to make things worse Ron knew about this because of his brother and didn't say anything."

"Don't worry about Ron, I'm sure it's hard for him to cope with a famous best friend." Rose reasoned. Harry sat down and laid his head on Rose's desk.

"Either way. What am I going to do about a dragon?" He pouted. "Mad-Eye said all this stuff about strategies and flying but I'm not allowed a broom."

"No, you're not." Rose frowned, thinking to herself for a moment. "But what if you summoned a broom with your wand?"

* * *

Later that week, Rose was sitting in the professor box all bundled up beside McGonagall. Fleur was finishing up the task. She had spoken with Mad-Eye about the logistics of Harry's broom so he would be able to summon it and they both made the arrangements for it.

"Does Harry have a strategy?" McGonagall asked. Rose nodded.

"Mad-Eye and I made some arrangements." She explained. Soon Dumbledore quieted the crowd with the loundspeaker.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant." Dumbledore introduced as Harry entered the rock arena.

Severus was sitting in the back of the box with Igor. He was just watching Rose. He had decided to apologize. He desperately didn't want to lose her and the previous night he had realized how much he missed her.

Soon enough Harry had summoned his broom. Mad-Eye flashed Rose a thumbs up that she returned. This strategy allowed Harry to thwart his dragon and obtain the golden egg.

* * *

After the task Rose was with Harry in the tents. The champions were all given some time to relax and get checked for injuries. Harry and Rose were talking about what the next task might be until they got a visitor. Severus entered his room in the tent.

"Good work today Potter." Severus spoke. Harry nodded to respond and Severus turned his attention to Rose. "Rose could I have a word with you." He asked, feeling nervous. Rose seemed hesitant.

"Could it wait...I wanted to…" She began. Harry had begun to realize that Rose had feelings for Severus and as much as he disliked him he wanted Rose to be happy.

"Go ahead." Harry cut her off. "Hermione also wanted to talk after, before we go over to the common room." Rose nodded.

"Alright, well, get some rest okay." She ordered Harry. He nodded and watched the two professors leave.

Once they left Harry's tent they were overcome with an awkward silence.

"Do you want to go talk in your office?" Rose asked. Severus shook his head.

"I was thinking we could go walk around the lake?" He suggested. Before Severus had gone over he made sure that Dumbledore was distracted by all of the other headmasters and Fudge. Severus wanted to break away from his watchful eye, he wanted to finally pursue her. Rose blushed.

"Sure." She agreed, letting him lead her down to the lake.


	36. Goblet of Fire 7

When they got to the shoreline they were both quiet for a long time a strong tension between them. The sun was starting to go down. They walked along the shore until Severus suddenly stopped.

"Rose. I'm sorry." Severus began. Rose didn't respond. "Please be patient with me while I explain. It's difficult for me."

"Okay..." Rose trailed off.

"You see. I...I got a letter from Lucius." Severus had begun to get nervous. Rose turned bright red and felt her heart sink all the way to her stomach. She was frightened that Lucius told him of her feelings and that Severus had brought her here to let her down. She bit her lip and just watched Severus. "He said that, well, implied in so many words, that you had eyes for him and Sirius."

The statement hung in the air.

"That's not why I met Lucius," Rose responded. "You see, he told me he could give me answers to...something."

Rose was suddenly stricken with anxiety. She didn't want Severus to know. She couldn't read what how he was responding to her words and it made it worse.

"Rose I don't care why you met him," Severus spoke, struggling with his words. Rose had never seen him so nervous that he couldn't speak. "Just. It made me realize some things that I need to tell you. I can't explain everything but I want to tell you."

Severus trailed off and looked into her eyes. She looked so beautiful with the light of the sunset across her face. He took a step closer to her and she allowed him to. Looking up at him. Severus placed his hands on her shoulders, struggling to speak. He knew it would change everything the second he did. Rose felt like she was in a dream, she gently placed her hand on his chest.

"Severus you don't have to explain everything. Just tell me." Rose spoke in almost a whisper. Severus blushed and took her face like he did earlier that semester. He ran his thumb along her cheek.

"Rose. I've fallen so deeply and madly in love with you. So much that it frightens me." He managed to say. Rose's eyes grew wide. She immediately began to cry. Severus was confused at this. He suddenly began to panic. "I'm so sorry, Rose...I..."

"No." She stopped him. "Severus. I've been so deeply and madly in love with you my whole life." He turned bright red.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"Since we were children. All these years." She explained between sniffles. "I never thought that I would hear this. I'm overwhelmed."

Severus embraced her tightly, she returned it.

"Rose, I realized the night Sirius was here that it's always been you. I should have always chosen you. The guilt I felt for Lily made me see nothing else until Lucius and Sirius began to try and get you back. I never realized what I had always had." Severus explained, feeling tears in his own eyes. He pulled away and took her face into his hands. "But Rose, there are forces that have forbidden me from pursuing you."

"We can go on in secret for the rest of our lives for all I care, Severus," Rose responded. "All I care about is you."

Severus smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and as the sun set, he kissed her deeply. For both of them, it was perfect. There was a spark that they felt that made them forget the world around them.

* * *

Our lovebirds are finally together puddin's! But what lies in store next? xoxo


	37. Goblet of Fire 8

After spending a little while longer down by the lake they returned to Hogwarts hand in hand. They went to Rose's room, where they spent the night talking in each other's arms. They slept through the night together in each other's arms. They didn't wake up until the sun began coming through the windows. Severus rubbed his eyes and shifted positions. Rose felt him and sat up.

"Morning already?" She yawned. Severus smiled and watched her. She felt his eyes and blushed, turning to look at him. "Was last night's conversation a dream?"

Severus sat up a bit and cupped her face.

"It wasn't." He softly spoke. Rose kissed him and he returned it. His arms wrapped around her waist as they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I should let you go." She whispered, their faces inches apart. Severus ran his hand through her hair.

"I'll be back." He replied. "As quick as I can."

"But Severus, the forces that forbade…" She began, Severus sighed and pulled back a bit.

"Yes." He sadly spoke.

"Severus, I don't mean to pry but…what were the forces?" Rose asked. Severus shook his head, he sat on the edge of the bed facing away from her.

"I can't tell you, Rose. I wish I could. But…there is a lot that I can't explain." Severus spoke.

"I'm sorry." She hugged him from behind. He turned toward her and took her into his arms.

"Don't be. I wish I could tell you more. I desperately do." He buried his face into her hair. They sat like that for a moment.

"I will make sure we aren't found out." She reassured him. He nodded and kissed her again. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain surge through his forearm.

"Argh!" He winced in pain and drew back. Rose got up and knelt in front of him.

"Severus!?" She looked up at him. He looked frightened and grabbed his forearm where his dark mark was.

Rose looked at where he grabbed his arm and felt her heart stop. It was his dark mark. She put her hand over his. He gave her a look of shame. She shook her head.

"It's alright." She softly spoke. "Let me look."

He hesitantly removed his hand and Rose unbuttoned his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. It was red and the area around the ink was red as if it was burning. She heard Severus thickly swallow.

"The ink has gotten darker." He spoke, taking a deep breath and buttoning his sleeve back up.

"What does that mean? When it burns and when it gets darker?" Rose asked, seeing him shaking slightly.

"He's summoning us, he's getting stronger," Severus answered, fear in his voice.

* * *

That afternoon Harry was sitting in Rose's office with her. They were sharing a pot of tea after returning to Hogwarts from a trip to Hogsmeade, ever since Sirius sent in a note to Dumbledore signing off on his pass Harry was allowed to go. Rose had bought him a pair of dress robes for the Yule Ball, that morning McGonagall had given them all the dance lesson for the traditional Yule Ball waltz.

"Rose…" Harry suddenly spoke up.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked. He seemed nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Well. Rose, do you think I should ask Cho Chang to the ball?" He asked, turning bright red. Rose smiled wide.

"Do you like her?" She asked. Harry sheepishly nodded. "Well, then I think you should," Rose answered. Harry smiled.

"Do you really think she would say yes?" He asked, excited.

"Of course I do," Rose responded.

* * *

That evening Rose and Severus were laying in each other's arms again. Rose was laying on his chest and Severus had his arm wrapped around her.

"The items for a polyjuice potion keep disappearing from my cabinet." He spoke up. "I'm not quite sure who is taking it." Rose frowned.

"That doesn't sound like something a student would steal…" She trailed off. "But for a professor to…" She sat up, facing forward. Severus rubbed her back.

"I'm hoping that it's nothing. I told Dumbledore today and he doesn't seem too concerned." Severus explained. Rose nodded. Severus sat up and hugged her from behind around her middle, leaving small kisses along her shoulder. She was wearing the slip that she slept in and his kisses made goosebumps pick up on her skin. As Severus left the kisses he saw it, the scars from Lucius. They disappeared under her slip. She felt Severus stop.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He began to gently trace her scars with his fingertips, feeling tears in his eyes. She shivered.

"I'm sorry." He felt his words halt in his throat. He didn't realize they would scar this bad that final night she was with Lucius."Oh, Rose."

"Severus. It's not your fault." Rose turned around and took his hand. She moved so that she was straddling him and she kissed him. Severus brought his hands to her face and kissed back. Severus had tied his hair back earlier that evening but Rose removed the hair band so she could run her hands through his hair. His hands wandered under her slip and she softly moaned. Severus blushed and pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He spoke, breathing quickly. Rose smiled at how nervous he was. "I mean it, I didn't mean to cross a line I…"

As he spoke Rose shyly took her slip off, revealing her naked body. Severus's eyes grew wide. His face flushed deeper and he looked at her body with a lustful glace. He moved to touch her but hesitated and looked up into her eyes as if to ask permission to touch her.

"It's okay," Rose whispered and Severus embraced her.

* * *

An hour later they had finished making love for the first time. For Severus, it was his first time ever making love to someone. Rose laid under him and he was on top of her. They were both sweaty and trying to catch their breath. Rose hugged him tightly. Severus nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

"Rose, I love you so much." He whispered.

"Severus, I love you too." She responded.


	38. Goblet of Fire 9

You've got a long and sad chapter ahead puddin's. xoxo

* * *

Severus woke up in the middle of the night when his dark mark began to burn again. He sat up as Rose slept and made sure he didnt wake her. When he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and set them down he felt a piece of paper on the floor. It was the note Rose had placed under her pillow. Severus picked it up. The envelope wasn't properly closed. It was merly tucked into itself. The front of the note read Rose's name. Severus looked back at her and saw her fast asleep. He quietly opened up the letter. It was a note from Sirius. Begging to see her. Begging to speak with her. Severus felt his heart in his stomach and put the note back, slipping it under the bed. He stood up and went to the window, he wondered if Sirius was better for her. If he should just leave her and never come back. Soon, he realized that he had fallen down a dark hole of guilt. He tried to shake it off and returned to bed.

When he got back into bed Rose woke up, she felt him getting into bed and reached for him.

"Severus?" She sleepily asked. He pulled her into his arms and she nuzzled close. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Rose and Severus continued in secret for weeks. As the Yule Ball grew closer their romance grew and grew. Rose had forgotten about Lucius and Sirius and Lily and for the first time in her life, she was just overjoyed.

* * *

The night before the Yule Ball they were lying awake, talking.

"Tomorrow, once the formal dancing ends, can you do me a favor?" Severus asked, kissing her cheek.

"Anything." She smiled.

"Meet me at the top of the clock tower, where we used to go when we didn't go to class." He requested.

* * *

The night of the Yule Ball after helping Harry get ready Rose went to the Great Hall. She wore a black silk, swing dress that flared out from her waist. Her hair was tied up in a low bun. When she got there McGonagall quickly went up to her. Dumbledore had just spoken to her about the traditional dance.

"Rose, I have a favor to ask?" The older witch asked.

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"Well, Dumbledore requested that you dance with Igor Karkaroff in the traditional number. He doesn't have a partner and Dumbledore really doesn't want him to sit out since he is our guest." The older witch explained, stressed out.

"It's no problem Minvera, I would love to," Rose answered. McGonagall thanked her and hurried off to find the champions.

Dumbledore had begun to get suspicious of Snape and Rose. He was suspicious of how they had been acting, their distance was beginning to feel staged. He made the orders as a hope to keep them apart.

Dumbledore's suspicions were confirmed when Severus saw Rose from across the room. Dumbledore watched as the wizard's gaze lingered on her for a long while. He saw Rose catch Severus's gaze and blush deeply, sending him a shy smile that Severus returned.

As the champions took their places Rose met with Igor. He was very quiet and his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Viktor has been doing well," Rose spoke, to break the silence as they danced. Igor snapped out of his thinking and nodded.

"Thank you. Your nephew has also done well despite his age." Igor replied. The two absentmindedly talked about what the second task might be before the dance was finished. Once it was over and the band began to play more upbeat music Rose saw Severus leave the room out of the corner of her eye.

"Igor it's been lovely but I have to go attend to something." She smiled, Igor nodded and waved goodbye to her going to get himself a drink. Rose left the ballroom and wandered to the secret entrance that she and Severus had found to the clock tower. He was there waiting for her and when she got there she embraced him tight.

For the whole night, they were alone in the clock tower. As Severus wanted, away from Dumbledore's eyes.

* * *

An hour into the dance Dumbledore couldn't find Severus and he noticed Igor sitting alone, thinking in the back of the dance. He approached him.

"Igor, I hope you are having a good time," Dumbledore spoke, Igor nodded.

"It has been good." He simply responded.

"Where did Rose head off to, I had to speak with her about something?" Dumbledore asked. Igor looked around and shrugged.

"She said she had to attend to something and left." He explained.

"Ah well, I hope the rest of the evening is well," Dumbledore responded. He left the dance hall and paced around for a bit. Wondering where they had gone off to.

* * *

After what seemed like no time the final song was being announced. It was a slow song. Rose bit her lip and pulled away.

"Maybe we should go..." she began until Severus pulled her close again. He had a twinkle in his eye. She smiled and giggled a bit but he lowered his hands to take either side of her waist. She felt a chill down her spine and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder as they slowly swayed back and forth. After a few moments like that she pressed her forehead against his. He obliged and they became lost in each other's eyes. It was perfect.

Severus had offered to walk her to her room, on the way there she brushed her hand against his and to her delight he took it and wove his fingers between hers. She felt her heart beat in her ears. These weeks weren't a dream or a look into the Mirror of Erised. This was real. Severus felt the same way, he was overjoyed but on one of the turns to get to Rose's room they both heard a voice. Dumbledore had spotted them coming down from the clock tower and walking to her room.

"Severus." It was Dumbledore. Severus froze, Rose felt his hand tighten around hers. He turned toward the older wizard.

"Headmaster." He replied. "What can I do for you?"

"After you escort Miss. Evans to her room I'd like to have a word with you." He spoke. Rose suddenly realized who had been keeping Severus from pursuing her. "I have some business to discuss with you that can't wait until morning."

They had finally been caught.

"Yes Headmaster," Severus replied. He knew better. Severus knew that it was a warning from Dumbledore. He felt his heart sink all the way to the floor. He had hoped he could get away with this, that he and Rose could continue to go on in private. His heart ached for her affection but now everything was ruined. Dumbledore left them and Severus found himself trying really hard to keep his composure. Rose saw that he was pale and she began to feel nervous. When they got to her room they stepped inside and shut the door. They were quiet for a long time, not looking at each other.

"I can't do this anymore." Severus finally whispered. He looked up into her eyes and felt his heart rip from his chest. Her eyes were full of tears. The look of hurt in her eyes made him sick with himself. "I'm sorry."

"Severus please, you don't have to listen to him." Rose reasoned. Severus shook his head.

"Rose, you don't understand." Severus whimpered, he felt tears in his own eyes and shook his head.

"Then help me understand, please." She took his face into her hands as he spoke and he began to cry. When Rose saw the tears falling down his face she began to cry too. He embraced her tight.

"I can't be what you need. Not now." Severus sobbed. Rose didn't know what to say, she felt as if her heart was about to stop.

"Please don't leave me." She begged. Severus pulled away and kissed her one last time.

"I don't have a choice, one day you will understand," Severus explained. "I love you so much."

He left.

* * *

"What did I say?" Dumbledore snapped when Severus entered the office. Severus didn't answer for a moment.

"I rejected her." He finally spoke, feeling tears in his eyes. "Are you happy!? I ripped her heart out." He shouted, angry and upset.

"I warned you against this! It's your own fault that you've hurt her." Dumbledore snapped. "You know this is just going to muddy the waters. What did I tell you!? The night I found you holding Lily's corpse."

Severus felt sick, he didn't respond or look at Dumbledore, the older wizard went to him and got in his face.

"WHAT DID I SAY!?" Dumbledore shouted.

"If you loved Lily Evans, truly, then your way forward is clear…" Severus trailed off, he was starting to get emotional again, tears filled his eyes and his voice caught in his throat.

"And," Dumbledore growled.

"Make sure her death as not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son." He finished, thickly swallowing after getting the words out.

"You can't do that carrying on this affair, and you know that." Dumbledore snapped. "You can't sit here blubbering like a baby over that woman or everything will be for nothing."

* * *

I also changed the cover photo for the story puddin's, it's closer to how Rose is going to change in the coming chapters. See you tomorrow with a new chapter xoxo.


	39. Goblet of Fire 10

Rose collapsed onto the bed once he left and sobs wracked her body. She waved her hand and put a silencing charm on the room so others couldn't hear. Her body curled up on top of the covers and she pulled a pillow close. She could smell him on the bedsheets. Once her sobs had stopped she sat up in bed. Her makeup was ruined and all over. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and stumbled over to her vanity. She sat down and stared at herself in the mirror for a while. She was a mess. She began to remove her makeup and once it was all done she stared at herself longer. She hated how she looked. She raised her wand and flicked her wrist and her blonde locks dyed themselves a deep brown. This made her feel a little bit better.

She thought for a while and penned two letters, one to Harry one to McGonagall. She explained that she needed to get out of the castle for a while and that she would return the day before New Years. Since the Yule Ball was held on Christmas Day that gave her a little under a week to clear her head so she could be there for Harry during the rest of the tournament.

Once she had sent off the letters she packed a small bag and went to her fireplace. She fetched some floo powder from the mantlepiece on top of the fireplace and tossed it in.

"Godric's Hollow." She stated and she transported to a small pub. It was charmed so it was invisible to the muggles in the town but served as a pub and inn for the Wizarding community of Godric's Hollow. When Rose finished the transportation she went to the front desk and asked for a small room. The older man at the check in desk fetched her a key and directed her to a room upstairs. Rose went to it and put her things away.

* * *

That night a black shaggy dog walked the streets of Godric's Hollow. It was Sirius. He had become increasingly depressed and melancholy in the previous months and wanted to come visit his best friend on Christmas. He wandered to the church in the village and then the graveyard behind it. Sirius wandered the graves until he came to Lily and James's tombstone.

* * *

When Rose had finished unpacking she put on her thick winter cloak and exited the inn. She walked along the cobbled streets of Godric's Hollow. Until she made it to the cemetery behind the church. A few minutes later Sirius heard someone coming and quickly hid behind a couple tombstones a few feet away. He peeked out and watched her. It was Rose. He felt his breath halt. Her hair wasn't blonde anymore, it was a deep chocolate brown. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She stood in front of Lily and Jame's grave and just stared at it.

Rose hadn't noticed the dog. She thought that she was alone. She read the inscription on the tombstone.

 _The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death._

Rose felt tears prick up in her eyes. She was hurt and angry and torn. She thought of Lily. How perfect she was. This would never happen to her.

 _"_ _Why do you torment me?"_ Rose thought to herself. _"Lily why can't you let me live in peace? This is all your fault!"_ Rose began to cry again, she felt pathetic. Even after all of these years she never forgave Lily. She fell to her knees and covered her face, sobs wrecking her body. She knew deep down it wasn't Lily's fault but she felt like she needed someone to blame. Sirius watched her and began to feel upset, he didn't want to see her like this. He slowly emerged from his hiding place and slowly approached her, whimpering. Rose heard him and turned to look.

"Sirius?" She asked through sniffles when she saw the black dog. "What are you doing here?"

He transformed into his human form and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't want to be alone on Christmas. I wanted to visit them." He answered. Rose nodded and looked at the tombstone again. "What happened?" Sirius asked.

Rose shook her head and bit her lip as another flood of tears threatened to erupt.

"Rose, you can tell me." Sirius coaxed. "Please, I hate seeing you like this."

"I…" She began, trailing off. Debating telling him. "Severus….we…" Sirius felt his heart stop.

"Its okay, Rose. Take a deep breath." He softly spoke, rubbing her back. She took a deep breath.

"We had been carrying on in secret, for a while, he left me tonight. We were found out and he said he couldn't continue on as we were." Rose managed to explain, she began to cry again. Sirius didn't know what to do or say, he just hugged her tight. Rose returned the hug and sobbed into his arms. "Sirius, I don't know what to do."

"Shh shhh, it'll be okay." Sirius held her tight, letting her cry into his arms. He was angry with Severus. He would give anything to be with Rose, and he just let her go, for nothing.

After a little bit Rose's sob's subsided, she pulled away from Sirius and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I didnt read your letter." She suddenly spoke up, feeling bad.

"Rose, don't worry about it. It's not important right now." He wiped away some more of her tears. "You should get some sleep. Where are you staying?"

"I'm at the inn…could you come with me?" She asked, "I dont want to be alone." Sirius nodded and changed into his animagi. He accompanied her back to the inn, and back to her room. Once they were safely inside he changed back into his human form. Rose sat down on the bed. There was a fireplace, a desk, a small couch, and a bed in the room. Sirius sat beside her.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, rubbing her back. Rose shook her head. He nodded and went to the couch to sleep.

* * *

The next day Sirius woke up a few hours before Rose, he sat up and stretched before going to check on her. She was fast asleep. He gently ran his thumb along her cheek. He changed into his animagi and snuck downstairs to get her some tea. When he returned she was awake too.

"Thank you, Sirius." She smiled.

"Of course." He gave her a cup of tea and sat beside her on the bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. She sipped her tea and shrugged.

"A little better." She sighed. "I told Harry and Minerva that I would be back before New Years. I gave myself until then because I need to be there for Harry."

"Have you figured out who put his name in the cup?" Sirius asked. Rose shook her head.

"No, I've just been focusing on developing strategies with him and Mad-Eye." She explained. "I haven't the slightest clue who put his name in."

"How has he been?" Sirius asked.

"Good, he was nervous about asking a girl to the Yule Ball. He said he'd rather face the Horntail from the first challenge again than ask her to the ball." She explained, smiling a bit. Sirius laughed.

"That sounds about right." He agreed. They got quiet for a moment. "Rose, I was thinking about this but I want to ask you now that you're here."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking of staying near the school, in the cave by the black lake to give him guidance. So he can come talk to me. What do you think?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, you dont have to stay in the cave. You can stay with me. I have a couch in my room. I know Harry would love to see you. He talks about you all the time." She explained, in their meetings Harry constantly told her about him and Sirius's talks in the fireplace.

"Are you sure you want me to stay with you?" He asked.

"It would be safer, for you and for Harry." Rose explained. "Also it would be easier for him to see you."

"But are you comfortable with it?" Sirius asked, taking her hands in his.

"Yes, I am." She answered.

"Rose, forgive me if it's not appropriate but, I…" Sirius trailed off before he could say anything. "I still love you, you were the only thing that kept me going in Azkaban, just the thought that I might see you and that I might…" Rose cupped his face.

"Sirius, please be patient with me. Perhaps sometime soon, we can be together again…But, I would want to put my full heart and soul into us and I can't do that right now." She softly spoke. Sirius kissed her forehead and nodded.

"I understand." He replied.


	40. Goblet of Fire 11

CHAPTER 40 PUDDIN'S WOW! Please review/follow and let me know if you all like the story so far! We're far from over!

* * *

Harry anxiously awaited Rose's return so he could tell her about his new dream and his clue from the Golden Egg. The day before New Years he checked the Marauder's Map over and over again to see if she was back and at 1 pm he saw her come back onto the map. Harry quickly rushed to her room, not noticing that Sirius's name had also appeared on the map. He knocked on Rose's door.

"Harry that was so fast," Rose answered the door, laughing.

"I have a lot to tell you," Harry explained. Rose smiled.

"Before that Harry, I have a surprise. But you can't tell a soul." She knelt in front of him as she spoke. Harry was confused but nodded. "Okay, close your eyes."

Harry closed his eyes and Rose led him in and shut the door. She shushed Sirius, who was smiling and excited.

"Okay, Harry." Rose knelt beside him. "Open your eyes." She spoke. Harry did and his jaw dropped when he saw Sirius. It was the first time he had seen him in person since he and Hermione saved him. He looked so much better. His brown hair was no longer matted and unruly, rather it was clean and fell in curls that reached the top of his shoulders he had grown out a beard that twisted up at the ends and stubble along his chin and sideburns. He wore a black and white pinstriped shirt and black pants with a dark burgundy velvet jacket that reached the floor.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, rushing to him and embracing him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Rose and I stumbled upon each other and well, we decided that it would be best for more of us here to support you." Sirius smiled, giving Rose a loving glance. Harry looked from Sirius to Rose and back.

"So that means you're staying!?" Harry exclaimed, excited.

"It does," Sirius replied.

"He's going to stay here with me," Rose explained. She and Sirius sat on the couch.

"Now tell us everything," Sirius spoke up. Harry sat on the bed across from them and explained the dream, and the clue.

"That sounds like something involving mermaids and the black lake," Sirius suggested. Rose nodded in agreement.

"What did Mad-Eye say about it?" Rose asked.

"Neville actually was the one to help most," Harry explained. "He said we could use something called Gillyweed. But, the only person who has some is Severus."

"I can ask him for some later this month." Rose offered. Sirius touched her arm.

"Are you sure?" He softly spoke. Rose nodded.

"I'm sure." She smiled. Harry watched the two of them. "I'll give it to Neville once I get it so he can make sure you use it properly before the task in February."

Harry nodded.

"There was one more thing." He spoke up, pulling the Marauders Map from his back pocket. "I saw a name come up twice."

"Twice?" Sirius asked. He and Rose exchanged glances.

"What name, Harry?" Rose asked.

"Bartemius Crouch." He answered, passing the map over. Rose and Sirius studied it.

"I don't know.." Sirius trailed off, passing the map back to Harry. "It's strange but, for now, I would just focus on the task, perhaps its an ailment that others know of."

* * *

Later that month Rose had to get the courage up to visit Severus. They had both not even seen each other. Severus wasn't doing well, his depression had gotten worse and he had been isolating himself from everyone. He heard a knock at his classroom door around 11 pm and perked an eyebrow. Wondering who it might be. He rubbed his eyes and went to answer it. It was Rose. They both went to say something but spoke over each other and both quickly stopped talking. She noticed that he seemed pale, and the bags under his eyes were strongly pronounced. He noticed that her hair was dyed a different color.

"I like your hair." Severus managed to speak in a low whisper.

"Thank you, Severus," Rose replied, feeling nervous.

"Did you need something?" He asked, his voice softening.

"Yes, I…its for Harry. For the second task." Rose explained. "I wouldn't have come if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

"No, please." Severus stepped aside to let her into his classroom. "What do you need?"

"I need a handful of Gillyweed." She asked. Severus nodded.

"Wait here, it'll only take me a few minutes." He left to his private potions supply closet. He returned with a small jar filled with a bright green, slimy looking plant. "Here you go."

He passed it to her and they both stood silent for a moment after she took the jar.

"Thank you, Severus." She finally spoke. "I'm sorry again." He gently touched her shoulder.

"Please, if you need anything let me know. It's really not a problem…I'm the one who's sorry." He spoke, Rose gulped, her eyes filled with tears again. She bit her lip hard and nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Have you been doing okay?" He asked.

She shrugged and looked up at him.

"Have you?" She asked. He thought for a moment before shaking his head no. They both stood there in silence, both of them holding themselves back from embracing.

Suddenly, a knock rang through the room and Igor Karkaroff barged in. He saw Severus pull his hand away from Rose's shoulder and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Have I interrupted something?" Igor asked. Severus cleared his throat and shook his head. Like clockwork, his guard was back up.

"I was just leaving," Rose replied, hurrying out past Igor. Severus and Igor watched her go. Igor turned back to Severus.

"The dark lord is not going to like your taste for Muggle-born witches," Igor observed. Severus tensed up.

"Who said I had a taste for her?" Severus growled. Igor pulled his sleeve back.

"No matter. It's happening again, like before, and soon neither you nor anyone else will be able to deny it…" Igor snapped. Snape studied Igor's dark mark. From the look of the skin around the ink, Igor's was burning stronger than his own. Severus crossed his arms.

"So?" Severus dismissed. Igor frowned and stepped closer to the potions professor.

"You don't fool me, Severus. You are scared. Admit it!" Igor growled.

"I have nothing to be scared of, Igor. Can you say the same?" Severus retorted.

* * *

The next day in class Rose requested that Neville stay behind and she passed him the gillyweed for Harry. The following week was the task.

* * *

The morning of the task was a hazy and rainy one. Sirius and Rose woke just as the sun began to come up. They had begun sleeping in the same bed a month before. However, the most they did was hold each other. Sirius was waiting for Rose to instigate any romance, he wanted her to feel ready. Rose rubbed her eyes and nuzzled closer to Sirius.

"Good morning." He smiled, gently rubbing her back. "It's almost time to start heading over. You have to update me the second you get the results." Rose nodded and yawned. Sitting up in bed. She got up and changed in the bathroom before heading out.

On the way there she caught up to McGonagall. The older witch was aware of everything that happened. Rose had explained it to her weeks before and so she had made it a point to be there with Rose anytime all the teachers were present so she wasn't uncomfortable around Severus. McGonagall had also begun to hold a small grudge against Severus for what he did. She was ignoring him and was also not very happy with Dumbledore. The two witches watched the task from the front row of the stands. Rose noticed that Severus was sitting alone in the back row, he still looked pale and tired. They caught each other's eyes and shared a sad smile.

* * *

After the task was over Rose quickly returned to her room to tell Sirius. She entered and quickly shut and locked the door. Sirius approached her.

"Well?" Sirius smiled. Rose embraced him

"He tied for first place!" She exclaimed, Sirius, cheered and embraced her back, hugging her tight.

* * *

McGonagall and Rose were sitting together in the front row again. It was late June and the final task was that day. That morning Rose and Sirius and given Harry their encouragement before he was to leave for the task. There wasn't much to do while the task was happening and so McGonagall and Rose just talked the entire time.

At the end of the task, Harry apparated to the beginning of the maze. He suddenly emerged with the cup but Rose immediately saw him crying. She stood up and ran down to the entrance to him. Cheers erupted from the audience until they realized that Harry was crying over Cedric's body. Dumbledore joined Rose beside Harry.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked him, he grabbed her arm.

"He's back, he's back! Voldemort's back. Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there." Harry explained. Rose embraced him as Harry began to sob in her arms, embracing her back tightly.

"It's alright Harry. It's alright, he's home, you both are." Dumbledore spoke. Fudge stood and Dumbledore walked to greet him.

"Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed. The body must be moved Dumbledore, there are... too many people." Fudge ordered. Mad-Eye went over to Rose and Harry.

"Come on let's get him out of the crowd," Mad-Eye spoke. Rose nodded and she helped Harry up. Harry held and an iron grip on her arm. He was distraught and needed someone to be there. The three entered a Mad-Eyes office. They sat down, Harry was still sobbing into Rose. Rose had seen an injury on his arm and pulled his sleeve back. She gasped at the bloody wound and began stopping the bleeding with a handkerchief. Mad-Eye pulled his chair up in front of them.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Mad-Eye asked. Harry separated from Rose and wiped his eyes, nodding. "Does it hurt?"

"Not so much now." Harry managed to speak. Mad-Eye looked at Rose, who had her handkerchief firmly pressed against Harry's wound.

"I'd better take a look at it," Mad-Eye told her, she nodded and removed the cloth. Harry's arm was still covered in blood, a long wound from where Pettigrew had cut him was visible. As Mad-Eye studies the would Harry looked at Rose.

"The cup was a portkey. Someone had bewitched it." Harry explained to her. Mad-Eye licked his lips.

"What was it like? What was he like?" Mad-Eye asked Harry.

"Who?" Harry replied, confused. Rose frowned.

"The dark lord. What was it like to stand in his presence?" Mad-Eye asked. Rose turned bright red with anger.

"Alastor!" She snapped.

"I dunno. It was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams. One of my nightmares." Harry explained. Mad-Eye suddenly began to shake and struggle for air. He reached for his flask but it was empty.

"Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?" Mad-Eye asked. Rose and Harry exchanged glances. Rose remembered when Severus told her about the missing polyjuice potion ingredients and began to put the pieces together.

"Um. I don't think I said anything about a graveyard Professor." Rose suddenly stood and put herself between Mad-Eye and Harry. Mad-Eye frantically searched the room for another bottle of polyjuice potion.

"Marvellous creatures dragons aren't they? Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you to hold the egg under the water if I hadn't have told him first myself? Do you think Neville Longbottom the witless wonder could have provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't have given him the book that led you straight to it? Huh?" Mad-Eye snapped as he tore the office apart in his search. Rose raised her wand and aimed it right at him.

"You put Harry's name in the goblet," Rose growled. Harry looked from her to Mad-Eye. Harry wiped his face again.

"Harry won because I made it so." Mad-Eye snapped at Rose before turning to look at Harry. "You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through these veins runs within the dark lord. Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter."

Mad-Eye drew his wand and shouted a curse at Rose to get her out of the way but she quickly shouted a shield charm that absorbed his stunning spell. This caught him off guard but she then quickly shouted a stunning charm that sent the professor flying back.

As this happened Severus and Dumbledore rushed in. Dumbledore rushed past Rose and grabbed Mad-Eye by the neck. Mad-Eye struggled in his grip. Harry was by the large trunk in the corner of the room, he had retreated there when Mad-Eye and Rose began to duel.

"Severus…" Dumbledore beckoned for him and Severus poured a vial of veritaserum down Mad-Eye's throat.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked. The wizard nodded. "Who am I?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Mad-Eye's face curled up as he spoke.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore continued. When Mad-Eye didn't answer Dumbledore violently shook him. "ARE YOU?"

"No." The wizard grimaced.

"Is he in this room?" Dumbledore pressed. Mad-Eye's imposter looked toward the trunk Harry stood in front of and nodded.

"Harry come here," Rose spoke up. Harry rushed to her side and stood slightly behind her. Dumbledore approached the chest and blew it up. It exploded and revealed a series of smaller chests that all unlocked each other. A large pit was inside and the real Alastor Moody was sitting at the bottom of it.

"Are you alright Alastor?" Dumbledore shouted down to the real Mad-Eye.

"I'm okay, I'm so sorry Albus." He shouted up at him.

"Rose, if that's Moody then who is…" Harry asked trailing off.

"I don't know." She replied. Severus checked the Imposter's pockets for his flask. He found it and sniffed its contents.

"Polyjuice potion," Severus spoke, passing it to Dumbledore.

"Now we know who's been stealing it from your store Severus," Dumbledore responded. The imposter suddenly cried out in pain and began twitching. Rose pushed Harry further behind her and drew her wand again. After his transformation back he was revealed to be Barty Crouch Junior.

"Barty Crouch Junior," Dumbledore observed. Barty just watched Harry.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He begged, pulling his sleeve up to reveal a dark mark. Rose frowned and held Harry back. Dumbledore shot Rose a questioning glance.

"It's his arm." She replied.

"You know what this means don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned." Barty triumphantly spoke. Dumbledore frowned.

"Rose, please send an owl to Azkaban, I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner…" Dumbledore asked her. She nodded.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero," Barty shouted.

"Perhaps. Personally, I've never had much time for heroes." Dumbledore replied.

* * *

After getting Harry to the hospital wing, Rose penned the letter to Azkaban and returned to her room to tell Sirius everything that happened. He was gone. She found a note on the dresser that read...

"Dumbledore requested my presence. I will be back as soon as I can." Rose sat on the bed and took a deep breath.


	41. Goblet of Fire 12

That evening in The Great Hall it was quiet and melancholy.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair-minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end." Dumbledore explained.

* * *

After the feast Rose visited Harry in the Hospital Wing, to make sure he was alright. Harry explained fully the events to her, he explained the ritual and how his parents and Cedric returned to him. When he was set to go to bed she returned to her room and found Sirius waiting for her. When she got inside he embraced her tight.

"Is he okay?" Sirius asked

"He will be." Rose replied. "He was very shaken up, Rose took Sirius's arm. "Pettigrew gashed his arm, it provided the blood needed for the ritual." She saw Sirius visibly tense up, his hand balled into a fist. "But… Lily and James were by his side."

"What?" Sirius asked, confused, his face softening.

"Their souls, they guided him and appeared to him when he and Voldemort fought." Rose explained. Sirius felt tears spring up in his eyes, he covered his face with his hand. They sat like this for a long while until Sirius finally composed himself.

"Rose, Dumbledore wants me to go and gather the Order. We are to begin meetings at 12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow evening." Sirius explained. "I have to go."

Rose nodded and embraced him tightly. When they pulled away they both lingered for a moment and she kissed him. Sirius kissed back, running his hand through her hair and dropping his hand to her waist.

"Be safe." She whispered to him. "I will be there tomorrow night."

Sirius smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Before I go, I need to be sure." Sirius began, "Does this mean I can call you mine again?" He asked. Rose smiled and nodded.

"It does." She responded. Sirius smiled and gave her one more kiss before using the floo network to leave.

* * *

The next day Rose arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place with McGonagall. When they entered the home they were greeted by Lupin and Sirius. To McGonagall's surprise when Sirius and Rose saw each other they kissed each other as a greeting. Lupin had been speaking with Sirius all that morning and knew of their new relationship. Sirius asked him to continue showing people inside so he could share a moment alone with Rose.

"Minerva let me take you to the dining room." Lupin cut in. McGonagall nodded.

"Rose, I will save you a seat." The older witch spoke. Rose knew that she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"Rose, I wanted to have a word with you," Sirius asked. Rose nodded and followed him, they held hands the whole time.

When Lupin and McGonagall entered the room had a few people waiting around for the meeting. Mad-Eye, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus, and the Weasly's were all waiting around and talking. McGonagall sat at the far end of the table. This puzzled Severus. He was sure that Rose would be arriving with her.

"Rose, after last night I wanted to ask you something. I understand if it is a bit bold and too forward." Sirius began, rubbing his thumb against her hand. They had gone into the study, to be alone for a moment.

"What is it, Sirius?" She smiled as the wizard wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you want to stay here with me during the break? I would really love the company." He asked. Rose blushed, she nodded.

"Sirius I would love that." She replied. Sirius smiled and kissed her.

"I'm so glad, I wasn't sure what you would say." He replied. Lupin poked his head in.

"Albus just arrived, he is taking a seat now," Lupin explained. Rose and Sirius nodded and shared one last kiss. They followed Lupin into the dining room. Severus immediately felt sick. When Rose and Sirius entered they were holding hands. Before they separated to sit on different ends of the table Sirius kissed the top of her hand. When Sirius sat down he shot Severus a look that was boastful and taunting. Severus glared.

Rose sat beside McGonagall, as the meeting began her and Severus shared a look. He looked upset and quickly broke her gaze. She hadn't expected him to be there. She turned red.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." McGonagall whispered to her.

"It all happened last night." Rose explained, whispering into the older witches ear. Dumbledore took his seat and everyone straightened out and got quiet.

"As you all have heard from Sirius, about this time yesterday Lord Voldemort returned. This is why I have called you all. Time is short and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us. The ministry has been clear, we do not have support. They have explained that this evidence is not enough to convince them of Voldemort's return. I am grateful to all of you for being here. We must use our combined forces to help." Dumbledore began. "If something is to happen to me I give my power to Alastor Moody, then Kingsley Shacklebot after him."

"I have made arrangements with squib Arabella Figg to keep an eye on Harry in Little Whiging. As for Hogwarts, once the school year begins again Minerva, Rose, and Hagrid will be in charge of keeping an eye on Harry and protecting him. Severus had a meeting in the late hours of the morning and successfully infiltrated the death eaters. He will continue to be our double agent. Sirius has graciously helped us by offering his home as our headquarters. He and Lupin will, as well as the Weasleys, offer assistance at the meetings and will provide back up proving we need more soldiers in battle." Dumbledore continued. "We will meet here as needed so we can properly strategize."

* * *

The meeting continued into the hours of the night. When they broke everyone quickly left and Lupin, who was staying with Sirius had gone upstairs to go to bed. McGonagall quickly left and she and Rose agreed to meet the next day. Rose stayed behind to have one last word with Sirius before heading back. She was waiting in the front room for Sirius, he and Dumbledore were sitting in the dining room talking. Severus soon emerged from the dining room. Rose saw him and quickly looked away.

"They needed a private word," Severus explained. Rose nodded.

"Look, Severus. About Sirus…" Rose spoke up. Severus shook his head.

"It's fine." He lied.

"Severus, please, let me explain." She frowned. Severus looked betrayed.

"What is there to explain? He can give you what you need, you should be with him." Severus coldly spoke, hurt tinting his speech.

"Why do I feel like you don't mean that?" She replied. Severus shrugged.

"I just want you to be happy." He spoke before she could say anything else Dumbledore and Sirius emerged from the dining room.

"Thank you, Albus, we will be in touch," Sirius spoke. When he saw Severus standing there with Rose he swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist. Dumbledore smiled at the couple.

"How long has it been?" Dumbledore asked. Severus knew this was to torment him. He felt his face grow hot.

"A few days." Sirius smiled, kissing the top of Rose's head.

"Well, I am very happy to see that despite the terrible events, we are still able to enjoy the most precious parts of life." Dumbledore smiled, hugging Sirius goodbye. He and Severus then left without another word. Sirius took her hands into his once they left.

"Why don't you stay the night Rose? It's late." Sirius softly spoke. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright." She smiled, letting him lead her to bed.


	42. Flashback 1

Merry Christmas Puddin's! I'm celebrating with my host family for the school year and we have a white Christmas here! For Christmas today and tomorrow I will be posting TWO CHAPTERS everyday for all of my stories! Xoxo

(Just forewarned, the flashbacks switch around when specific events happen a bit!)

* * *

 _Flashback_

Severus was in his fifth year and Rose was in her fourth. While Rose never spent time with him when he was around his Death Eater friends she would always spend time with him in the evenings after dinner. This particular night they were sitting together up high in the clock tower, the same one they would dance together in years later. Rose was sitting on a crate watching Severus as he showed her the different spells he had been developing. She was the only one to know about his nickname "The Half-Blood Prince".

"Severus these are amazing." She smiled. He smiled back.

"You think so?" He asked. Rose nodded.

"They're just a good, if not better than the other batch." She replied. Snape sat beside her.

"Thanks, hopefully, these don't get into everyone's hands." He sighed. A month before, a lot of the students had found out about and began using one of the spells Snape created. That spell was "levicorpus'. It turned the victim upside down by their ankle and dangled them high up in the air. It had become a popular spell around the castle.

"I've been having some trouble with the dark arts Severus," Rose spoke up, she had failed her last Defense Against The Dark Arts test. "Could you help me out?" He nodded.

"Of course I can. We should go to the library." He picked up his bag, Rose followed suit and the two left off toward the library. On the way, they noticed the Quidditch game had gotten out. Rose saw Severus visibly tense up as they turned the corner and saw James Potter and Sirius Black walking down the hall toward them. James Potter quickly noticed the pair and said something to his friend. Sirius Black, his right-hand man, laughed and watched the two.

"Ignore them." Rose whispered to Severus. As they passed James ran right into Severus, knocking his book back onto the floor. Sirius quickly picked up the bag and began tossing it back and forth just out of Severus's reach.

"What are you doing Severus? Moping about?" James laughed. Rose frowned as she saw the two tossing the bag. Sirius looked to Rose to see if she was amused. She wasn't.

"Rose what are you doing with this loser?" Sirius asked. Rose went up to him and pushed him when he caught the bookbag again.

"What are you doing being a stupid bloody bastard." Rose snapped.

"Oh? That's all I am to you? A stupid bloody bastard?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"Yes you poor blighter, now give me the bag back." Rose snapped, snatching it from his hands.

"Come on Rose, you can deny I'm at least a little cute." Sirius pressed she returned to Severus, giving him his bag back. She ignored him. "Don't you think so?" Sirius shouted after them as Rose and Severus walked off. Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"What a woman." Sirius dreamily spoke. James laughed and punched his arm.

* * *

When Rose got to the common room that night she saw James, Sirius, and Lily sitting by the fireplace talking and laughing. She frowned and tried to sneak past them.

"Rose!" Lily called after her just before she got to the steps. Rose rolled her eyes and turned back toward her. She saw all three were looking at her. "Are you off to bed already? Why don't you come to sit with us for a while?"

"No, thank you." Rose flatly responded. Sending a glare to Sirius and James. Lily saw the glare and saw James return one and frowned.

"What is going on?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you ask your ruddy pumpkin head boyfriend?" Rose snapped. Sirius laughed and James gasped, offended.

"Ruddy pumpkin head?" James snapped. "Am I the ruddy pumpkin head or is _your_ boyfriend the ruddy pumpkin head!?"

"Severus is not my boyfriend!" Rose blushed. Lily frowned.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"Maybe if you weren't so focused on yourself you'd know." Rose snapped back at her before turning and going up the stairs. Lily stood up and followed her into her room.

The female dorms were different than the boys. There was a hall of doors that led to rooms with either one, two, or three beds. Rose stayed in her own single bedroom, she had been staying in it for the past two years because she always would stay at Hogwarts over the two month Summer break. She would always help McGonagall over Summer with paperwork for new students and work in Diagon Alley to save up money,

"What is going on?" Lily frowned. She was frustrated. "Rose. I have been trying so hard to be civil with you!"

"Well stop trying." Rose snapped back.

"What is this about?" Lily argued, shutting Rose's bedroom door behind her. Rose was quiet. "You don't come home over summer, you don't speak to me, you avoid me, you shout at my friends. What did I ever do to you!?"

"Save it." Rose snapped. "Even now it's all about you isn't it? You can't handle the fact that one person doesn't put you on a pedestal."

"Rose, you're my sister," Lily begged. "Does this have to do with Severus?"

"Severus has been there for me more than you have." Rose snapped. "He and McGonagall are the only real family I have…"

"So this is about Severus," Lily spoke. Rose got quiet. "Rose if you have feelings for him…"

"Shut up." Rose snapped, she was holding back tears. "You don't know anything about me."

"Rose…" Lily began, upset that she had made her sister cry.

"Get out of my room." Rose snapped. Lily left and Rose slammed the door behind her. She went to her bed and laid down, burying her face into her pillow, crying.


	43. Flashback 2

_Flashback_

It was a year later. Severus was in his sixth year and Rose was in her fifth. Rose was in class when it happened. She was supposed to meet Severus right after class.

As Severus waited for her he saw James and Sirius coming right for him, the rest of the friends in tow. He frowned and closed his book trying to get up and leave but they caught up to him. Lily saw from across the courtyard and frowned, running over.

* * *

When Rose got out of class she was walking to where they were supposed to meet. As she reached the entrance to outside Lily ran right into her. Rose saw she was crying.

"Sorry…" Lily spoke, they both stood there for a moment. "We aren't friends anymore if Severus asks I never want to see him again." Lily snapped.

"What happened," Rose asked, pulling her books close. Lily took a deep breath.

"James and Sirius were messing with Severus again. They were fighting. I came over and I tried to help but…" She trailed off.

"But what Lily?" Rose asked.

"He called me a mud blood," Lily answered.

About an hour later Rose found Severus in the clocktower. He was crying. She slowly walked up and sat beside him. Severus didn't look at her.

"I ruined everything, Rose," Severus spoke between sobs. Rose laid her hand on his back and he hugged her tight, crying into her arms. "What did I say it for? I didn't even mean it." He cried.

"I don't know Severus." Rose sadly replied.

* * *

As Rose went into her sixth year and as Severus went into his seventh the two grew distant. Severus had become more involved with the Death Eaters.

On this night. Rose was sitting in the library. It was late and she had a stack of books sitting beside her. Sirius was taking a walk around and went to return a book he had borrowed. He saw her sitting by herself. He slowly walked over. When she saw him she perked an eyebrow.

"You looked a little lonely." He began. "Could I join you?" She thought about it for a second and nodded.


	44. Order of the Phoenix 1

It was late July, Rose had been staying with Sirius for the past few weeks. Severus had been spending time all alone in Hogwarts. He felt empty inside, the only thing he had to look forward to was the weekly meeting where he saw Rose. Even if they didn't talk, seeing her was enough for him. He had been also meeting with the Death Eaters and it had thoroughly exhausted him. Voldemort was far more aggressive and horrible.

Severus arrived a few minutes early for the meeting. He was waiting in the front room, he wanted to stay away from the group in the dining room for as long as he could. Soon Rose made her way down, she was reading a letter as she came down the stairs and didn't notice Severus.

The letter was from Harry. It was explaining some more nightmares he had been having and venting about Dudley's bullying. When Rose finished the letter at the bottom of the steps she noticed Severus.

"Oh…hello," Rose spoke, she quickly put the letter away into her robes. Severus smiled sadly.

"Hello." He replied. Rose looked great, she looked well-rested for the first time in a long time and she was glowing. Rose returned the sad smile. Severus went to say something but Sirius came in from the dining room. He frowned when he saw Severus and Rose alone and sent Severus a glare.

"Rose, is everything okay?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. Rose nodded and walked past him into the dining room, shutting the door behind her.

"Waiting for her are you?" Sirius snapped at Severus. Severus rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm waiting for Dumbledore." He replied.

"Sure." Sirius quickly retorted. "Stay away from her."

"I just said hello Sirius, surely you aren't that insecure," Severus spoke. Sirius got into his face.

"She's happier without you and you know it," Sirius spoke in a hushed tone. The fireplace suddenly made a noise and Dumbledore entered the room.

"Oh…Hello Sirius, Severus." Dumbledore spoke up. "Having a private word before the meeting I see?"

* * *

Rose couldn't figure out why that night was so hard. She had gone the past few weeks without even thinking about Severus but that night got to her. The two of them kept catching each other's eyes from across the table. Sirius noticed and felt upset. When the meeting was over Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Severus, and Kingsley needed to use the dining room to speak for a while. Sirius and Rose went upstairs to their room.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked. Rose nodded.

"I am, why?" She innocently asked.

"Well, I couldn't help but wonder what you and Severus were…" Sirius began.

"Sirius please." Rose cut him off. "It was nothing."

"Nothing?" Sirius chuckled, shaking his head. "If it was nothing why were you two staring at each other like you were both headed to the gallows?"

"Sirius. You're over exaggerating. Please, I don't want to talk about it." Rose replied. Sirius was still upset.

"If I'm over exaggerating then why won't you talk to me about it," Sirius asked again. Rose frowned and stood up, going to leave.

"Rose." Sirius stopped her before she left his room. "Please, I'm sorry." Rose stopped, her hand on the doorknob. She left the door closed and turned back to look at Sirius.

He pressed her into the door and kissed her. She returned it. When Sirius pulled away she felt a feeling in her stomach. It was longing. She longed for love, she longed for the feeling of another person, an intimacy that only two people could share. She was in love with Severus, but it would never work. Sirius kissed her again, he ran his hands along her body and she tangled hers into his hair. They moved to the bed and began undressing one another. Sirius pulled away from her to lock the door and put a silencing charm on the room. When he came back he crawled over her and kissed her again.

* * *

When they were finished Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Severus, and Kingsley were still meeting down in the dining room. Sirius was sitting on the end of the bed, staring at the wall. Rose was asleep on the bed. There was a knock at the door. He got up and lazily put a robe over his naked body. He opened the door wide.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Severus?" He flatly spoke. Severus immediately noticed Rose sleeping in Sirius's bed, her chest was barely covered by the bedsheets. When Sirius saw the look on Severus's face, Sirius pushed him into the hallway and stepped out, closing the door behind him. "It's not what it looks like."

"Then what else is it?" Severus snapped. He felt a deep pain in his gut, it felt like he had been stabbed. He tried to ignore it. Sirius frowned and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore is leaving, he sent me to get you," Severus answered. Sirius nodded. There was a moment of silence between them for a moment, "Don't take advantage of her Sirius. She doesn't need another Lucius."

"Get out of my face." Sirius glared. "You had your chance."

Sirius went and spoke to Dumbledore to see him off. When everyone had left he returned to the bedroom.

Rose woke up when Sirius walked in. She stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Rose rubbed her eyes. Sirius's gaze softened and he sat beside her.

"I was just seeing Dumbledore off," Sirius answered, he cupped her face and kissed her.

When Severus returned to his room he collapsed. His body was wracked with sobs. He managed to crawl over to the bed and collapsed onto it. He had lost her. He thought of her body lying naked in Sirius's bed and felt the stabbing pain in his gut once more. Rose's new relationship with Sirus had fully been confirmed for him now. There was no more denying it, or trying to ignore it. He pulled his pillow close and soon enough he fell asleep.


End file.
